Devils and Demons
by Arch-Nemesis
Summary: COMPLETED: over 127,700 hits:AU:OOC:Mpreg: Romance is in the air for a pair of demon brothers and devil twins, but romance is not without some difficulties to complete bliss. xover with Devil May Cry
1. Into the Past

Devils and Demons  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**Disclaimer:** The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuyi TV, Sunrise, and Viz. Nor do I own any characters of Devil May Cry, they belong to Capcom. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes _**incest**_. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Hitokimi. Thanks a bunch for taking on another story with me (smiles). Any mistakes after she has finished her work are mine.

Plot Summary: Romance is in the air for a pair of demon brothers and devil twins, but romance is not without some difficulties to complete bliss.

Notes: Okay, so ever since I've finished playing Devil May Cry3 and finished watching Inuyasha3, my muses have come up with this plot of some how bringing the Inu-brothers and the sons of Sparda together. This is my first with the Inuyasha realm and Devil May Cry.

_**Thoughts…  
**__Flashbacks_

Enjoy!

Chapter summary: Dante has been receiving phone calls of demon sightings in Tokyo, Japan. He goes there to investigate, but finds something that is causing him to change to his demonic form. What is it? He doesn't know but he's going to get the answers one way or another.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 1: Into the Past

Bare feet padded quietly through the vast open bedchamber. The sleeping figure in the canopy bed was oblivious to his mate's nervous state. Their father had been away for over a year trying to settle a disagreement in one of his outer territories regarding claiming rights.

The dog demon Lord was not pleased to be informed of the petty squabbles, and had left to make sure that his vassals knew how to settle things among them selves, before coming to him with the problem. He had better things to take care of—like trying to get his elder son mated off and have heirs to secure his future as a Lord of the Western Lands once he has died.

Mentioning of problems, for a couple of months now Toga's youngest, Inuyasha, felt a shift in nature. Well, he also had been worrying himself sick over the fact that he had submitted to his older half-brother, Sesshoumaru, who he had been feuding with for a long as he could remember, without their Father's permission.

Although it was rare for family members to mate with each other, but not discouraged if a perfect match was found; however, it was unheard of for members of the family to mate the same gender. The reason why: the future of the land relied heavily on heirs. Thus, Inuyasha's problem—he was male—granted, a half-breed, but a male nonetheless, and he was definitely sure Sesshoumaru didn't have what it takes to bare a pup—he sighed as he climbed back into bed beside his slumbering mate.

_**Kuso**_! he thought. _**Otouasn is going to kill us**_.

oOoOoOo

Quicksilver orbs scanned the landscape surrounding his hotel suite. Japan was just how he remembered it: Enchanting.

He unconsciously fiddled with the gold band around his left ring finger. He didn't understand why he married her—he just did it. He wasn't in love with her—quite the opposite, but he couldn't ponder over such trivial things. He had received a call three days ago about demon activity near an ancient shrine located somewhere in Tokyo.

The funny part about the situation was there haven't been _any_ demon sightings for well over ten years.

But as the saying goes: 'all good things must come to an end.' He thought for sure the gate to the demonic world was closed once and for all after he defeated Mundus along with his general, Nelo Angelo.

Turning back into his suite, he equipped his twin pistols, Ebony and Ivory, and Alastor. He left Rebellion at his shop along with Force Edge. He welded the mighty sword once—during his battle with Mundus and hasn't been able to do it since. The sword wasn't his to command.

It was his brother's.

His heart clenched in pain whenever he thought about his twin.

Why did _he_ leave? They were supposed to be together for all time…

"_The portal to the demonic world is closing, Dante. Leave me and go!"_

"_No!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because…I love you," he admitted at long last._

"_Don't worry, brother, we __**will**__ be together." The older twin fell into the abyss of the underworld._

"_VERGIL!"_

The younger Sparda twin found himself again as he walked up the stone steps leading into the shrine. His being crackled; it briefly flashed—exposing his altered form—uh-oh, not good. Some type of barrier was placed at the entrance. Dante walked further in feeling a darker presence. He glanced to his left to see a closed off shed aura around it was calling out to him.

As gently as he could, Dante knocked on the front door of the two-story house. After several moments it opened. A little boy, no more then eight, was on the other side.

Said boy craned his head up—skimming over long muscular legs, broad chest and stark white lank hair. Not to mention the guy was outfitted in red leather. Also he saw a sword hanging on the man's back.

"Wow! You're big," the little boy blurted out in awe. "You kind of remind me of Inuyasha with the white hair but his is more silver than white but he's a d-"

"Uh, don't mind him. He was on his way to help grandpa, right, Souta?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right. Bye."

The little boy disappeared back into the house. The girl now standing in his place.

"Is your Mom or Dad home? I need to speak with one of them."

"Sure. Come-in and have a seat."

But Dante couldn't risk crossing the threshold. He could feel another protective barrier.

"If it's all them same to you, I'll wait outside."

The girl narrowed her eyes in suspicion before agreeing to get her mother.

The devil hunter was greeted by a warm smile and friendly voice. _Dante, why don't you and Vergil get ready for dinner? I have a surprise for the two of you._

The woman and the girl resembled each other much like the little boy, Souta.

Dante briefly explained why he was there without giving away too much information.

"Well, you actually should be speaking to my daughter, Kagome."

"No, offence, but what would she know about such a thing?" he asked.

"Oh, you'll be surprised."

The woman, Mrs. Higurashi, went back into the house. Kagome came out some time later. Now, standing next to her, Dante towered over the teenager.

Kagome sensed a dark almost demonic aura coming from the guy now since they were outside and she really didn't trust him. All that leather just screamed—creepy—to her. Steeling her nerves, she looked up at the man.

"My mom said you wanted to ask me something?"

Dante sighed, might as well ask. "I was told that-"

But he didn't get to finish. Something inside of Kagome reacted to being so near to Dante. His alter form flickered once again before he fully transformed in front of her.

Kagome fell to the ground on her butt. She scurried away from him. "A demon? You're a demon. No, you shouldn't be here!"

And with that exclamation, she took off toward the shed. As soon as she was inside she grabbed her bow and quiver and jumped into the open well.

Dante staggered back and flickered back to his human form. He fought to control his breathing. He wasn't prepared to change like that. The girl did something to him to make his devil trigger engage.

The devil hunter followed after her. Inside, the shed was empty, except for some old moldy boxes and scrolls. Coming to the only conclusion, she must have jumped into the well to an underground passageway, and following his gut, he too jumped into the well to talk to her—to explain to her that he wasn't going to harm her.

Unfortunately, Dante just didn't heed the warning bells that were going off in his head not follow the girl.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? Should I continue? Or should I just chuck it and call it a lost cause? Tell me what you think. All comments and suggestions are greatly welcomed.

Nemesis


	2. A Picture

Devils and Demons  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Hitokimi. Thanks a bunch for taking on another story with me (smiles). Any mistakes after she has finished her work are mine

Summary: Dante has jumped into the Bone Eater's well thinking that it will bring him to another passageway somewhere in Tokyo, not realizing that he has traveled five hundred years into the past.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 2: A Picture

Paper littered the wood floor of Devil May Cry as the co-owner shuffled through a box that she dragged out of the closet next to the downstairs bathroom. Hell bent on cleaning up the place that was now her home. The owner (a male obviously) kept the first level of the shop in a state of chaos.

The walls that once kept head trophies of slain demons with the blood still oozing from them were now gone. The pool table was moved to the newly built enclosed patio. The dented juke box (now repaired) stayed in the corner off the front door, and the unused drum set was covered with a sheet.

Underneath the worn yellow sheets of paper was a shoe-box. Removing the lid, she found a wealth of photos of Dante. She was looking at pictures of her husband's family.

"Oh, my god," she whispered.

Twin boys stood on either side of a young blond woman, which she realized was her modeled image, and a handsome man with flowing white hair and striking silver eyes.

"Sparda," she said out loud.

Indeed, it was the legendary dark knight, Sparda, in his human form and smiled. She could see where Dante got his amazingly good looks from. Sparda was one handsome looking devil. Digging a little bit more, the group pictures were becoming less and less until there were some pictures of only Dante, Vergil, and their mother. Then it was just Dante and Vergil.

Trish was about to put the box away until she had noticed another pack along with some letters addressed to Dante. The pack wasn't bulky like the other one – in fact it was extremely thin. She gasped at the first photo before tears welled up in her eyes as she continued gazing at the rest of the personal pictures.

How could he keep something like that from her? She had a right to know of such deviance! Her shock turned to anger. At least the bastard was in the Underworld where he belonged. She didn't give the pictures another thought as she stroked up the fireplace and threw the packet with its contents in the dancing flames.

Trish set about cleaning the mess she made not once noticing the soft blue glow emitting from Force Edge mounted below the oil painting of a huge silver furred dog.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well how was that? Can anyone guess what was Trish looking at? No? Well, you will but not right away though. Did anyone know why Force Edge was glowing? No, still? Well, to find that out, stay tuned for the next chapter.

oOo Teaser for Chapter 3 oOo

"How could you do something as vile and disgusting as that?" Trish asked her face twisted.

"It was quite easy after the euphoric rush I got following his claiming of me."

"You bastard!"

In an instant, Yamato was at her throat. "I'm done wasting my time. Where is Dante? Remember, Trish, you're a mortal now. I can kill you with a flick of my wrist."


	3. Brother versus Wife

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Hitokimi. Thanks a bunch for taking on another story with me (smiles). Any mistakes after she has finished her work are mine

Summary: Trish has found something that she really shouldn't have found. Unfortunately, her unexpected visitor confirms her growing fear.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 3: Brother versus Wife

A tall figure stood outside of the establishment, Devil May Cry. His blue suede duster fluttered behind him as the wind kicked it up revealing long muscular legs covered by knee high brown suede boots.

The silver haired man quietly entered the building not bothering to knock. Why bother knocking when the door wasn't locked anyway? Quicksilver eyes darted across the room not locating the owner of the place. Somewhere in the shop, he could hear another faint heart beat, so walking toward it he had questions for whoever he came upon.

Trish paused mid-way in cleaning the kitchen, when she felt a familiar demonic aura. Smiling brightly as the footfalls of her husband neared, Trish turned around to properly welcome him back home, not once realizing that the mission was over entirely too quick.

"Goodness, Dante, what'd you do? Hack up the town for-" Trish stopped, starring wide-eyed at…"VERGIL! What the hell are you doing here?"

The older Sparda twin glared at the blond who tried to hug him. "I'm here to claim what is rightfully mine."

"Force Edge is over there, so take it and leave! You're not wanted or welcomed here," Trish all but yelled.

Vergil closed the open space between them. He ran his fingers through silky flaxen tresses.

"I didn't come for my Father's sword, but since it _is_ mine I will take it along with _my_ other possession."

Vergil removed his hand from Trish's hair and extended it out toward the demon blade. The sword vigorously rattled on its hooks behind Dante's desk – its owner was calling it. Force Edge sailed through the air with blinding speed and into Vergil's outstretched hand; he twirled it around his body like liquid then handled the sword with precise wrist movements before strapping it to his back very much in the same manner as his twin.

His energy crackled around him dancing down his body as Force Edge exploded with power – recognizing which Sparda possessed it. Once Vergil's energy settled, he narrowed his steel gaze at the female in front of him.

"Where.is.my.brother?" he demanded through clenched teeth.

Trish opened her mouth only to snap it shut. She refused to tell him the whereabouts of her husband.

"No."

"No?"

"There is no damn way I'm going to tell you where Dante is."

The other casually walked around the room almost ignoring what she said. He spotted their wedding photograph on the desk. Dante made a stunning groom. Dressed in a black and white tux, for once out of his red leather, but the dark colors didn't suit his younger brother, no matter how sexy he looked in formal attire.

"Do you really believe that he loves you?" Vergil asked in a bored tone as he stared down at the picture.

"I know for a fact that he does," Trish adamantly hissed back, wondering why he would ask a stupid question like that.

Dark melodic laughter filled the shop's living room joined office space.

"Foolish girl…Dante only married you to keep you close, because you bear a strong resemblance to our Mother."

"LAIR! He loves me!"

"Really? Has he ever told you so? Has he ever screamed out your name in heated passion? No of course not. My brother loves you as one might love a mother," Vergil mocked. He continued on with his hurtful tongue. "Dante is in love with me."

"You're sick! You're wrong for forcing Dante to be with you," she fired back remembering the photos she saw of Vergil dominating his brother – forcing Dante to submit to his sinful lust.

"Is that what you think? I forced myself upon him."

"No one least of all any parent would consent to their children having that _type_ of a relationship!"

"It must be hard living among righteous mortals?" he asked.

"Have you lived with them for so long that you forgot how demon society works? Dante and I are devils following our mating instincts. Naturally, he would bed you considering that some of _my_ genetic make-up is imprinted in you. How do you think Mundus was able to create you? My DNA flows in your veins. My scent and allure is cemented in your being – that is why my brother married you – to keep me close to his heart."

Tears slowly descended from azure eyes. "Stop it! Dante is MY husband! MINE! He belongs to ME!"

The former General continued with his taunting. "Dante is your husband in name only, but he is my mate in body and soul. Haven't you ever wondered about the mark on his neck?"

Giving pause to the question, Trish did think about the strange markings on the base of Dante's neck. The jagged scars resembled teeth indentations but there were too many to be considered human.

Devils and Demons were known for their rapid healing ability. Why would those scars not heal on Dante? Trish was tempted on several occasions to ask the stoic devil hunter, but didn't and now wished she had.

"Since I'm seeing the curious look in your eyes I'll take that as a no. You never asked – probably too afraid of what the answer would be, but since I'm more than willing to explain I'll tell you. The mark upon Dante's shoulder is my claim of ownership over him."

Shaking her head negatively, Trish felt as if she was in some type of weird sci-fi movie.

"How could you do something as vile and disgusting as that?"

Vergil knew he struck a nerve with her. Smiling boldly, he answered, "It was quite easy after the euphoric rush I got following his claiming of me."

Her stomach clenched painfully. Trish willed for her food to stay down – she gagged a few times. Her breathing now labored her head was spinning with the room.

"You bastard!"

In an instant, Yamato was at her throat. "I'm done wasting my time. Where is Dante? Remember, Trish, you are mortal now." Vergil threatened, "I can kill you with a flick of my wrist."

Conceding in defeat, Trish said, "Tokyo. He went to the Sunset Shrine in Tokyo."

Vergil promptly re-sheathed his sword letting Trish slump to her feet then left without a word of thanks.

The hard wood floor darkened as it was drenched with Trish's free flowing tears. Loud sobs shook her body as she wrapped her arms around herself, gently rocking back and worth to calm down from her encounter with Vergil.

Never had any one been so spiteful as the older twin. But then he was a half-breed, she couldn't imagine what he would be like if he was a full demon. Vergil suppressed his human emotions for better than Dante.

The younger twin would always remind her of how hard it was to keep his non-human side from taking over: _'Emotions are what define a person'_ –he told her once and she believed it, and it was with that belief she would be able to keep the man she loved by her side.

There was no way possible of Vergil luring Dante from her. For all she knew, the older Sparda son could have been telling lies just to unhinge her.

But that didn't mean she trusted Vergil either. He had a way to bend people to his will, manipulate them with his low mesmerizing voice. She shook her head to clear it. Even as his voice echoed in her mind she drifted away not feeling quite herself.

With her decision made, she swiftly packed a bag and locked down the shop – she was going to Japan.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: So, tell me what you think? Seems like Trish is going to fight for her man, but will she win? Vergil is adamant as well to keep a hold on Dante. Well, there's only one way to find out what happens and that is to stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOo Teaser for Chapter 4 oOo

"The young man was here but left. Where? I don't know. Now, go and leave my family in peace."

"Very well. I will go, but if you're lying…let's just say the devil in me has a mean streak that loves a little blood shed."

Vergil prepared to leave the shrine when Force Edge roared to life making him stop.


	4. Into the Well

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Hitokimi. Thanks a bunch for taking on another story with me (smiles). Any mistakes after she has finished her work are mine

* * *

Special thank you to:Silvermane1, Kurai Noto, luvthefluff4ever, Lady Kanna-Chan, pixy, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it._

* * *

_

Summary: The older Sparda twin is on the hunt for his elusive brother. Will he find him?

oOoOoOo

Chapter 4: Into the Well

Three days.

It would take Kagome at least three days to reach Inuyasha's home. She didn't know how fast that demon could travel and she wasn't taking any chances on him catching her either. She could feel him practically breathing down her neck, and it scared her.

His aura felt different unlike any other demon she came across in her adventures with Inuyasha, but right now she just can't place it. Her thoughts were on getting to her friend.

_/What is a demon doing in modern day Japan/_ she asked herself pedaling as fast as she could, but she nearly tumbled from her bike as the ground rumbled.

"An Earthquake?"

But Kagome had a bad feeling that it wasn't a natural phenomena occurring.

Just then crimson light flooded the surrounding forest. The young miko turned in time to see a beam of red shot up out of the Bone Eater's well. Kagome didn't even wait – she took off as fast as her legs would allow.

oOoOoOo

A ripple appeared out of thin air before a swirling black hole opened.

The family of the Sunset Shrine stared wide-eye as a long leg came through the void followed by a body then the other leg.

"Quick, Souta, get my-"

Unfortunately, grandpa wasn't as quick as the new comer. A gleaming katana was at his neck – posed to lop his head if he made any sudden movements.

"Hey, leave my Grandfather alone!"

Vergil looked down at the little boy kicking him. Pushing the old man aside, he turned Yamato on Souta.

"No harm will come to you unless I get some answers," he said grabbing onto the small child, lifting him in the air by the collar of his shirt.

"W-what do you want?" Souta asked scared now that he was dangling in the air starring into cold emotionless grey eyes.

"I'm looking for a man who looks like me except he's dressed in red leather with long white hair. Where did he go?"

However, Souta didn't answer, his mom did, "The young man was here but left. Where? I don't know. Now, go and leave my family in peace."

Mrs. Higurashi stood patiently for the man, who she can only assume was Dante's twin brother, to put her baby down. The former General dropped Souta abruptly with an 'oomph' from him.

"Very well," Vergil acquiesced flipping his sword away from Souta and sheathing it. "I will leave, but if you're lying… let's just say the devil in me has a mean streak that loves a little blood shed."

Vergil prepared to leave the shrine when Force Edge roared to life making him stop. He pulled the sword from its invisible sheath at his back. Force Edge vibrated violently forcing Vergil to turn back around into the shrine. The sword glowed red as Vergil cautiously walk through the open gardens.

He was about to pass an old looking shed but Force Edge had other plans. It ripped itself out of his hand crashing through the sliding wood doors. It floated above the open well.

Vergil peered into the dark shaft. It seemed to go on forever. Without another thought he grabbed onto the hilt of his sword flipping into the air and diving in the well.

Souta's mom hugged him as if he would fade away trying to calm his racing heart and stop the rush of tears.

"Mom, what's going to happen?" he asked sniffling.

"I don't know dear. Hopefully, Kagome and her friends will be able to figure it out. Come on let's help Grandpa."

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: How was that?

It was brought to my attention that I was focusing too much on Vergil and Dante, seeing that the story is in the Inuyasha section. I'm trying to build the plot by introducing the twins first and a little bit about their relationship. Of course I needed a way for them to meet up with Inuyasha and the gang. However, if they are more of a focus (which I doubt) I will switch the section to Devil May Cry.

Nemesis

oOo Teaser for Chapter 5 oOo

Inuyasha was perched on to of a hill when he saw the dark blue light pass through the tree line of his forest where the well was located. Never in all this time since he has known Kagome that was her spiritual aura dark. This was something else. Something that was going to turn their lives upside down.

Getting up, Inuyasha made haste – Kagome was in trouble.


	5. Inconceivable

Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Hitokimi. Thanks a bunch for taking on another story with me (smiles). Any mistakes after she has finished her work are mine

* * *

Special thank you to: Risi-Chan, Silvermane1, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

Summary: Kagome is scared of something. What is it? None of her friends knows, but they will find out..

oOoOoOo

Chapter 5: Inconceivable

The sparring dummy lost another limb. It sailed into the air landing in the far corner of the training arena. The dummy was nothing more than a bag of sand after the beating it took from the Inu-hanyou.

Inuyasha dropped to the padded floor gripping his stomach as he tried to keep his breakfast from making a return trip. His stomach gave another lurch. _/Staydownstaydownstaydown/_ he chanting in his head, but it didn't work. He threw-up in his towel next to what was left of the practice dummy.

Every day he would go through this routine of fighting with his body to keep his food where it belonged, or if wasn't that he was feeling faint at odd hours of the day.

And to complicate matters even more, the demands of his mate at night was wearing him down. He was starting to fall asleep during some of his lessons, which was vexing to his tutors. What the hell did he care? This was his last year with the old cankerous dogs.

He was just thankful that his mate was too busy tending to the business of the estate in their father's absent to notice that he had been sick. Inuyasha didn't want to visit a healer – too afraid of what they would find and they would more the likely inform Sesshoumaru of his failing health.

And he really didn't want to tell his brother about him being ill. The hanyou sighed. Maybe if he saw the old hag near his forest she could help, and he didn't have to worry about Sesshoumaru finding out. His dog of a brother would have to be desperate to go to a human village and talk to a human about anything.

Inuyasha gathered his things and left for Kaede's. Too bad he didn't inform his brother of where he was going – it might have saved him from a headache that he was definitely going to get.

oOoOoOo

Running through the sparsely grove of trees was a lot harder on foot than traveling on Kirara. The neko-youkai was not up to carrying anyone. She was still exhausted from the day before and was yet to recover. So, now Miroku and Sango headed off into Inuyasha's forest looking for their friend, Kagome.

They added speed to their unhurried pace after they saw a red beam of light follow the celestial blue – someone followed Kagome into the Bone Eater's well.

oOoOoOo

Inuyasha was perched on to of a hill when he saw the dark blue light pass through the tree line of his forest where the well was located. Never in all this time since he has known Kagome that her spiritual aura dark. This was something else – something that was going to turn their lives upside down.

Getting up, Inuyasha made haste – Kagome was in trouble.

oOoOoOo

Colliding into each other was one sure way to know you've been found. Also it was a way to get bruised badly for not paying attention to where one was going.

"Ow!"

Stars danced around Sango's head as swirls of blackness faded in and out of Miroku's vision.

"Oh, my! I'm sorry you guys."

"Don't worry about, Kagome," Sango said helping Miroku to his feet then knocking him back down again as he rubbed (the dust he says) on her behind.

"Where were you going so fast?" Sango tried her best to ignore the monk by turning her attention back to Kagome.

Remembering what had her in a panic, Kagome began to help them gather their scattered weapons.

"Come-on! We gotta out of here!"

"Why? What's the matter? You seem edgy all of sudden." Sango noticed about the girl.

Just in that moment, Miroku instantly stood gripping his staff. The monk stared intently at the darken shrubs in front of them.

The branches and plants rustled as a flash of red tumbled through.

"INUYASHA!"

"Yeah?" the half-demon answered patting his haori to rid it of the dry leaves and twigs that was sticking to it.

They breathed a sigh of relief as it was only their friend well it was until another patch of red entered the clearing where they were gathered.

Kagome began to tremble as she hid behind Miroku and Sango leaving Inuyasha to deal the threat.

"Okay, buddy, that's far enough. Who the hell are you?"

"Whoa! Wait-a-minute," he said easing back with his hands in the air. "I need to talk with Kagome."

Inuyasha looked to his scared friend. "She ain't talking to ya, so just turn around go back to wherever you came from," he said leaving no room for arguing but caution was thrown to the wind.

"Look, Kagome, I'm sorry if I scared you – just let me explain."

The young priestess peered over Sango and Miroku's shoulder still tight lipped.

Now being curious, Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Explain what?"

Dante usually didn't tell people about his heritage – some automatically figure it out.

"I'm a devil."

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Was that better? I hope so. I'm unsure about some of the terms for the clothing that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru wears, so if I make a mistake with naming the wrong article of clothing please inform me.

Okay, so now we have Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku on the scene as well as Dante. What do you think is going to happen with Dante explains about being a devil? Don't know, well stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

oOo Teaser for Chapter 6 oOo

"Something happened to him…I don't know…he changed."

He walked toward her when a ball of light landed on the ground and a person materialized before them.

A soft 'damn' was muttered by Inuyasha who looked like he was in trouble.

"In-u-ya-sha."


	6. Brother against brother

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Hitokimi. Thanks a bunch for taking on another story with me (smiles). Any mistakes after she has finished her work are mine

* * *

_Special thank you to_: Risi-Chan,Silvermane1, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

Summary: After jumping into the well after Kagome, Dante now has to convince the girl that he's not going to harm her. But how is going to do that with Inuyasha standing in his way?

oOoOoOo

Chapter 6: Brother against brother

Everyone in the palace was learning quickly to stay out of the young lord's path. Sesshoumaru nearly destroyed his family home in search of his brother.

The servants wisely held their tongues when talking about the inu-youkai's choice in mates. Of all the high royal demons and demonesses, there could have been at least _one_ to have caught the interest of the future Western Lord.

But instead he lowered himself and mated with his no account half-brother, Inuyasha, and unofficial at that. To even get Inuyasha accepted as Sesshoumaru's mate, since he didn't hold status as a legitimate heir, the Great Dog demon would have to give his approval. Toga would want a perfect match for his oldest son, which meant mating to a female royal inu-youkai of pure-blood decent, who would be able to bear exceptionally strong pups.

As it stands now, Lord Sesshoumaru would cut down anyone saying anything scathing about his mate, who was currently no where to be found.

"Mm-my Lord?"

"What is it, Jaken?"

The toad demon was nervous. His master's golden eyes were spotting red. Lord Sesshoumaru was most displeased with his brother.

"Master Inuyasha's hand maiden said that he was in the training arena, but doesn't know if he is still there, my Lord."

The pair walked to Inuyasha's last location.

oOoOoOo

Inuyasha's half assembled pack all gasp and ogled the tall silver haired man in front of them.

Steeling his nerves, Dante prepared to tell his secret. He could do this; he was after all the most feared Devil Hunter.

"My name is Dante. My Father was Sparda, the commanding General for the underworld's army."

Again he managed to shock them.

"I heard of him," Inuyasha found himself saying as one of his ears flicked off a fly.

"Yeah, me too," Sango said a minute later tapping her index finger to her chin in thought.

"So, have I," Miroku interjected as well.

Dante rolled his eyes – not surprised. Was there any body who didn't know of his Father? Then he looked at Kagome. Question marks bobbing around her head.

/_Okay, so I found one_/ he thought.

"If the Dark Knight was your Father then who is your Mother?" Sango asked.

"A human."

Yet again the group was stunned speechless as they gazed at the man behind Dante dressed in blue. It was Dante's twin brother. They recovered by getting into battle stances – well, all except for Dante.

"What are you doing here, Vergil?" he asked.

"I came for you, brother."

Dante slowly unsheathed Alastor. "Why, you fuckin' bastard? You should have stayed in Hell where you belong."

"After my and Mundus' defeat on Mallet Island – the spell Mundus cast on me was broken. I've regained my lost memories and now I want what is rightfully mine."

Dante chuckled darkly. "Didn't you hear, dear brother? I'm no longer to be had – I'm a married man now."

"She has no claim on you, Dante; I do, unless of course you renounce our bond."

The twin dressed in red (Dante) said nothing more. What bond were they talking about? But they didn't get to hear the answer as the brothers charged each other.

All excluding Inuyasha couldn't follow the precise movements as they danced around the opened field. Inuyasha laid back bored, not bothering to watch. He figured they would sooner or later knock each other out. His eyes were getting heavy and yawned widely. Inuyasha was going to take a nap, but for Sango, Kagome, Miroku they watched (as best as they could) at the light movements of the dueling twins.

Swords swooshed and clanked against each other as the twins tried to over power the other. They met head-on each blade rubbing with hot friction. The metal glowed at the point of contact.

"Do you remember, Dante?"

"Yeah, I remember. I remember how you left me to pick-up the pieces after you fell. I will not put myself through that type of pain again Vergil," Dante hissed, pivoting on his right foot as Vergil did the opposite.

Time stilled as Vergil knocked the powerful weapon out of his younger brother's hands. It was just as before when they fought on top of Temen-ni-gru. Vergil plunged Yamato deep into Dante's stomach – blood dripped onto black calf high leather boots, only this time there was no cutting words of condescension or heavy rain fall. Alastor flipped back to the earth – embedding itself deeply into the soft grass.

With his left hand, Vergil pushed his brother off his sword. Dante fell to the ground, his blood seeping at a snail's pace into the dirt beneath his back as it spread out in the thick ankle high grass.

"Hey, you! Why did you kill him!" Jumping up from her place on the ground, Kagome yelled at the standing twin. She was not pleased at what she saw. At least when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fought, they didn't give into the hate that had fueled their dislike for one another.

"Kagome! Look!" Miroku called out pointing to where Dante had fallen to his death.

His body was hidden in the grass but they saw the slight movement of his legs and his fingers bending as he stirred from being knocked unconscious by his bastard of a brother. Just as he was about to rise, Dante was yet again pierced by Alastor and Vergil.

/_Son-of-a-bitch!_/

A purifying arrow whizzed through the air, flying fast to its target only to be deflected.

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

The Large boomerang fell to the ground in pieces. Vergil air-tricked passed Sango and knocked her to the ground. One by one they fell but Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome after he saw the demon slayer fall. He was no longer being passive as the fighting now escalated to threatening his friends – his pack members. Miroku lashed out at Dante's brother but he too fell.

"You are of no significance to me."

"Then why attack my friends?"

"I'm merely defending myself. Besides, your friends interfered between my brother and me." Looking to Kagome, Vergil asked, "Why did he follow you here?"

She thought about what happened at the shrine. "Something happened to him…he…I don't know…he changed."

Vergil was about to step toward her when a ball of blinding white light landed on the ground next to them and a person materialized before them.

A soft 'damn' was muttered by Inuyasha who looked like he was in trouble.

"In-u-ya-sha."

His name rolled off his brother's tongue like silk running along his skin – teasing him, tempting him. Inuyasha shivered.

Kagome noticed the silent heated exchanged between the half-brothers but there was an underlining passion that flowed from them. She could feel it, and she didn't like it.

"Why are you here with these…humans?" Sesshoumaru asked spiting out the last word with as much distain as the aristocrat could.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!"

Unbeknown to the younger half-demon his brother was not in the mood to listen or put up with his mouth. Normal cold emotionless golden orbs gradually bleed red, but no one noticed as their attention was drawn to the sword that was now sticking through Vergil's chest. Blood bubbled out of Vergil's mouth as he gasped for breath, eyes wide opened in shock.

Alastor crackled an electrifying blue as did its owner.

"You know, Vergil…" Dante hissed in his twin's ear pushing the sword in a little deeper until the hilt hit his back, "just because you're older doesn't mean you can treat me any kind of way. If you want me, you're going to have to reclaim me." And snatched Alastor out. Blood squirted across the grass.

The monk and demon-slayer steadily got to their feet. Kagome ran to them passing by Dante and Vergil. Their auras flickered, both coming to their knees in a burst of energy.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome screamed in fright – now there were two devils. Demons she could deal with. Devils; however, were something totally different. They were unpredictable and highly temperamental as well as vicious.

Enormous wings flared out – the group really couldn't distinguish them aside from Dante's red/black and Vergil's blue/black form.

Vergil quickly turned and launched himself at Dante, pulling Force Edge from his back. Dante parried the strike. Unfortunately, the force of the block rippled out causing those around to fly backwards. This in turn cause Sesshoumaru to transform to his true form as Inuyasha couldn't protect himself from being thrown into a near by tree, but what pushed the inu-youkai was when he heard something snap. His mate didn't move to stand back up.

Sesshoumaru towered over the fighting demon twins. He growled in warning for them to cease their petty squabble, but it went unheeded, so he did the next best thing to break them apart: he swatted both of them with a giant paw.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: You know if Dante and Vergil are not careful they are going to end up as dog food. Well, so far this is getting to get pretty good. I can't believe that the twins were arguing in front of complete strangers! Talk about airing one's dirty laundry. I'm thrilled that everyone who has left positive feedback is delighted with the story.

Okay, so everyone is present and accounted for, now what? Dante and Vergil's devil trigger has done something to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru didn't take too kindly to that. What will the young lord do? Stay tune for the next chapter to find out.

oOo Teaser for chapter 7 oOo

"Sesssh? Sesshoumaru?"

"I am here, brother."

"What-what happened?"

"Those ningens started fighting and threw you into a tree breaking your arm, but you still injured." Sesshoumaru's eyes gave away more information that Inuyasha has ever seen in them. "I smell death upon you."

The inu-hanyou shut his eyes. He knew that it would come to this one day – it was just a matter of time. Inuyasha was dying.


	7. What happened?

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Hitokimi. Thanks a bunch for taking on another story with me (smiles). Any mistakes after she has finished her work are mine

* * *

Special thanks to: Risi-Chan, Kurai Noto, Silvermane1,and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

Summary: Inuyasha has been gravely injured. What will Sesshoumaru do to Dante and Vergil for hurting his mate?

oOoOoOo

Chapter 7: What happened?

The palace was deathly quiet. A small crowd of servants stood outside of Lord Sesshoumaru's private bedchamber including Sango, Kagome, and Miroku as healers roamed in and out. Of the servants who were outside, they carried various bowls and phials of dry healing herbs, a mixture of sleeping draughts, strips of cloth, teas and anything else the healers could think of.

Inside the bedchamber, Sesshoumaru knelt quietly by his bed carefully watching every move the healers made when they treated his mate's more obvious wounds, but for some reason the healers couldn't find why the inu-hanyou was bleeding (at least spotting) from his lower region.

The door slid open to reveal the tall menacing form of the great dog general, Toga. Every one scattered out the way. He hauled his eldest son up by the throat, growling. Sesshoumaru held his tongue. If he said one word now would not be in his best interest.

"All of you, leave us!" Toga commanded.

"But my Lord? The young-"

The dog demon's lavender stripes stretched across his face and gold colored eyes instantly turned red. He dropped Sesshoumaru unceremoniously to the floor and lashed out at the servant for daring to defy a direct order.

Toga was breathing heavily through flared nostrils. Blood was now dripping from his claws. The healer was holding his mangled arm.

"Let that be a warning to you. Now, go! Before I do more than cut up your arm."

The healer ran from the room leaving another servant to slide the door close, and began to clean away the blood trail. Toga's eyes ebbed to their natural state before refocusing his attention on his young son.

He could smell the faint scent of sex on Inuyasha as well as on Sesshoumaru and round the room. Growling again, Toga barked out, "I should cut you down, Sesshoumaru! You had no right to claim Inuyasha. What am I going to tell to the Tai-youkai of the Northern land?"

"Tell him what you like, Father. I have no wish to be mated to his bitch of a daughter."

Seeing red again, Toga got ready to lunge for his oldest. He stopped; however, when a slight whimper reached his ears, which was a good thing because he probably would have killed Sesshoumaru.

"Sess-Sesshoumaru?"

Ignoring his father, the future lord went to his mate. "I am here, Inuyasha."

"What-what happened?"

At the tenderness in Sesshoumaru's voice, Toga quietly exited the room. He would decide what to do about their mating later. Right now he had to question the humans that were currently in the dungeon.

"Those ningens started fighting and threw you into a tree breaking your arm, but you are still injured." Sesshoumaru's eyes gave away more information Inuyasha has ever seen in them. "I smell death upon you."

The inu-hanyou shut his eyes. He knew that it would come to this one day – it was just a matter of time. Inuyasha was dying.

oOoOoOo

The dungeon was just like any other dungeon except this one was magically warded apparently against demons. Dante walked the length of his cell not much to do as his weapons at least Ebony and Ivory were taken from him. Alastor (god bless the sword) didn't take kindly to other people handling it other than him or his brother. Trish couldn't even wield the temperamental sword. His thoughts strayed to his wife.

Was his life so fucked up that he was so lonely without his mate that he married the only remnant of him? He scoffs as he hatefully eyed the jerk in the cell across from his. Then the inevitable happened – his stomach grumbled – loudly. His main priority was getting something to eat instead of getting out.

"Hey! You know we need to eat!"

gurgle

"Does any body hear me! I said we need some food down here!"

urrrgh

"Oh, man, this sucks."

"Will you be quiet?" Vergil hissed.

Dante chuckled. "Well, that's a first? You wanting _me_ to be quiet. Huh, I thought you like hearing me scream?"

The older twin stood to face his mirror image. Vergil smirked. "Oh, but I do…especially when you do that trick with your ton-"

Footsteps coming down the stone stair ceased their playful banter. The twins eyed the silver haired demon – he was short compared to them considering they stood at a nose bleed height of six foot seven.

"I want some answers," Toga demanded peering into the cells to take a good look at them. As unbelieving as it was, Toga, for all his proper etiquette for political speak he could not form one single word as he stared at his friend's offspring, but it couldn't be, could it?

"And maybe we have them," Dante flippantly said closing his eyes to the angry protest of his stomach. "But before we answer yours we have a few questions of our own."

Silence regain before an agreement was made.

"So ask away," Dante said as he settled himself down on his cot that was not long enough for him.

"Where did you get this sword?"

"It's mine," Vergil deadpanned.

"Impossible!"

"Believe what you like," Vegil replied in his usual devil may care attitude.

"The true owner of Yamato is not you."

"Yes, I know, it's Sparda."

(Gasp) "What did you do? Kill him for it?"

Unfortunately, the wards also dampen one's sense of smell. So, Toga had no way of identifying the twins.

"I wish, but no and since you must know – Yamato was gifted to me upon Sparda's death. It's my inheritance from my Father."

Golden eyes lit up the dim holding block. Then Dante jumped up practically dancing around his tiny space. "You're the dog in the picture," Dante stated proudly.

"Make sense, brother."

They tuned out Toga and carried on as if he wasn't there.

"Nono, Verge, remember when Dad would always talk about his adventures in the Western Lands of old Japan? He always talked about his friend the dog general who had hair as silver as the full moon and eyes as intense like the sun. Dad would always point excitedly at the painting."

Realization dawned in the other quicksilver orbs.

"Inu no Taisho," Vergil softly whispered.

Coming back to his senses somewhat, Toga asked, "No one should be able to handle a sword as powerful as this."

"But you're able to hold it?" Dante interjected confused.

"Hmph, it was my fang that was infused with Sparda's blood to make the blade indestructible – in other words – Yamato can slice through anything."

Laughing erupted from the young twin. Vergil merely gritted his teeth in aggravation at his brother. Dante always acted so damn childish.

"The Great Dog Demon, Toga, we are the sons of Sparda. Now, we've answered your questions, can we go?"

Another rumble from Dante's empty tummy echoed throughout the otherwise silent stone walls.

Toga gave them a hearty smiled and waved his hand. The cell doors creaked opened. Who have thought, Sparda having pups of his own?

Following behind them the dog demon took in the twins playfulness. It would be interesting to see how they get along with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: How was that? I've brought in Toga now, so everything is set. What will happen once the dust has settled? Will Sesshoumaru be able to save Inuyasha? Why isn't he healing? Well, to find out, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOo Teaser for Chapter 8 oOo

"I know that you are here, Inuyahsa."

/_Shimatta_/ Inuyasha mental cursed.

"Your rancid stench is all around this majestic place."

"Wh-what do you want?"

A clawed hand shifted through wet silvery locks of hair.

"Why, do you tease me, Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" Not really understanding why Sesshoumaru would say such a thing to him.

"I can't stand the sight of you because of your filthy human blood, but I…"


	8. The announcement

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

**W A R N I N G 2: **This chapter has been **_edited_**. If you would the full version please email me.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Hitokimi. Thanks a bunch for taking on another story with me (smiles). Any mistakes after she has finished her work are mine

* * *

_Special thank you to_: Risi-Chan, Kathlean Yuki, Silvermane, The Stunning Lies of Lullabies, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

Summary: Inuyasha has been gravely injured. What will Sesshoumaru do to Dante and Vergil for hurting his mate?

oOoOoOo

Chapter 8: The announcement

Evening turned into morning then evening again before Sesshoumaru emerged from his chambers. Kagome and the others waited with bated breath for some type of report on Inuyasha's condition. But the young inu-youkai ignored them.

Kagome fumed. She had a right to know how her friend was doing! She opened her mouth to let him know as much when a quiet call of her name came from inside the room. She quickly ran passed Miroku and Sango nearly tripping over them on her way in.

The room was dimly lit save for the one candle that was slowly burning on the bedside table and the blazing fire from the hearth.

Kagome held onto the gasp that was threatening to escape as she looked at the pale form of her friend – the half-demon she fell in love with.

Falling to her knees, Kagome hugged him. Inuyasha winced in pain but the girl holding on to him paid no notice to it.

"Why are you not healing, Inuyasha?" she tearfully asked.

"I-I don't know. Listen, Kagome, I don't want you to be here. Go home."

Tears started flowing as his body went into a spasm again.

"Please, Inuyasha, don't send me away. I want to be here for you. I-I…I love you."

In that same moment the door slide open to a highly enraged Sesshoumaru. The miko forgot about his heightened hearing. The older inu-brother struck her in the stomach causing Kagome to double over from the excruciating ache at being pierced by sharp claws. Blood slowly appeared on her shirt.

Sesshoumaru was about to attack her again but Inuyasha called out to him. "Sessh…don't kill her," Inuyasha weakly pleaded, unable to rise up from the bed, but it was too late. The young lord swiftly grabbed Kagome by the throat all ready squeezing. His claws were digging into her delicate skin.

"You human have no right to make such a claim."

How was Inuyasha going to make his brother put his friend down?

Friend.

The word sounded so cheap in his ears. This was all he could offer to the girl from the future and nothing more. Inuyasha only loved her as a kid sister but was not in love with her. He couldn't give her what she wanted, what she expected – he knew for some time about her feelings toward him, but his heart was all ready taken by the one who was holding her. Kagome was too young to understand things concerning the heart. She had a lot of growing to do.

"Sesshoumaru," his father growled.

"Father, I'm merely protecting what is mine. The ningen has no right-"

"That is enough, Sesshoumaru. Lady Kagome, are you okay?"

She coughed gasping for air holding onto her stomach trying not to pass out as her vision blurred, but nodded her head that she was fine. Toga shot his son a disapproving glare.

Dante and Vergil both went to Inuyasha's bedside. They smelled it. The scent was undeniable. How could they – a canine species – miss something that was killing the boy? The twins eyed each other in open shock.

"Get a healer and a mid-wife!" Vergil ordered pulling back on heavy furs, which earned a growl from Sesshoumaru. "Shut up!"

"How dare you-"

"I said SHUT the FUCK up! Be useful for something other than growling!" Vergil yelled. Dante stepped away form his brother. The older twin would not back down if challenged.

"I, Sesshoumaru, do not take orders from a half-breed."

As soon as those words left his mouth his father was on him – knocking him clear across the room. Sesshoumaru skidded across the floor. He stood swaying on his feet wiping the blood from his mouth. The Inu no Taisho was within his right to discipline his stubborn heir as he saw fit.

"I am telling you, Sesshoumaru, do not use that foul word under my roof. Go and _fetch _a healer and a mid-wife as requested."

Humiliated by his father in the worse way possible, Sesshoumaru left.

oOoOoOo

Thankfully, Inuyasha had long since fallen unconscious when the healers returned with a mid-wife. Kagome was tended to by the second healer as the other was assisting the twins. She couldn't make out the low whispering and hush tones, but by the expression on their faces it didn't look too good.

Another puzzling thought that crossed her mind, as she sipped on the cup bitter tasting tea that the healer gave her, was why would Sesshoumaru acted the way his did? He couldn't stand his brother and yet he was going all crazy because she declared her love to the young inu-hanyou. However, she didn't get to ask what was wrong as her eye lids began close.

/That mangy dog!...put…a…a sleeping…(yawn)…potion in…my tea…/

Once Kagome slumped over, servants came in to lay her down in a more comfortable position in another room.

Sesshoumaru re-entered his bedchamber only to have his father turn him back out. The elder son was none too pleased about being separated from his brother but he silently obeyed.

Although he would never admit it, he was quite worried for his mate. He sat down near his door (now free of Inuyasha's human friends), Sesshoumaru thought back to almost a year ago to when he claimed his brother.

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

_Of all the times for **this** to happen while his father was away, but for it to happen to his brother at the same time was just too much!_

_His stomach fell at the thought of his half-breed brother. A snarl escaped his lips. His irises tinged green as his vision faded. Sesshoumaru blinked trying to will his transformation away, but it was difficult to do. His brother's scent was floating throughout the palace – taunting him._

_How was he going to survive his heat with Inuyasha so close and tempting? He wasn't, and he knew of only one way to slake his growing desire for his half-breed brother._

_oOoOoOo_

_The hot springs brought no type of relief to the inu-hanyou. He lay out behind the water fall of the warming pool of water. What was wrong with him? Even Kouga and Miroku started acting strange around him especially Kouga._

_The wolf had groped and kissed him senseless one night, not that Inuyasha minded – no that wasn't the problem. The problem was when his brother had nearly beat Kouga to death when they came back to the palace after their weekly rendezvous (which had been going on for over a month) of heavy petting and kissing. From that day on Kouga stopped seeing him other than to say hello and to see how he was doing._

_Kouga's change in attitude toward him left him hurt and confused. Inuyasha thought for sure that the wolf prince would ask him to be his mate, but it never came. Just as well, who would want a half-breed anyway? He wasn't desirable enough to attract his friend. For two days, Inuyasha had bawled his eyes out because of it._

_What really had him confused was his brother. Sesshoumaru wanted to kill him one minute then avoided him whenever possible. His eyes began to sting – Sesshoumaru didn't want him either –he was a taint to the Inu-western clan – his was of mixed blood._

_His ears swirled at the sound of someone approaching. Luckily, he was still on the other side of the waterfall and could not be seen._

_And to his surprise it was the one haunting his very thoughts. He stilled, not making a sound. He couldn't deal with his brother when he was overly emotional._

_But Fate had always mocked his prayers._

"_I know that you are here, Inuyasha."_

_/Shimatta/ Inuyasha cursed to himself._

"_Your rancid stench is all around this majestic place."_

_Slipping into the water without causing large ripples, Inuyasha waded through to the middle as his brother suddenly appeared before him – naked – and absolutely hot._

"_Wh-what do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha whimpered._

"_Why do you tease me, Inuyasha?"_

"_Huh?" Inuyasha said not really understanding why his own brother would say such a thing to him. _

"_I can't stand the sight of you because of your…human blood, but I want to be near you…around you…**in** you, because of our father's blood," Sesshoumaru purred seductively in a velvet ear._

_Nothing the inu-youkai said was making any sense whatsoever. Inuyasha leaned into his brother's sensual touch._

"_You're in heat, brother, as I am, but your scent…" Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply at Inuyasha's neck. "…is something a female youkai emits to attract a potential mate."_

_Dazed golden orbs snapped up – blinking rapidly to clear away the haze. /He doesn't know, does he? There's no way/ Inuyasha thought as he escaped his brother's gentle hold._

_However, his youkai blood had other plans for him. He was nearly out of the water when his brother told him to stop. The half inu-youkai dutifully obeyed, that in it self annoyed, Inuyasha. Hands skimmed up and down his still wet skin making his blood hum with want, Inuyasha moaned from his brother's touch._

_His breathing became unsteady as he pressed against his brother._

_This was wrong on so many levels! The human part of his mind screamed but his youkai's need squashed the treacherous thought. The demon in him wanted what his half-brother was offering. This might be his only opportunity to get a mate._

"_From this day forward, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru recited, ghosting a hand over his soon-to-be mate's body._

"_From this day forward, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha answered as if in a trance._

_They were acting on instinct now. Their youkais no longer staying under control._

"_All shall know that I claim you as my mate," Sesshoumaru finished lightly biting down on Inuyasha's neck._

"_All shall know that I claim you as my mate," the hanyou repeated and copying the other male's first stage marking._

_Inuyasha then instinctively dropped to the ground on all four arching his back. _

_Inuyasha eyes long pass the point of redness. He growled as his brother took him in one even push in. Inuyasha howled in delight as the future Lord of the Western land started an unhurried agonizing pace as he transformed. Unnoticed by Inuyasha he transformed into his canine form. _

_His dog form was much smaller than Sesshoumaru's but it didn't matter. They were in a feral rut. Nothing was going to prevent them from completing their union. Their heady scent of sex drifted out a mile warning others to stay away letting them know that a female was being claimed._

_Sesshoumaru bit the back of his mate's neck as he pounded into the smaller dog. This would be the start of many couplings throughout the night as Sesshoumaru took his mate repeatedly in their true form, but neither was aware of the consequences of what their bonding would bring._

oOo _End flashback_ oOo

The door slid opened. Sesshoumaru nearly gagged on the pungent odor of blood and death that drifted from his room but he reframed from doing so. Everyone skirted by him except for his father who closed the door behind him, not allowing him to see his mate.

Never had the great dog demon looked so (dare he say) defeated. Sesshoumaru saw that look twice before.

The first time was when his mother died – a glorious death as it was to die protecting one's offspring, Sesshoumaru always blamed himself for letting his mother die, but his father did not blame him. He was after all just a young pup at the time, and the second time was when Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, passed away from old age.

It was the look of losing someone close – a loved one. Did that mean that he, Sesshoumaru, loved his brother?

Fear suddenly gripped his heart. He was about to shove his father aside until Toga said something totally unexpected.

"Inuyasha is resting, my son, but it will be quite some time before he is on his feet again."

Sesshoumaru listened keeping his gaze sternly locked with his father's.

"There…" Toga stumbled over his words. "Inuyasha was not dying as we originally assumed. He came close, which is why I could not use Tenseiga."

The Inu no Taisho grabbed onto his son making sure he didn't bolt with the next bit of news. "Some how, I don't know how, but you…you sired pups with Inuyasha. Unfortunately, they were not developed enough to live outside of the womb. I'm sorry."

His hold tightened as Sesshoumaru struggled to be by his mate's side.

Latching onto the back of his son's neck with his powerful teeth (like he use to when Sesshoumaru was a pup), but gentle enough not to inflict damage, Toga got the result he wanted. Sesshoumaru calmed immediately. Then without warning the young inu-youkai fainted in his father's strong arms.

The stress of worrying over his mate and finding out his pups died was just too much for Sesshoumaru to handle. Toga scooped up his son and took him to another bedchamber – Inuyasha's old room. Hopefully, his scent would be enough to keep Sesshoumaru passive throughout the night.

What a mess to return home to? He needed answers to what the hell went on while he was away. Inuyasha would be healing for awhile and Toga didn't want to upset him further. To top it all off, Inuyasha still had to be told of the lost of his pups.

The only obvious choice would be the sons of Sparda. Since they _knew_ exactly what was wrong with his young son. He would talk with them again, but after a few days. Toga wasn't sure he could handle the twins so soon, he groaned. How did Sparda deal with those two?

He sighed slipping off his cuirass, shoulder guards, and arm gauntlets. He untied the purple sash from his waist while Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga slipped into his large hands then placing them on their holding stands with Sounga between them.

Strangely enough the dragon blade had been blissfully silent throughout the entire exchange with his sons. He smiled a little. Maybe Sounga kept its big mouth closed for the simple reason that Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga roared to life to complain just as loud each time it said anything disrespectful to Toga or his family.

Sleep was the only thing on his mind as he entered his private bath to rid himself of the stinking smell of blood and death.

Hopefully, peace would reign tomorrow, Toga thought as he dried himself off and getting into bed.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: How was that? Now, I know what you're thinking. How did Vergil and Dante know that Inuyasha was pregnant? Will to find out stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOo Teaser Chapter 9 oOo

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To bed," Dante finally answered then moved to leave but Vergil being Vergil was not having that.

"Your bed is here with me."

"You lost your privilege to bed me when you sided with that bastard, Arkham!" Although Dante didn't say Mundus the accusation was there.


	9. My mate

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

**W A R N I N G 2: **This chapter has been _**e d i t e d**_. If you would like the unedited version please email.  
Notes: This chapter is mainly with Vergil and Dante, please don't get mad at me for not having Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Hitokimi. Thanks a bunch for taking on another story with me (smiles). Any mistakes after she has finished her work are mine.

**_Vocabulary_**: Air Trick – Vergil instantaneously teleports to a spot directly near an enemy or person.  
Summoned Swords – Vergil can hurl magically generated swords at an enemy or person.  
Devil Trigger - Dante and Vergil's true demonic form. For those who are unfamiliar with the Devil May Cry game, I believe the Capcom's official website have a scene shot of either Dante or Vergil in this form.

* * *

_**Special thank you to**_: Risi-Chan (get well soon!), The Stunning Lies of Lullabies, DINKA SAYURI ROYAL, Kathlean Yuki,Kurai Noto,and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

Summary: Vergil and Dante have some unfinished business to resolve. 

oOoOoOo

Chapter 9: My mate

A week passed with no sign of Dante or Vergil, and the family at the shrine was no help whatsoever. Trish paced inside of Dante's hotel suite. She was fortunate enough that she was the one who made the reservations or else she would have been back at Devil May Cry. All the hotels in the surrounding area were booked solid – reservations needed to be made at least 1 to 2 months in advance.

She blew out a huff of air as she stood outside on the balcony. Something was going on and all logical reasoning pointed at the shrine. Trish would be going back. Mrs. Higurashi invited her to join them for lunch. In the mean time maybe she'll do some shopping before going there.

Spending money was another way to get her mind off things.

oOoOoOo

Silver eyes glittered dangerously in the darkness of the vast bedchamber. Dante pointedly ignored his brother, who was staring at him in silent fury.

Dante was beyond seeing straight when it concerned Vergil. His brother did everything in his quest for power to not be with him. The realization of not being loved hurt, and he wasn't ready to give his heart back over to him just yet. Their relationship was going to have to change, starting right now.

The younger of the two stood and stretched out tired limbs hearing some of his joints pop from the cat-like movement.

Without saying a word he went to the door only to have Vergil _air trick _directly in front of him murder brewing in his gray orbs.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked dangerously.

Dante heard the strain in his brother's voice. Oh, yes, Vergil was not happy with their situation as well.

/Good! Serves the fucker right/ Dante thought as he tried to keep the smile off his face.

"To bed," Dante finally answered then moved to leave but Vergil being Vergil was not having that. The older twin instantaneously teleported in front of Dante as a _summoned sword_ whizzed by his head embedding itself into the wall before shattering like glass into tiny fragments before dissipating leaving a nice size burnt spot in its wake.

"Your bed is here with me."

"You lost your privilege to bed me when you sided with that bastard, Arkham!" Although Dante didn't say Mundus the accusation was there.

/Ah, so now we get to the real problem/ Vergil mused.

"This isn't about me opening the gateway, Dante, so tell me, what she's like? Does she ride you hard and long, or do you bend her over backwards so she can take you all the way to the hilt?"

/Damn you, Vergil! And damn my weak-willed body/

Dante moaned. He hated how his body responded to his brother's voice and touch. Dante let go of a deep moan as the other twin set his skin a blaze with nips to his neck and throat.

If there was one thing about Vergil that was a constant, it would be his colorful use of language when he chose to be blunt and to the point. And right now the point was to let Dante know who he belonged to.

"Or is she able to hit that spot deep within you to make you shutter and see stars, hm? Tell me, brother."

"No," Dante replied barely audible for Vergil's keen hearing as he was being led back into the room and pushed down on the futon.

Red leather and blue suede clothes made a trail from the door to the bed along with black and brown fingerless gloves, guns, holsters, and swords. Dante was sprawled underneath his lover waiting for the final step of coming together as one again.

The bond between them cried out for the reclaiming throughout the years of their separation. Even back on Mallet Island it reared its head causing both twins a lot of mental anguish with each of their encounters.

"Then why did you marry her?" Vergil questioned. "Answer me Dante – why did you marry her?" Vergil prodded licking the underside. He smirked as his brother's member twitched. "Because I _know _it wasn't for love."

"I-I was lonely without you, you fucking bastard!" Dante shouted.

"See brother it wasn't too hard to admit. I told you that I would come back to you and now that I'm back she has no place in our lives," Vergil told his brother as his went down on him.

Dante bucked his hips and grabbed onto his brother's hair speeding up his pace. Vergil relaxed his throat as Dante fisted his fingers in white hair. Vergil allowed the speed of the movement.

"Ah, yes!" Dante grunted.

And in a blinding burst of light the twins took on their demon forms and bit into the cords of each others neck – blood splattered against the walls and smeared on the bed covers. They growled, clawed and bit at each other making their union messy and violent.

The windows shattered around them. Bolts of energy crackled throughout the room scouring the walls. The wood floor buckled under the pressure of energy. Their demon aura mingled again for the first time in nearly ten years.

One of the interior walls exploded as another release of their power peaked as Dante reached completion for a second time.

Neither noticed the destruction of their room as they fell out of their _devil trigger_.

The chill night air was a blessed relief to their scorching bodies. Snuggling next to his lover, Dante pulled the furs over them as they quickly cooled down after a sedating round of lovemaking. Vergil was all ready asleep by the time Dante draped an arm around his waist.

Almost laughing out loud; Dante 'humph' as it dawned on him that Vergil manipulated him into having the best mind blowing sex – ever. Not even Trish made him feel this content and buzzing with over-excitement of wanting to be fucked so soon after the act was finished. She was good, but Vergil…he was so damn hot.

"You need more, Dante," Vergil whispered lustily into his ear, sleep was no longer important if his brother needed his attention.

The younger twin nodded his head.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Okay, I know you probably wanted some Inu & Sessh, but don't forget Inuyasha just miscarried so he's not going to be getting any for a while. Want to know how Inuyasha got pregnant in the first place? If so, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOo Teaser for Chapter 10 oOo

Vergil's voice was detached as the others listened with rapped interest in the woeful tale.

"However, the spell did more damage then they had perceived. A fissure was discovered at the site of the ritual – a new gateway to the human world had been opened. Upon further inspection the residual of the spell leaked out," Vergil explained with some sadness.

"But that still doesn't explain what happened to Inuyasha," Kagome declared. She could care less what happened eons ago in hell.

"Because of the leak and who the spell was created for affect those of demonic half-blood descent, mortal," Vergil grounded out.


	10. THEY'RE WHAT?

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Hitokimi. Thanks a bunch for taking on another story with me (smiles). Any mistakes after she has finished her work are mine

* * *

Special thank you to: Risi-Chan, mitts,DINKA SAYURI ROYAL,The Stunning Lies of Lullabies,Silvermane1, Kurai Noto, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

Summary: The nature of Dante and Vergil's relationship comes as a shock. 

oOoOoOo

Chapter 10: THEY'RE WHAT?

The sounds of a stampede alerted Vergil. He covered Dante with one of the furs that fell off them not that long ago. He quickly slipped on his trousers not bothering with a shirt. He stood next to the futon with Yamato in his hand when his first of the unexpected visitors arrived.

The girl, Kagome, and her two friends suddenly skidded to a dead stop, eyes bulging out of their sockets then blushed at Vergil's state of undress. The next to arrive was Toga, who in Vergil's opinion didn't get much sleep, considering that it was a little past one in the morning. The dog demon appeared tired, yawning and stretching a bit.

Some guards approached the new opening to the room, which Vergil now realized led to a private garden with pond.

The last to an appearance was Sesshoumaru. He looked haggard as well. His golden orbs no longer were dull and puffy as if he'd been crying, which Vergil knew was not the case. The young lord didn't strike Vergil as the weeping type – his brother, Inuyasha, on the other hand would most likely be more emotional as Dante tended to be.

Without saying a word, Sesshoumaru frowned and sniffed the air. He immediately turned back around and promptly left with a look of understanding on his face. The same understanding look was also on Toga's face. Actually, he was ready to bust a huge grin, eyes sparkling with glee.

"Well, it would seem that a new room is in order. After breakfast, you will be relocated to a room more suited for you and your brother," he declared dismissing the guards and returning back to his chambers.

Vergil nodded his head in thanks as the elder dog retreated out of his room leaving the three humans.

"What happened? Are you two all right?" Kagome asked with genuine concern.

Sango's brow furrowed trying to piece together what evidence she had that was in front of her.

"Yes, we heard what sounded like an explosion of some kind – well, judging by the damage to the room it looks as if you were attacked," Miroku said in way of explaining the current state of the war torn bedchamber.

"There is nothing to concern your selves about. My brother and I can handle any threat."

However, Kagome wasn't whole heartedly convinced with the simple reply. "You don't know about the possible danger demons of this time pose."

Vergil probably would have been touched by the motherly attribute the girl was showing if he still retained his human-half, his spoiled half, his better half, but he didn't, caring moments was for Dante when it came to humans. He held on such feelings toward them. He only felt the stirring emotions of his human self to his brother and no other.

He kept his distance from the mortal; she possessed some kind of strange hidden power that caused his _devil trigger_ to activate. He was too spent at the moment to withstand another transformation. Vergil was about to return back to bed, rudely dismissing them, when Sango asked a question.

"Where's Dante?"

So far, the younger twin had not moved one inch. The reason why: he was knocked out cold, with all his demonic energy drained. Vergil smiled knowing that he was the one to exhaust all of Dante's energy supply to the point that he passed out after their fourth tumble between the sheets. Plus, Dante was a much heavier sleeper than Vergil anyway, which was why he didn't move when they came traipsing in.

"Asleep," was Vergil's clipped reply. "Now, if you'll excuse me – I'd like to return to bed myself."

They got the message when he dropped onto the futon, sword still in hand, beside his resting brother.

oOoOoOo

The servants milled about the family dining room as idle gossip was passed between the trio.

"And I'm telling you two – they're acting as more than just brothers," Kagome said with a slight shiver of disgust. /_Aack! Just thinking about it is making me sick_/

"I agree with Kagome. Vergil was standing between us and Dante in a protective stance," Miroku added. He tossed it over in his head carefully before adding, "Very much so like an Alpha male would do to shield hits mate from harm."

Out of the blue, Sango said, "They're lovers."

"THEY'RE WHAT?"

"Shhh, didn't you notice? Their clothes and weapons were strewn over the floor – not to mention that Vergil was standing practically naked in front of us. If that wasn't enough of a clue, he had a claiming mark on the side of his neck that was still bleeding."

"How could they do…that's wrong," Kagome said at last. Her fists balled up in her lap.

"Well, Kagome, they _are_ half-demons, maybe-"

"No, they're not! They're brothers from _my_ timeline and they _know_ that inter-family relationships are seen as wrong," Kagome argued. "This is too much. I need some fresh air."

The miko quickly exited the dining hall. The lord entered some time later followed by his son.

"Where is Lady Kagome?" Toga inquired puzzled by the girl's absence. She would always stay until after he was served before departing.

Sango blushed not exactly sure how to answer the question and was saved when the topic of their conversation entered.

Toga smiled brightly at his long time friend's sons. Even though they wore different colors it was still difficult to tell them apart especially now since their hair cascaded around their head.

"I hope your new accommodations will be adequate enough for you?" he asked sharp eyes twinkling like mad.

The twins moved as one. This didn't go unnoticed by Sango or Miroku.

"I'm sure it will be to our liking. How is Inuyasha doing?" Dante asked as he filled a plate for his sibling before making one for himself.

"Ah, yes, I was hoping to discuss my son's condition with you both but after breakfast. Please, enjoy yourselves."

The devil hunter didn't need to be told twice to eat. He served his brother first then himself; making the plates of food disappear.

Toga nearly fell over with joy at how they were the counter parts to his sons. Vergil was quiet, cold, and calculating; flowing with power and grace. He only spoke when he needed to speak – very much in the same way as Sesshoumaru. Dante on the other hand was arrogant and quick temper as Inuyasha. He lacked the style and elegance of Vergil but talked with as much of intelligence people give him credit for.

Thus surprising those with his sharp mind and superior intellect – just like Inuyasha.

oOoOoOo

The sun brought warmth to an otherwise cool morning as it came from behind clouds only to be hidden again. Rain was coming soon.

The teenagers, the twins, and Sesshoumaru, were gathered in Toga's study, where they could privately discuss how Inuyasha's condition came about.

"How did the two of you know when my healers, the best in all of Japan, could not figure out what was wrong with my son?"

Gray eyes peaked at the other pair of gray. A grim line was set in Dante's face.

"In ancient times, demons ruled, but humans were wild creatures and could no longer stand being persecuted. They had an uprising, driving back the demons to the Underworld. Powerful priests and priestesses sealed the doorway unknowing that not all demons left the human world. This is where the demons of today come into play.

"Our Father, Sparda, explained to us that for as long as he could remember that half demons were despised, scorn, humiliated for what they were a tinge to the noble pure-bloods of the demonic world. They were cast aside thus forming their own little social class. And just like any active member of said society they mated when it was time. However, they got a nasty shock – they couldn't reproduce – no heirs if you will."

"Why is that?" Miroku asked interrupting the dark knight.

"Females didn't fair well in the harsh conditions of hell, so the ones that were there were only for breeding purposes. Once the half-breeds were separated from the higher classes there were no females in their mist to continue individual blood lines. Now, considering most of them were spell casters and wielders of magic, it wasn't hard for them to come up with a way to grant their deepest desire.

"Unfortunately, the spell went awry, obliterating nearly one-fourth of the demonic population. Only the strongest was able to withstand the magical enchantment, Sparda being one along with Mundus and a hand full of others."

Vergil's voice was detached as the others listened with rapt interest in the tale.

"However, the spell did more damage then they had perceived. A fissure was discovered at the site of the ritual – a new gateway to the human world had been opened. Upon further inspection the residual of the spell leaked out," Vergil explained with some sadness.

There was more to the story. They just couldn't figure out what.

"But that still doesn't explain what happened to Inuyasha," Kagome declared. She could care less what happened eons ago in hell.

The older twin ignored the girl. "Because of the leak and who the spell was created for it affects those of demonic half-blood descent, mortal," Vergil grounded out. "Or should I say those who are the submissive after dominance has been established."

A set of golden eyes closed at the implication. Inuyasha had been gifted with the ability to bear young. Although he was powerful in his own right and Alpha of his own pack, Inuyasha would be easily dominated by an equally powerful male.

Even though Toga was a full demon, he carried the magic within his being to pass along to his pups – well, any mix-blooded pup. And since Inuyasha was a half demon and half human, he got the magic to allow him to conceive. Something was missing though, yet Kagome interjected again.

"This stupid story isn't helping, Inuyasha. What do we care about some ancient spell backfiring on a bunch of demons?"

Vergil was about to verbally attack her but Sesshoumaru spoke first. "This is why demons are far superior to you weak ningens. Apparently, those of mixed blood are not as simple-minded or as weak as I believed them to be especially since they created a spell powerful enough to endow them the abilty that only females are able to do."

A puzzled look crossed Kagome's face – not quite understanding the complexity or the magnitude of the situation.

"If I may be so bold to ask my Lords, what ability would that be?" Miroku asked hoping to break the tension around them.

Dante stood and went to his brother's side. Throughout the discussion he remained silent, which was unlike him. He was loud and vocal. Vergil gathered his mate in his arms (a rare show of affection on the older twin's part).

Again Vergil's low hypnotic tenor filled the quiets study.

"It means monk for those who desire children will be able to conceive, carry, and birth them." Vergil smirked a little. As an after thought he added, "Of course it only applies to male half-demons with male lovers."

A strangled gasp echoed in the now stuffy room. "But-but that would mean…Inuyasha's…" Kagome couldn't bring herself to say it.

It just couldn't be true, could it?

"Don't you think Kouga should be informed?" Sango finally inquired.

Sango knew about the wolf prince and Inuyasha, but she never had thought they were mated, considering that he hadn't been around all that much. It didn't bother her that Inuyasha like other males. Heck, she would have been worried if he didn't since he hadn't shown any interest in her or Kagome.

"What does Kouga has to do with this? Don't tell me he's the Father?" Kagome accused.

Sango put her head down as did Miroku. They were unable to look her in the eye.

"No, that mangy wolf is not the Father," Sesshoumaru snapped, baring sharp fangs. A warning growl escaped his throat.

Toga coughed in his hand trying not to laugh at his son. He leaned back not saying a word. He wanted to see the sparks fly once the young Miko realize what Sesshoumaru was getting at, but by the breath of air she released it seems that his son was going to have to flat out tell her.

Kagome exhaled with some relief. All of this was not humorous at all. There was no way for Inuyasha to like his own gender, but then she looked over at Dante and Vergil – they were locked in a tender embrace.

She shuddered at the two. They were brothers for goodness sake! Siblings were not meant to be together let alone two males.

But that did nothing to dispel Kagome's fear. Her world blanked out with Sesshoumaru's next set of words.

"I am."

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, did that explain why Inuyasha was able to get pregnant, hm? Okay, now that Sesshoumaru has admitted to be the father of Inuyasha's children, what do you think Kagome is going to do? And what is Dante looking so glum about and Vergil for that matter? Don't know? Well, to find out, stay tuned for the next chapter.

oOo Teaser Chapter 11 oOo

The Miko negatively shook her head at Sango's reply. "Sesshoumaru did something to Inuyasha and once he wakes up you best believe I'm going to help him to get away from his brother."

"That maybe so, Kagome, but there has to be a reason why Sesshoumaru choose Inuyasha to be his mate – it wasn't for heirs seeing that he didn't know. Something else was behind the mating, and we also have to remember that Vergil and Dante are more demon than human – they follow the rules of courtship just as any other demon."


	11. Sleepless

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

**W A R N I N G 2: **This chapter has been edited. If you would like the unedited version please leave it in your review or email me.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Hitokimi. Thanks a bunch for taking on another story with me (smiles). Any mistakes after she has finished her work are mine

**_Vocabulary_**: Air hike – a magic circle appears beneath Dante's feet to jump twice the height.

Phantom (Mundus' dark servant) – a six-legged spider with an indestructible exoskeleton with molten lava inside its body. Uses claws and tail as weapons for close combat and uses multiple columns of flame as long range attacks.

* * *

Special thanks to: Kurai Noto (hope you are doing well), Silvermane1, The Stunning Lies of Lullabies, mitts, Risi-Chan, IvyLady, DINKA SAYURI ROYAL, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

Summary: Kagome feels that Sesshoumaru is forcing Inuyasha to be his mate while Vergil and Dante are at it again with their late night activities. 

oOoOoOo

Chapter 11: Sleepless

_Bullets zipped a crossed the enclosed stone courtyard as Dante dodged another swipe from the Phantom's scorpion tail. The devil hunter ducked and rolled to switch weapons, Dante slammed Ebony and Ivory into their black leather holsters to pull Alastor from his back lunging as soon as the sword was in his gloved hands._

_Then with an upward sweeping swipe Dante launched the Phantom into the air. Not wasting a second Dante **air-hiked** on top of the spider's back plunging Alastor deep into its unprotected back as they plummet back to the rose window in the center of the court. The Phantom fell through the colored glass landing on top of the dark grey statue of a knight holding a sharp spear, which was poking out of the Phantom's stomach. _

_Tuning his back from the spider demon to continue on his journey to stop Mundus from opening the gateway, Dante didn't noticed the figure of the blonde woman below…_

Dante sat up in bed shaking the grogginess of sleep away as his dream of fighting the Phantom receded to the back of his mind. He looked down at his brother's sleeping form and lay down again next to him, wrapping a leg and an arm around his twin.

Sleep would not come easy to him this time round, not without a distraction at least. Why would his time on Mallet Island come to the forefront now? He hadn't thought about that piece of rock since he and Trish escaped on the old fighter plane.

"Why must you squirm so much? You should have been out for the rest of the night," Vergil said breaking into Dante's thoughts.

The younger twin held on to his brother tightly. "I'm sorry if I woke you, Verge, I…uh…oh, never mind just go back to sleep."

Without saying a word, Vergil turned over and pressed Dante into the futon kissing him. He ground his hips into his twin's, eliciting a moan of approval from Dante that this was what he needed. Soon the chaste kisses and hesitated touches turned to demanding fulfillment. Nails raked along alabaster skin drawing blood. A trail of angry crimson lines marred the unblemished skin. Teeth biting into each other's flesh marking it with deep indications.

In a bold moved, Dante grabbed the sweet smelling carafe of lubricant, handing it to his mate. Vergil scowled at the jar of oil he found from Toga, but Dante laughed saying that the old man knew what they were doing and gave his consent. It could have been worse as Dante had pointed out, _"Toga could have put us in separate rooms, Verge."_

A silent scream caught in the older twin's throat as the younger bit savagely on top of his claiming mark causing more blood to squirt on the wall behind them. The red substance was a drug to Dante. He couldn't help himself to the powerful elixir. He kissed from the oozing mark to his brother's parted lips. Vergil tasted his blood on his mate but he wanted more.

oOoOoOo

Next door to the twins, a pair of brown, purple, and dark brown eyes stared at the wall behind them as the trio heard the brother's late night tumble in bed.

Even in the low light of the room, Sango and Miroku could see the sickly green tint to Kagome's skin. They had been up talking about what Vergil had said about half-demons being able to give birth and Sesshoumaru's admittance of being the father of Inuyasha' child, when they were interrupted by the low moaning and shouts of passion – not knowing who it was until they heard a '_come for me, Vergil_' followed by a '_oh, god, Dante!_' that they realize it was the twins doing things that a man and woman should be doing together – at least in Kagome's opinion anyway.

"How can you two be calm about this?" Kagome whispered disturbed by what just went on in the next room.

"We know this is upsetting to you Kagome but you have to understand that they are not all human like us," Sango whispered back.

The miko negatively shook her head. "Sesshoumaru did something to Inuyasha and once he wakes up you best believe I'm going to help him to get away from his brother. And as for those two (pointing to the twins' bedchamber) they are allowing themselves to be deluted with the idea that being a half-demon is okay for them to be that way. It's just plain sick! Besides that, Dante's married. He's cheating on his wife with his brother."

"That maybe so, Kagome, but there has to be a reason why Sesshoumaru choose Inuyasha to be his mate – it wasn't for heirs seeing that he didn't know that Inuyasha could conceive, so it wasn't for self gain. Something else was behind the mating, and we also have to remember that Vergil and Dante are more demon than human – they follow the rules of courtship just as any other demon," Miroku explained.

"Hmph!" Kagome folded her arms in front of her chest and slightly turned her head in a pout.

Well, whatever the case maybe, they weren't getting to answers tonight – not with all that racket going on next to her room. The friends bid each other good night seeing that the twins were getting riled up again. With her thoughts a jumbled mess Kagome tried to sleep. She didn't understand how demon society could allow or ever encourage same gender mating and with family members no less. With any luck Inuyasha would wake-up soon then he could maybe shed some light on this mess and tell how Sesshoumaru took him against his will and manage to knock him up in the process.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: How was that? Seems to me that Kagome is going to do something that she's going to regret. Will Inuyasha wake soon! Want to know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 12 oOoOo

Inuyasha studied the pale features of his brother and didn't like what he saw –not one damn bit – it's as if Sesshoumaru let himself go.

"All right, Sesshoumaru, what gives? You're never this appeasing to me, so out with," Inuyasha demanded of his sullen mate.

"What do you remember, brother?"

Falling back into the pillows, Inuyasha had to concentrate to retrieve his memories from when he was last conscious…


	12. Our loss

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Not beta-read

* * *

Special thank you to: Silvermane1, Risi-Chan, Kurai Noto, The Stunning Lies of Lullabies, LastxExile, mitts, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

Summary: Sesshoumaru bares the monumental task of informing his mate of the loss of their pups. 

oOoOoOo

Chapter 12: Our loss

It seems as though everyone's wish for Inuyasha to wake-up finally came true. The inu-youkai felt the stirrings of his mate for the first time in over a week. He was surprised when he smelt tears in the air, wondering what could have cause such a response from his brother.

"Why do you cry, Inuyasha?" he asked as he set about making the healing tea and making sure his half-brother ate something.

"I…I feel empty inside…like something is…missing," Inuyasha answered.

His harsh angry voice came out as nothing more then a whisper as if Inuyasha swallowed a frog. Sesshoumaru poured a cup of tea to help sooth Inuyasha's scratchy throat and to help moisten dry chapped lips.

Inuyasha suspected something because Sesshoumaru was being a bit too nice for his liking. As if reading his mind the future lord asked, "How are you feeling, my mate?"

Now for sure something was up. Inuyasha studied the pale features of his older brother and didn't like it – not one damn bit – it's as if Sesshoumaru let himself go. Ever emacculate, Sesshoumaru always prided himself on looking fresh and well groomed.

"All right, Sesshoumaru, what gives? You're _never_ this appeasing to me, so out with it," Inuyasha demanded of his sullen mate.

"What do you remember, brother?"

Falling back into the pillows, Inuyasha had to concentrate to retrieve his memories from when he was last conscious…

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

_Someone was patting his (he must have blacked out while talking to Kagome) it was one of the twins, he couldn't tell if it was Vergil or Dante. Inuyasha was about to ask which one he was looking at when his stomach gave a strong painful spasm. _

"_You need to breathe deeply through your mouth, Inuyasha," the silver head twin instructed._

_Not five minutes later it happened again, and as time went by the spasms were becoming more frequent until he said, "I need to push or something. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?"_

"_Inuyasha."_

_His father was next to him. The other twin was located on the other side of him wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Otousan." Inuyasha sounded scared and confused._

"_You are about to give birth…don't ask how, my son…just listen to Vergil. He will help you."_

"_I want Sesshoumaru." He wanted his mate with him._

_Toga passed a glance at the older twin. Vergil shook his no – Sesshoumaru would not be able to handle what was happening to his mate._

'_He is outside, my son, do not worry, I am here," Toga soothe. "And so is Dante."_

_The older Sparda's head popped up from behind the linen draped over the other half-demon's legs, he could see the baby's head. "Okay, Inuyasha, with the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can," Vergil encouraged._

_And pushed he did – all night it seems…_

oOo _End flashback_ oOo

As Inuyasha looked around the room remembering he gave birth to his mate's heir, he didn't see or smell his pup any where. Maybe the healers had it since judging by his personal assessment he was in no condition to care for his pup.

"What did we have? Is it a boy or a girl?"

Sesshoumaru cast him a small smile. "You gave me two boys and a girl."

"Triples? We had a litter? I want to see them, Sessh."

Inuyasha made to get out of bed but Sesshoumaru held him in place.

"Where are my pups, Sessh?" Inuyasha could feel the slow burn of tears in his eyes as he watched his mate's emotions swirl out of control in otherwise closed off golden windows.

"Wha-"

"They died, my mate. They were not ready to join us. The impact of hitting the tree triggered your contractions. This was why you were not healing as you should. Although you are a half-demon your healing ability surpasses that to any full demon."

A stream of tears now made their way down Inuyasha's striped cheeks. He did it! He gave his brother a pup – a litter in fact – and they didn't survive. Everything anyone said about him was true – he was unfit to do anything right. More tears flowed off his face. The droplets splattered on the lavender marks that now adorn his wrists.

He put his head down unable to look his brother in the face. His shoulders shook in his silent torment of losing his precious pups. Suddenly strong slender arms wrapped around him pulling him to the warmth of his mate, offering what comfort the inu-youkai could. Inuyasha struggled to release himself from Sesshoumaru's embraced. After some minutes he calmed down somewhat once he realized that Sesshoumaru was not letting go any time soon.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sesshoumaru inquired puzzled by his brother's apology.

"I can't give you what you want."

The future lord tilted his lover's face to his by the chin to peer deeply into mirrored amber orbs.

"If I had wanted heirs, I would have mated that bitch Father is so fond of. No, I did not mate you for that – I did it because it felt right. I denied you for so long by fighting you – rejecting you – my youkai knew since you were born that you were mine. My heart had accepted it my head on the other hand. Well, we know how it turned out. Plus, Inuyasha, above all, I mated you because I love you."

This was the first time Sesshoumaru had admitted to having feelings of such an uncharacteristic degree. The endearment filled Inuyasha's heart knowing that his brother, his mate, does love him for him.

A low rumble erupted from said half-demon as Sesshoumaru licked at the jagged lavender stripes along his cheeks. The demon markings have remained after their first mating giving the young hanyou an attractive appeal, which should have been a clue that something was amiss.

And on more than one occasion, Sesshoumaru had to make it very clear that Inuyasha was off-limits.

Changing his thoughts, the future lord asked, "Did you want to have pups Inuyasha?"

"Yes, very much so. I wanted to ensure some way of staying by your side and to care for someone as Mother and Father cared for me. I didn't know I could actually do it, though. Besides, Father would have severed our bond because we had no way to have pups unless you took a concubine."

Sesshoumaru snorted. There was no way in hell that he would lower himself to mate with another just to have heirs.

"Father would not have done such a thing _/but the other Inu royals might/_. In addition to our unique situation, the healers and Vergil has reassured me that you will be able to conceive again once your body has properly healed, but please, my mate, inform me of such maternal cravings so we are better prepared in the future."

But Sesshoumaru was met with silence. Golden eyes glanced down at his mate. Inuyasha went to sleep on him. He chuckled. They would talk again about having more pups. They have to now without a doubt.

For now he layed behind his brother pulling Inuyasha to his chest to watch over him until the next morning.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Sniff…This was a hard chapter for me to write. I had to pause several times in order not to break down. What do you think? Did Sesshoumaru do a fine enough job at comforting his mate or do you think he was being a bastard as usual? And why is Sesshoumaru worried about the other Inu Lords? Should he be? Want to find out more? Then stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 13 oOoOo

"Father would have severed our bond had it not been for me conceiving. Pups are the life line of our clans, Kagome, and I'm sorry that you don't understand it. But I'm not leaving Sesshoumaru – not for you, my Father, or the Inu clan."

"I thought…I thought you love me, Inuyasha. What happened?" she asked tearfully.

"I do but only as a sister. There will be nothing between us, Kagome."


	13. Tradition

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Not beta-read

* * *

**_Special thank you to_**: DINKA SAYURI ROYAL, drowning faith, Silvermane1,Demain Matin, Risi-Chan, mitts, The Stunning Lies of Lullabies, LastxExile, Kurai Noto, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

Summary: Inuyasha recovers from the death of his and Sesshoumaru's pups, now he confronts Kagome about his decision to mate with his half-brother. 

oOoOoOo

Chapter 13: Tradition

Another week passed before Sesshoumaru allowed Inuyasha out of their bedchambers. They had several visits from Sango, Miroku, and their father, but Kagome refused to see them. Her excuse was '_I'm not going anywhere near that sick and twisted monster.'_ It hurt Inuyasha to know that his friend was unhappy about him being with his brother but she would have to live with it.

The twins also made an appearance. Inuyasha still had a hard time distinguishing between them other then Vergil with cropped upright hair and Dante with limp hair.

But that didn't last long once they started sparring. They were virtually identical. Even their scent couldn't point out who was who since they were twins _and_ mates. Vergil and Dante's scent intermingled, confusing all of them.The Inus and humans couldn't relay on the color of their clothes as they found out that the brothers love to see if any one notice that they were talking with Vergil and not Dante and vice versa.

Sango blushes every time she sees one of them (she was one of many victims during their clothes swapping). Inuyasha laughed at the memory as he repositioned himself in the tall tree over looking the training grounds. He patted the softness of his stomach gently, wondering what it would have been like to care for his pups. He knew without a doubt that Sesshoumaru would have been a wonderful father. The icy demon was very protective if by his being incapacitated was any indication to go by.

And mentioning of the demon slayer. Sango had warned him yesterday that Kagome was highly irate about him getting with child by Sesshoumaru and why he won't break the bond. Inuyasha shook his head ruefully. She couldn't be with him – end of story.

"INUYASHA!"

Oh, boy, she found him.

"Yeah, Kagome?" he answered.

"We need to talk."

In one fluid motion, Inuyasha jumped from his perch as graceful as he could and landed directly in front of her. Kagome was fascinated by her friend's purple markings on his cheeks and went to touch them. She briefly wondered if the jagged stripes felt different to the touch like his velvet covered ears or would they feel the same as the rest of Inuyasha's soothed face.

But she never got to find out. The inu-hanyou growled at the approaching hand. Kagome quickly pulled it back.

/_He's never done that before/ _"I knew it!" Inuyasha gave her a blank stare. "Sesshoumaru's got you under a spell or something."

(Scoffs) "No, he doesn't."

"You're not acting normal and I know you wouldn't willingly let your brother do those things to you."

Kagome cheeks burned brightly.

He needed to set Kagome straight about his relationship with his brother.

"Listen, Kagome, demon society works differently from Humans. Even though it's frown upon family members mating each other in you time – it is not here for demons. We're not prone to illness and other diseases humans get when they mate siblings. If anything it keeps the bloodline pure – that's how we're able to identify each other and make strong alliances.

"Yes, it is rare that siblings mate especially when the sex is the same. Usually, it's mother to son, father to daughter, or uncle to niece so forth and so on. Father would have severed our bond had it not been for me conceiving. Pups are the life line of our clans, Kagome, and I'm sorry that you don't understand it, but I'm not leaving Sesshoumaru – not for you, my Father, or the Inu clan. I would be exiled first before giving up my claim on him." /_And my heart/_ he added silently.

He could see tears spilling from her brown eyes.

"I thought…I thought you love me, Inuyasha, what happened?" she asked tearfully.

"I do, but as a sister. You, Sango, Miroku, and even that tired mutt, Kouga are part of my pack. I care for you guys but there was nothing between us, Kagome. When I reached my Majority my youkai searched for another youkai to compliment me. I thought it was Kouga…but I wasn't satisfied with him."

Although Kouga dumped him he wasn't about to embarrass himself and tell her that.

"So, spreading your _legs _for your _brother_ would do the trick?" she yelled. Kagome knew it was a cheap shot to take but she had to dissuade him somehow.

"I'm a half-breed. No one wants to be mated to a mutt. I got fuckin' lucky that Sesshoumaru's youkai called out to mine – otherwise I would be alone. Don't you get it? I can not mate a human. My youkai won't allow it because I'm a Beta."

"A what?" Kagome was thrown for a loop.

"A Beta, a bitch – take it any damn way you like. I maybe an Alpha with you and the others but as far as mating goes I'm the weaker of the pair," Inuyasha explained ears drooping at the admittance of be being submissive.

This was what Kagome gapped at; never in her wildest dreams that Inuyasha was to be had in such a way. No one bothered to explain how youkais sought out other youkais. She understood now – Inuyasha couldn't be with her – she wasn't a demon. Her spiritual aura was still maturing. She was still maturing. Kagome was no where near being an adult whilst Inuyasha had all ready passed his majority, which meant that he should had mated a century ago.

That didn't even make any sense. What prevented Sesshoumaru from claiming Inuyasha when he first hit his Majority? Or for that matter, why didn't Sesshoumaru take a mate when he was mature enough to so? These were answers that she needed to know and was going to know.

Her shoulders sagged. It was useless to try to go against the nature of things. She realizes that now about Dante and Vergil. Although they were half-demons they still followed age old mating rites. There was no way to go against millennium of innate instinct.

The hanyou blinked questioningly as he found himself with a handful of Kagome, crying on his chest saying how sorry she was for being selfish. He hugged her as a mother would comport her child. Inuyasha whispered inconsequential nonsense in her ear to calm her, after all she was part of his pack and he had to make sure she was taken care of.

Her immobility indicated to Inuyasha that she cried herself to sleep. With nothing else better to do, he settled them under the tree that he was sitting in earlier. He laid Kagome next to him on the grass as he leaned back against the base of the tree.

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha smiled. Their friendship would survive but they were going to have to rebuild the trust that was thrown away because Kagome felt betrayed but him mating Sesshoumaru. It might not be how it was before all of this but at least they were still friends.

Golden eyes drifted closed unaware of the calamity going on at the palace.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Was their confrontation explosive enough? I hope so. Inuyasha had to make Kagome comprehend that she could never be with him. So, what's going on now that order and peace finally been obtained? Are Dante and Vergil causing trouble again? Don't know. Well, to find out, stayed tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOo Teaser for Chapter 14 oOo

"This is an outrage! Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha did not seek a formal approval to bond. Therefore without any pups the union between them is void."

Toga frowned. "No, they did not, but special circumstances had led me to make my decision as such. Besides, what proof do you have that would ensure heirs had Sesshoumaru mated your son?"

"Kagura."


	14. The answer is no

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Not beta-read

**_Vocabulary_**: Judgment Cut – Vergil unsheathes Yamato at blinding speed to cut through far away enemies.

* * *

**Summary**: Toga receives unexpected house guests. The royals have heard about Sesshoumaru's unofficial bonding to Inuyasha. They want it dissolved in order for Toga's heir to mate one of their own. Will Toga severe his sons' bond?

* * *

oOoOoOo

Chapter 14: The answer is no

The courtyard leading into the foyer of the palace was inundated with several royal clan leaders and their families. Apparently, someone (from his household no less) let Sesshoumaru's mating leak out and the leaders want to know why the future Lord did not claim any of their heirs to his mate.

Toga growled. He's going to kill the interloper for causing this disturbance in his house. The Great Dog General bristled at having Lord Muso and his son Naraku and daughters, Kagura and Kanna, under his roof. He didn't trust them.

Then there was Lord Hyoga with his son, Menomaru. Toga wondered why the Moth clan was here – hopefully not to try to mate with his son. Then there was his sister-in-law, Lady Kaguya of the Southern Lands with her two daughters, Hari and Ruri. No matter what any body says, Toga firmly believes that, that bitch killed his brother for possession of his land.

Also among the group of visitors was the Wolf clan's royals, Prince Kouga and his father, Pack leader, Atamakabu.

What a mess, Toga thought. Well, the only good thing from this was that his brother or uncle hasn't shown-up during this fiasco.

Toga had rooms prepared for all his uninvited and unexpected guests as far away from the family wing of the palace, which meant some of them were near Vergil and Dante's quarters. He frowned. The twins didn't adjust well to new people as he had found out not to long ago when a stray demon accidentally wandered into his territory outside the main gates while they were sparring with each other. That day was disastrous.

Needless to say, Vergil and Dante didn't leave anything behind to identify the demon except a bloody wet spot.

But there were no other bedchambers available other than the rooms next Sesshoumaru's but those were his and Toga didn't want any of them to try and seek out his son's private quarters by 'accident' especially Kaguya's daughters. They were not too far away from going into heat. Mating season was a month away and males and females alike would be in a frenzy to claim a potential partner.

Besides, keeping them away from Sesshoumaru would ensure everyone's safety. He wasn't ready to go to war over something as trivial as Sesshoumaru killing someone for invading his privacy.

oOoOoOo

As Toga predicated it didn't take long for either of the twins to get in the middle of some trouble. Unfortunately, it happened to Vergil, which was not a good thing. The older half-demon had a wicked temper and tended to hack people to bits with Yamato without batting an eyelash.

Cold and precise, Vergil didn't bother asking questions. He merely stared at his prey before unleashing his blade.

And today was no different.

Walking toward their room, Vergil bumped into one of the royals.

"You, ningen, what are you doing here?"

Steel greys stared coldly into an equal pair of cold crimson orbs. The former general of hell's army would have gone around but the other was not going to permit it – too bad for him.

"I asked you a question, human filth."

"Really? I thought you were talking to yourself, scum."

A tentacle leashed out but Vergil easily dodged it, and with blinding speed, he executed a _judgment cut._ The offending appendage writhe around on the floor squirming violently then swiveled up into a burnt piece of flesh.

The older twin was about to perform another limb reducing strike when the booming voice of Toga stopped him from pulling Yamato fully back out.

"What is going on here?" Toga's voice vibrated down the corridor, shaking the walls and pictures on them.

Vergil said nothing, slowly sliding his sword in its sheathe then slamming it in the rest of the way near the hilt.

"Nothing my Lord," the opposing male answered.

"From my point-of-view it looked like something to me, Naraku. I will not tolerate any type of disrespect in my home. Therefore as to teach you a lesson a duel will commence between you two."

Crimson eyes sparkled at the thought of embarrass this human but the glee faded from Naraku's face when Toga also said, "And the loser will fight me."

"But my Lord-"

"Don't press your luck with me, Naraku, or I will kill you right here along with the rest of your family for even daring to go against my ruling in this. It would be best for you to wisely keep your mouth shut," Toga all but growled at the hanyou.

A long silver pony tail whisked ending further arguments thus leaving Vergil and Naraku alone.

"Be prepared human. You won't stand a chance again the Inu no Taisho," Naraku sneered trying to rattle Vergil but it didn't work.

"Who said that I am going to lose," the other replied and left with Naraku fuming in his wake.

oOoOoOo

Before reaching his conference chambers, Toga could hear the angry shouts and foul mouth words coming from within. He should have known this was going to turn out like this. None of them could sit together long enough without his presence as mediator and he would had been there sooner had he not stopped the fight between Vergil and Naraku, because Kami only knows what would have been left of his house and Naraku.

Lord Muso's oldest had been trying for a few centuries to mate with Sesshoumaru. Now as Toga thought on it, Naraku had been trying to get Sesshoumaru to claim him since his son's Majority but for all of Naraku's efforts were for naught. Sesshoumaru wasn't interested in him. Surprisingly enough it was a little before Inuyasha was born.

Even back then Sesshoumaru didn't make it a secret that he detested half-demons – it was a known fact.

After all, Naraku was a half-demon himself. Was it possible that he could conceive too? If so, was he hoping to bare the next heir to the Western Land? Therefore having a strong foot hold in one of the four dominating realms?

However, clever Naraku to be it was futile to try anything considering Inuyasha has secured his place at Sesshoumaru's side as his mate. Now it was time to inform the others of this as well.

Toga was hit full force with the volume of the raised voices once he slide open the door to the conference chamber. No one notice his entry. He sat down and waited.

It was only when the servants came in a served tea that the Taiyoukai was greeted (albeit embarrassing) by the demon royals.

"This meeting will not take long," Toga reassured wanting to take his leave of them as quick a possible. "The bond between my sons will remain."

He nearly had to cover his sensitive ears as they were assaulted with:

"_What about my daughters? They are of royal Inu blood!" _

"_Sesshoumaru should not be tied to that mongrel!"_

"_My son wants Inuyasha as his mate."_

They continued to complain until the Lord was fed-up with them. "SILENCE!" he snarled. Red slowly seeped into his eyes. Sharp fangs showed from an upturned lip. Toga gripped the ends of the table so tightly the wood cracked. "None of your offspring has a power level anywhere near Sesshoumaru's except maybe Naraku. However, Naraku is just as cold and unfeeling as my son and would not balance him out. My decision is final." His eyes returned to their fiery amber as Toga released the damaged table.

"This is an outrage!" Muso shouted. He wanted his son to mate the inu-youkai. "Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha did not seek a formal approval to bond. Therefore without any pups the union between them is void."

Toga frowned what was Muso playing at? If any one should be upset it would be Kaguya. "No they did not, but a special circumstance has led me to make my decision as such. Beside, what proof do you have that would ensure heirs had Sesshoumaru mated your son?"

"Kagura."

"And what does your daughter have to do with any of this?" Toga asked still not understanding where this was going.

A deep chuckle floated around the room. "She's not my daughter as everyone assumes. She's Naraku's as well as Kanna."

The admission stunned them silent. Before anyone could say anything Muso took twisted pleasure with his next statement, "Naraku gave birth to Kagura right after is lover perished in war. And Kanna was a result of a careless decision on my son's part."

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Was anyone surprised by Kagura being Naraku's daughter? I've changed some of the relations to fit my muse's warped sense of thought. Vergil seemed to shake Naraku a little. Do you think that Toga meant for them to really duel it out with the loser fighting him? Don't know. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 15 oOoOo

"I am the apocalypse," Vergil began. His demonic form flickered. "You under estimated me because you thought I was human. I am a Sparda…"

Up in the balcony seats Dante noticed something was off with his brother.

/No, it can't be/ Dante quickly stood pulling Ebony and Ivory from their black leather holsters. "EVERYBODY, GET DOWN!" he shouted.


	15. Devil versus Demon

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Not beta-read

* * *

**_Special thank you to_**: Kurai Noto,mitts, Risi-Chan, DINKA SAYURI ROYAL, LastxExile,Sivermane1,Empress Satori, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

**_Vocabulary_**: _Judgment Cut _– Vergil unsheathes Yamato at blinding speed to cut through far away enemies.  
_Trick-up_ – Vergil instantaneously teleport to a spot directly above where he is standing or jumping.  
_Rapid slash _– Vergil quickly charge his enemies, thrusting Yamato deep into them.  
_Aerial wave_ – (while in the air) Vergil performs an upper-slash in rapid succession, launching an enemy into the air then the stroke is followed by a downward slice.  
_Sword Storm_ – Vergil can magical fire out swords after executing a _Spiral Sword_ maneuver lock on an enemy then fir swords all at once. 

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Summary: Toga receives unexpected house guests. The royals have heard about Sesshoumaru's unofficial bonding to Inuyasha. They want it dissolved in order for Toga's heir to mate one of their own. Will Toga severe his sons' bond?

oOoOoOo

Chapter 15: Devil versus Demon

The day following Muso's claim of Kagura's parentage unsettled Toga a little. A hanyou such as Naraku should not be allowed to breed. The Western Lord cringed. Who in the right mind would mate to someone as vile and deceitful as Naraku – unless his mate/lover was exactly like him. And that was not a good match whatsoever.

oOoOoOo

Currently, everyone was in attendance for the disciplinary duel between Narkau and Vergil. It was a well known rule that no one was allowed to fight under Toga's roof unless it was under attack or training, which Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha learned well to abide by.

The day was bright. Warm air circled about the palace bringing the freshness spring with it, but the weather tended to be unpredictable for this time of year and could change in the blink of an eye.

The rules for combat were simple: defeat the other by any means other than killing, which was going to extremely difficult for Vergil since his devil side craves blood. The penalty for losing was to duel against the Great Demon dog himself.

The two males opposite of each in looks made no move to strike. Both were sizing the other to see if there was any type of visible weakness, but none were found.

Then out of no where, Naraku launched a tentacle at Vergil. Having anticipated the strike, the half-demon twin side step catching the other off guard, Vergil _tricked-up_. Naraku looked into the air just in time to see Vergil suddenly appear above him. As there was time to contemplate how he did that, Naraku tried to dive out the way seeing that his opponent was coming down swinging his sword in rapid succession – slicing his breast plate to pieces. The armor dropped to the ground like shards of jagged rocks.

What kind of sword was that, that could cut through metal?

This was no ordinary human Naraku was fighting. Humans didn't have that type of maneuverability. He had to be a demon, but how? He didn't look like a demon, so what was he? Naraku fumed. He was not going to beating by an appalling human.

oOoOoOo

From his seat next to Toga, Lord Muso noticed his son disquieting features over his duel. The human had his son worried that much was evident by the sweat that was now dripping off of Naraku's dark brows. Staring back to the field, Muso could only wonder what else the human was hiding.

Striking out with multiple tentacles a few well places limbs sent Vergil back into the lightly colored dirt. The older twin stood back up wiping the blood from the side of his mouth and spitting out the rest. No sooner than Vergil finished dusted the dust from his trench coat he heard, "Stop fuckin' around with this guy, Verge, and kick his ass all ready!"

The other demons watching the fight glared at Dante especially Muso.

"You're awfully confident," he stated.

"Oh, please. Vergil's just toying with him. This would be over by now if Vergil put forth a little effort."

"You mean to say that your brother is not even trying?" Lady Kaguya asked. Dante merely nodded his head. "But why? Surely he knows he could get severally injured."

"Injured? Look, Lady, my brother was the General of Hell's army-" but Dante didn't get to complete his sentence as shimmering crystal blue swords started to appear out of thin air.

One after another was sent flying toward the dark haired half-demon.

By this point Naraku had transformed into his spider form moving across the field at neck breaking speed attempting to evade the flying projectiles.

The spider made a large arch to jump on top of Vergil. However, as Naraku launched himself into the air to come down to land on top of Vergil, he encountered a problem. He was surrounded by ten _spiral swords_. The magical weapons circled him and before he could complete his attack all ten blades was hurled at simultaneously tossing him back in the opposite direction.

Naraku lost his spider form as he skidded several feet from where he landed. The half-demon was about to raised when another large, broader blade staked him in to the arena floor. The white haired twin thrown Force Edge at him – the fight was over.

Vergil calmly approached his prey with Yamato at the ready. He knew that Naraku was not going any where. He looked down at the half-demon struggling to rid himself of Force Edge, but it hummed in anger from being touch by someone other than those of Sparda's blood.

"What-what are you?" Naraku gasped needing to know how a human could have defeated him.

"I am the apocalypse," Vergil began. His demonic form flickered. "You under estimated me because you thought I was human. I am a Sparda…"

Up in the balcony seats Dante noticed something was off with his brother.

/No, it can't be/ Dante quickly stood pulling Ebony and Ivory from their black leather holsters. "EVERYBODY, GET DOWN!" he shouted.

But they were transfixed on Vergil. Sinister laughing echoed around them causing them to shudder. Toga was taken aback by Vergil's metamorphic state. The ground shook as dark ominous clouds turned the sky black. Rain began to pelt them.

The older twin's skin took on an ashen hue with eyes as red as blood. Vergil's trade-mark blue was replaced by heavy black body armor complete with a flowing black cape. Dante froze at the sight he never thought he would ever see again. He stared wide-eyed at the most feared demon of the underworld.

Nelo Angelo steeped in for a visit.

oOoOoOo

The General ignored the hanyou pinned to the ground in favor of targeting his sights on the other son of Sparda.

"Dante…" his voice resonated eerily as he called to the younger twin.

A chill crept down everyone's spine from the frosty call of Dante's name. The air crackled with glacial pressure.

Leaping over the wooden banister, Dante twirled his favorite pistols and aimed them at the General.

The dark knight reached behind him without looking at what he was doing and yanked the demon forged blade out from Naraku's shaking bleeding body.

Unnoticed by the twins Kagura swiftly summoned an attack to distract them to pull Naraku from the field, but they could have cared less. No one existed but them.

"Well, well, well…General, decided to come and try your luck again?"

Nelo Angelo remained stoic as he made a series of hand gestures, which Dante understood then aiming his strange weapons at the other.

"I want my brother back. You are no longer required."

A negative shake of his head was enough to let Dante know that the General was not leaving without a fight. Another bout of hand gestures followed. Dante replaced his guns and whipped out Alastor.

Their swords clashed in a spectacular light display as Dante activated his _devil trigger._ Having seen them fight before Inuyasha and his pack was about to tune them out when Dante's demonic aura had changed from a lustrous crimson to a radiant gold.

His body was on fire.

And the devil pounded his older brother into the ground. Vergil was struck in the gut as flames danced around Dante never burning him. Dante jumped high into the air only to come back down on top of Vergil in a streak of a raging inferno.

The younger of the two stood over his unconscious mate breathing heavily. Dante also fell to his knees wailing in sorrow at having to fight the monster that nearly helped re-opened the gateway to the demon world on Mallet Island.

With an unsteady hand his scooped up his twin and left the field while the others could only watch in confusion as to what happened.

oOoOoOo

The six days past before Vergil regained consciousness and didn't remember what happened after his victory other than the fact that he used a lot of demonic energy and was spent. Dante wasn't going to enlighten him either. The younger twin also made everyone who was present not to say anything to his brother about his alter ego.

Dante didn't need to have a depress mate on his hands nor did he want a suicidal one either. Yes, it was scary to face his one time nemesis but it was scarier to think that he could have lost his brother. For whatever reason Naraku brought out the evil that was locked away inside of Vergil and the fight with the half-demon unleashed his mate's great and terrible power.

Giving careful thought to the previous week's event, Dante sighed, they have over stayed they welcome – it was time for them to go home.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Did I totally blow it with the fight scene? I've been sick with a migraine for the last four days plus I'm helping my best with her wedding.

Anyway, what do you think is going to happen now? Was Vergil's attitude justifiable? Nelo Angelo might appear again but I'm not to sure. He tends to not want to listen. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are not off the hook yet. Just wait until the Inu royals find outs. Want to know what happens? Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOo Teaser for Chapter 16 oOo

"Why are you staying with your brother?" Kouga purred.

Shocked by the question, Inuyasha could do nothing more than gape at the other male, who took his lapse in attention as an easy advantage to plunder Inuyasha's parted pink lips.

Amber orbs widen – astonished by the bold move. Inuyasha pushed Kouga off of him but the damage was all ready done.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to get me killed?"


	16. Back into the Well

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Not beta-read

**_Notes_**: Hello everyone! First I would like to say that _Devils and Demons_ has over 5300 hits, on the list for 19 alerts as well as on 9 favorites with 70 reviews! I'm thrilled this story is doing so well. Thank you! Now, just to let all of you know I'm posting this chapter early instead of waiting until Monday night because I'm leaving town for a couple of days to get drunk and I'm not going to be functioning by my updating schedule. But I will go back to my once a week posting on Monday, July 24th. With that said, enjoy!

_**

* * *

**__**Special thank you to: **_Kurai Noto, jeanpaul, Silvermane1, drowning faith, Risi-Chan, DINKA SAYURI ROYAL,mitts, LastxExile, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.**_

* * *

_**

oOoOoOo

Summary: Kagome, Dante, and Vergil return to the future unknowing what awaits Inuyasha on his way home.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 16: Back into the Well

The time came for Kagome to go back home. It was also a good time for Vergil and Dante to depart especially after Vergil's duel with Naraku and him changing to Nelo Angelo. An experience, Dante vowed to never repeat. In addition to that they had needed to sort out some issues but would be back.

In other words, Dante was going back to divorce his wife.

The visiting royals were still in an uproar over Sesshoumaru's choice in mates, but nothing else could be done. Toga made it perfectly clear that he was not going to destroy either Sesshoumaru's or Inuyasha's relationship just to satisfy a bunch of power hungry demons.

oOoOoOo

Inuyasha took his time getting back to the palace after seeing Kagome and the twins down the well. He thought about what Sesshoumaru had said about having more pups. Maybe he _should_ try to conceive again, if it's only to get those windbags off of his case about not being a good enough mate for Sesshoumaru.

Furthermore he still carried that empty feeling inside of him since his miscarriage. The ache was beginning to grow and Inuyasha didn't know how to alleviate it. He was drowning is a lake of sorrow. Crying most nights when Sesshoumaru was out late or when he was alone hiding away from the world. Inuyasha hid it well from his mate, but sooner or later, Sesshoumaru was going to find out.

The gates were within sight.

"Why don't ya stop following me, Kouga, and come-out," Inuyasha ordered in the stillness of the approaching night.

Said wolf dropped in front of the hanyou with a smug look.

"What do I owe the pleasure, Kouga? You've been following me around since you've arrived, why?"

The wolf leered at his ex-intended. The past year did wonders for the hanyou. Even at the age of two hundred, Inuyasha was still relatively young for a canine demon. He was no longer considered a pup but he was not considered an adult either. A juvenile some would call him.

Inuyasha's waist length hair was a little bit more tamed (probably because Sesshoumaru didn't want him poorly groomed). Dogs were renowned for always being immaculate. Amber eyes glowed with warmth but at the same time harden into pools of cold colored mountain caps.

His body was much leaner with slightly wider hips making Inuyasha appear more feminine than ever before. Plus, the lavender marking adorning Inuyasha's cheeks gave way to his demonic side more vividly than his velvet triangular ears. In a word, Inuyasha was absolutely divine.

If it had not been for Sesshoumaru, Kouga would have claimed the hanyou as his mate, and he understood why the inuyoukai wanted his half-brother – the boy was a treasure to behold.

Kouga grew aroused at the vision in front of him. He stepped closer to his former beau carding fingers through silky soft silver hair (ignoring the low guttural growl). Kouga was remembering how he used to do this simple loving gesture so long ago. He wanted Inuyasha now so more than ever.

"Hey, Kouga, snap out of it," Inuyasha said a little worried now that he can smell the wolf's growing sex. He tried to step away but Kouga snaked an arm around his waist pulling Inuyasha taut to his chest. Inuyasha gulped. He could feel Kouga's erection pressing against his stomach.

This was not a good situation to be in. The warning bells were resonating loudly in Inuyasha's head.

"Why are you staying with your brother?" Kouga purred or at least he tried to purr.

Shocked by the question, Inuyasha could do nothing more than gape at the other male, who took his lapse in attention as an easy advantage to plunder Inuyasha's parted pink lips.

Amber orbs widen – astonished by the bold move. Inuyasha pushed Kouga off of him but the damage was all ready done – the wolf manage to smear his scent on him and it would take at least several hours for it to wear off, and Inuyasha didn't have that kind of time. He could do a cleansing bath but again it would take time.

Inuyasha snarled viciously at Kouga. The mangy wolf had put him at risk at losing his mate because he can't control his sex drive.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to get me killed?"

But Kouga wasn't hearing any of it as azure eyes gradually turned purple – somehow his canine transformation was triggered by the kiss and Inuyasha did the only thing that he could do for this type of situation – he ran.

oOoOoOo

After Inuyasha had escorted them to the well and left back for home, Kagome had a (somewhat) heart-to-heart with Vergil and Dante, but at a distance since they discovered that the Shikon jewel reacted to their demonic aura.

Kagome jumped into the well first to make sure everything was okay on the other side before they could follow. It was dark when the young miko climbed out of the well and quietly walked into the house.

The kitchen light was on meaning that her family was having dinner.

Sliding open the glass door, Kagome entered shouting a hello to everyone quickly zooming by them heading straighter to her room, not noticing the blonde sitting next to her brother.

"This is stupid," Dante huffed kicking up dirt inside the shed.

Vergil smirked at his twin's impatience.

"Hey, the coast is clear. Kagome's flashing a light at us."

Eager to go back to the hotel for a bath and whatever Vergil was in the mood for; Dante grabbed his brother's hand and exited the small enclosed space.

Not bothering to say good-bye to Kagome's family, the twins trotted down the stone steps onto the empty street. Dante hopped onto his motorcycle and revved the engine to peel out from his parking spot when a pair of strong arms encircled his waist and the bike dipped for a second to the added weight of Vergil.

Dante raised the kickstand and zoomed off into the night.

For once in a long while, Dante was happy that his twin was with him. However, he was going to have to face Trish with divorce papers, but that could wait until they were back at Devil May Cry, until then he was going to enjoy his mate while he could.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? I know it was a little on the tame side but don't worry things will pick up again. I'm setting up for the next series of earth shattering events that will (I hope) leave everyone on the edge of their seats. Tell me what you think. Your comments and suggestions are greatly welcomed! I love hearing from you.

So, Kouga kissed Inuyasha. Now, how do you think Sesshoumaru is going handle that? Will he find out? And what about Dante and Vergil, they are now in modern day Japan with a plate full of worries. Do you think Trish is going to accept Dante's reason of wanting a divorce? Don't know. Well, to find out stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 17 oOoOo

"STOP, SESSHOUMARU! LET KOUGA GO!"


	17. Dog versus Wolf

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by Hitokimi: Thanks a bunch for taking on another story with me (smiles). Any mistakes after she has finished her work are mine.

Notes: I'm still conscious and I was able to get another chapter together. However, if any of you would have seen me on Sunday, well, let's just say that the night before was worth the hangover .

**_

* * *

_**_**Special thank you to: **_drowning faith, The Stunning Lies of Lullabies, DINKA SAYURI ROYAL, LastxExile, Silvermane1, Kurai Noto,Risi-Chan, jeanpaul, mitts, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Summary: Kouga has crossed the line between friendship and desire. Unfortunately, Inuyasha is caught in the middle. Will Kouga get what he wants or will Inuyasha's mate have something to say about?

oOoOoOo

Chapter 17: Dog versus Wolf

The thunder of large paws echoed in Inuyasha's sensitive ears. The waning crescent moon hung in the sky. The stars winked at him but he was unable to admire their brilliance or contemplate their existence. He was being hunted by a transformed demon wolf.

Kouga must have started his heat cycle, could it have happened another day? It was well into spring and mating season had officially begun weeks ago.

When a demon went into heat especially those of a canine or feline type, he or she focused on nothing other than finding a compatible mate. All other coherent thoughts went south – literally. The only thing of high precedence on a male's mind: Find, dominate, and claim. For a female youkai, her main priority to ensnare a potential mate: Lure, submit/reproduce, and claim.

What worried Inuyasha further was once Kouga smelt Sesshoumaru's claiming scent on him, he was good as dead.

oOoOoOo

The young inuyoukai barely touched his plate of food during the last meal of the day. Sesshoumaru kept a blank look on his visage but it didn't keep him from worrying about his mate. His brother should have arrived back at the palace long before sunset and was yet to show-up.

Having excused himself from dinner, Sesshoumaru went outside for some fresh air. Sleep would not come for the future Lord of the Western Land after realizing that he couldn't do so without Inuyasha being by his side.

Upon arriving at the main gate he could smell his mate's tantalizing scent. Sesshoumaru was about to meet his brother when he caught the offending odor of a wolf. The wretched stink of arousal – the underlining scent of his brother was that of agitation.

But something was not quite right. Then he heard it – a savage howl in the distance. A mating hunt was on.

Sesshoumaru ran toward the closed gate. He ignored the shouts of the guards telling him to halt. Crimson eyes replaced golden orbs as the sleek body of a ferocious giant silver dog leaped over the ten foot stone wall.

oOoOoOo

Not knowing where to go, Inuyasha made for a small village that was not far from the palace. He had to somehow mask his scent from Kouga. Maybe mixing in with the humans would throw the wolf off, but for how long?

The hanyou only made it as far as the river that ran through the heavy populated village. His father had more humans on his lands than demons. Humans were hard workers and could tend to the fields much better than demons. Humans had a knack for making things grow, and the humans didn't mind being under the protection of a powerful demon.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his track peering over his shoulder as Kouga snarled wanting his submission. Not knowing what else to do except try to make it to the river, Inuyasha prepared to make his mad dash when another demon in canine form jumped out through the dense line of tress in between him and an in-heat Kouga.

Inuyasha was so relieved to see his mate his legs practically gave out.

Sesshoumaru snapped and snarled at Kouga. His lip was upturned in a sneer exposing large teeth. His fur standing on-end on the back of his neck and his curled tail fanned out. The inuyoukai was displaying his dominance and power over the Beta.

The wolf cautiously retreated back, tucking its tail between its legs and lowering its head, trying to placate the enraged Inu for insulting him and offending his mate, but the silver dog was not satisfied with the submissive gesture – it wanted blood – the wolf's blood and he, Lord Sesshoumaru, was going to get it.

The canine demons clashed in a flurry of teeth and claws, Sesshoumaru immediately swiped at Kouga's head. A loud yelp was rung from the wolf. Inuyasha could visibly see the four gash lines on the wolf's muzzle, blood languidly oozing down the left side.

Again, Sesshoumaru went at the offending challenging male. Perching himself on hind legs, the demon inuyoukai came down on top of Kouga forcefully, knocking him to the ground. Not relenting at all, Sesshoumaru stepped on Kouga's back and pinned him by the head as he clamped sharp teeth into the wolf's vulnerable neck – tasting its blood, nearly gagging from the sharp tangy fluid.

The heir apparent of the Western Land was preparing to rip out the wolf's jugular. Fur was being burned away as the thick acid-poison of Sesshoumaru's saliva dripped on it. Any type of movement on Kouga's part would result instantly in his death.

"STOP, SESSHOUMARU! LET KOUGA GO!" Inuyasha commanded.

He was trembling for the first time in fear. His mate was going to kill his friend. Yes, Kouga attacked him but it was from going into heat. Inuyasha didn't blame the wolf for that – he couldn't.

Kouga whimpered and whined in pain as strong jaws released its hold from around his throat. Inuyasha was about to go to him but Sesshoumaru swiftly picked-up the hanyou by the scruff of his haori and disappeared into the forest leaving Kouga to lick his wounds.

Maybe he would think twice before trying lay claim to something that wasn't his.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well how was that? Was Sesshoumaru in true form? I was going to have him kill Kouga but Inuyasha bonked me on the head stating that he wouldn't come back for the rest of the story if I had his mate do such a terrible thing.

Anyway, what do you think is going to happen now, now that Sesshoumaru has spirited away Inuyasha. Will it be to punish him for having allowed another male touch him intimately? Don't know. Well stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 18 oOoOo

Sesshoumaru lay down reaching around to make Inuyasha nestle in his neck. However, said hanyou looked imploringly at his father for help.

"Up, Sesshoumaru, this is no place to keep your mate. Follow me," Toga said with mirth as Sesshoumaru once again latched onto a very affronted Inuyasha.

"All right! I'm going, damn it," Inuyasha huffed.


	18. Alpha

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Hitokimi. Thanks a bunch for taking on another story with me (smiles). Any mistakes after she has finished her work are mine.

_

* * *

__Special thank you to: _drowning faith, Kathlean Yuki, The Stunning Lies of Lullabies, jeanpaul, DINKA SAYURI ROYAL, Risi-Chan, Demain Matin, Kurai Noto, LastxExile, Silvermane1, mitts, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Summary: Sesshoumaru has rescued his mate from the unwanted advances of Kouga, what is he going to do with Inuyasha?

oOoOoOo

Chapter 18: Alpha

The patrolling guards at the main gate informed Toga of Sesshoumaru's hasty departure. Nothing could be done except wait for his return.

The great dog demon could not begin to imagine what could have driven his son to the point of pure anger to want to take on his true demonic form. Sesshoumaru usually kept his emotions in check but lately since mating to his youngest son, Inuyasha, all semblance of control went out of Sesshoumaru's head.

Everyone was gathered in the open courtyard minus Naraku. The hanyou was still upset over his defeat with Vergil and refused to be seen for a couple a days.

An hour had ticked by before one of the sentries spotted a large dog running at top speed toward them. The others gasp at the magnificent sight of Lord Sesshoumaru in this true form. His silver mane shimmered like mercury and his eyes glowed as if precious rubies had been set in them.

He was panting heavily from his trek but it didn't prevent him from letting a guttural growl escape, warning the nosy bodies away from him and his mate.

"Everyone please return to you rooms. My son's have returned home safely," Toga ordered.

No one even noticed Kouga's absence yet.

oOoOoOo

Gingerly dropping Inuyasha to the ground, Sesshoumaru began to sniff him, practically in the groin and buttocks – Inuyasha's face turned as red as his hakama, mortified by his brother's actions.

Their father chucked (Inuyasha didn't find it funny in the least) at the caring display of his oldest. Sesshoumaru was checking to make sure his mate had not been violated in any way. Once the inuyoukai was thoroughly satisfied of his Beta's well being, Sesshoumaru plopped down in the yard (dirtying his beautiful fur) reaching a paw around to make Inuyasha nestle in his neck; however, said hanyou looked imploringly at their father for help.

"Up, Sesshoumaru, this is no place to keep your mate. Follow me to the…uh…(cough)…dog house, where you can sleep off your youkai," Toga said with mirth as Sesshoumaru once again latched onto a very flabbergasted Inuyasha.

The Inu-lord led his sons to another house that was twice the size of the main house located high on a knoll surrounded by dense towering trees and lush greenery with a single path of stone stairs leading up toward the heavens.

The house was larger than Sesshoumaru in height and just as wide. Inuyasha always wondered what was inside but never really bothered to ask, but he understood. The dog house was exactly what it was. A covered hiding place for when his Father and brother couldn't change back to their other form on their own. Sesshoumaru would probably stay like this until morning since his youkai was being fueled by anger.

Toga tugged on a couple of pulleys to open the skylight windows to allow some moonlight and fresh air in. From what Inuyasha could see in the vastness of the singular room it was split. On one side, mounds of furs were neatly spread out in a corner and along the wall that made a comfortable pallet.

On the other side was a bath. The oversized bathing pool was constructed with warm flowing water for luxury. A curtain was drawn to the wall and could be used if the person soaking wanted privacy. He or She could pull the curtain back to shield to the pool from unwanted eyes.

"All right! I'm going, damn it," Inuyasha huffed. Apparently, he wasn't moving quickly enough for Sesshoumaru's tastes and was nudged with a cold wet snout.

The inuyoukai padded inside to where they were going to sleep. He relaxed once his mate was back to his previous spot on his neck. The doors quietly closed as their father bid them good night. Sesshoumaru's heavy breathing evened out – crimson eyes drifted shut as a large pinkish-red tongue lolled out of his semi-opened mouth.

Inuyasha sighed. There was no reason to worry about his current predicament now. He was going to have to wait until he could talk to his brother face-to-face, so he settled down on the soft warm silver fur of his mate. It might be morning until Sesshoumaru was back to his human self. Oh, well, Inuyasha drifted off to sleep himself with thoughts of what it would be like to have pups running circles around him and his brother.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? I thought Sesshoumaru was cute looking out for his mate, but does that mean that Inuyasha is off the hook? Don't know. Well, stay tune for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 19 oOoOo

Quicksilver orbs glowed with malicious triumph. Azure eyes darted to the sleeping figure in bed unable to process what was happening.

The older Sparda twin silently mouthed two words: 'I win."


	19. A tender moment

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Hitokimi. Thanks a bunch for taking on another story with me (smiles). Any mistakes after she has finished her work are mine.

_

* * *

Special thank you to: _The Stunning Lies of Lullabies, jeanpaul , Kurai Noto, mitts, LastxExile, Silvermane1, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

Notes: Since I've been ticking everyone off about the short chapters, I'm posting another one. Hope you enjoy it! 

oOoOoOo

Summary: Vergil and Dante have left feudal Japan and are on their way back home. But before they reach their destination, Vergil does some reflection on his past actions.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 19: A tender moment

By the time Dante lead Vergil to his hotel suite he was tired. The events of the past three weeks finally caught-up to him. So much so that he didn't spot the other traveling bag next to his.

Vergil went straight to the bathroom to shower as his twin fell face down in the neatly made bed.

Warm massaging water pelted down Vergil's aching back and sore muscles. He was stiff from riding behind Dante on his bike. It had been a good twenty years since he last rode or driven on a motorbike. Why would he? He didn't have much use for modern technology in the underworld seeing that there was no electricity or paved roads.

Besides, he had an army to command. He didn't have time for leisurely entertainment, but now…

He wondered briefly if all his possessions were still in his penthouse. The place _should_ still be there considering that it was paid for. Every thing he owned (which wasn't much) was left in his skyrised apartment including his motorbike.

Vergil would have gone there first but he was desperate to see his brother upon arriving back into the human realm.

Not dwelling too much on his past, Vergil grabbed a bar of soap and hand towel and began scrubbing away the grim and grit from the evening's ride. As Vergil stared unseeingly at the plain white tile, his mind took a detour. He pondered over how his life would have been like if he had chosen to stay with his brother instead of falling into the underworld's chasm.

Stupidity kept him from his mate, who should have been number one, but as an alternative to loving Dante he let the power of Sparda blind him.

Vergil was on auto-pilot as he went through the routine of washing himself and then his hair, not acknowledging the sudden gush of cold air as the door opened and closed. Dante entered the shower and upon entering hugged Vergil.

They were together now – that was all that mattered to the former dark knight. No words were exchanged as Dante rubbed gentle circles on his mate's back releasing the tension that had build up.

No words were needed.

Vergil felt deep down that Dante had forgiven him for running after an impossible dream. Dante was right…

"_What are you gonna do with all that power, huh? No matter how hard you try, you're never gonna be like father._

_Enraged by the lack of Dante's willingness to give-up his half of the amulet, Vergil charged him. Both swords were stopped by each brother's hand. Blood running down the blades as neither twin gave the other an inch._

"_We are the sons of Sparda!" Dante began trying one last time to sway his brother from his foolhardy quest. "Within each of us flows his blood, but more importantly, his soul! And now my soul is saying it WANTS TO STOP YOU!"_

_But Vergil merely laughed in his brother's face – mocking him. "Unfortunately, our souls are at odds brother, I need more power!"_

"_And we're supposed to be twins," Dante knew by the look in Vergil's eyes he had lost him – his brother, his lover, his mate._

"_Twins…right."_

The younger twins touch became bolder and more pleasurable once Dante had eased down to Vergil's erection, drawing the older twin out of his depressing thoughts. Using the soap to glide smoothly over the hard appendage, Dante also handled his own while pumping his brother's.

Soon the twins were moaning and rubbing against each other before coating the shower with their semen. Dante kissed Vergil on the cheek on his way out of the relaxing water, leaving Dante to finish washing up.

Not bothering with the food Dante ordered for them, Vergil simply got in between the sheets of the double size bed – his skin moist and his hair damp (his cock still twitching from Dante's gratifying assault) – Vergil finally fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

When Dante emerged from the bathroom he was greeted to darkness. His steel grey orbs quickly adjusted to the dark. He found his brother all ready asleep. He smiled. Vergil looked extremely young without the seriousness to his face when he was awake. Dante dropped the towel from around his waist and followed his mate's example by sliding into bed naked.

They had a lot of things to discuss in the morning. The main subject being Trish and Dante wasn't ready to tackle her just yet. Luckily, she was still at Devil May Cry, so he still had some time to spend alone with Vergil.

Dante wrapped himself around his twin's naked body and sighed in contentment – attempting to stifle a yawn but failed miserable as one after another kept on coming. The last thought on Dante's muddled mind was trying to remember was if he forgot to do anything. His mind just simply shut down after not coming up with anything important.

Too bad though, had the lights not been off when the younger son of Sparda exited the bathroom, he would have remembered to put the latch on the suite's door.

oOoOoOo

Some time during the night, Vergil awoke to hearing a key fitting into the door lock. He eased Yamato into his hand mindful not to wake his lover then eased himself out of bed. He instantly swept his hair back, so who ever entered the room knew exactly which twin he or she was dealing with.

The door opened and the light was switch-on.

Quicksilver orbs glowed with malicious triumph. Azure eyes darted to the sleeping figure in bed back to the nude one, unable to process what was happening.

The older Sparda twin silently mouthed two words: 'I win.'

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Did anyone figure out that little scene between Vergil and Dante? No? Well, it's from Devil May Cry3: Mission 20.  
Want to guess who walked in on a very yummy Vergil and undercover Dante? Don't know. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 20 oOoOo

Thankfully, he found the couple fast asleep and covered. Walking toward them, the Inu no Taishou stopped a few feet from them as he saw Sesshoumaru's claws on his right hand glow a sickly greenish-yellow as he cradled Inuyasha possessively with the other.

"Why do you invade our privacy, Father?" Sesshoumaru coldly asked keeping his poison whip at the ready. Father or not, he would protect his mate if he felt threaten.


	20. Missing

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

**W A R N I N G 2:** Sorry, but this chapter has been edited. I got away with it once. If you would like the full verison please email.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Hitokimi. Thanks a bunch for taking on another story with me (smiles). Any mistakes after she has finished her work are mine.

_

* * *

__Special thank you to: _jeanpaul, DINKA SAYURI ROYAL, The Stunning Lies of Lullabies, drowning faith, Kurai Noto, mitts, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

**Notes**: I wasn't sure if anyone was familiar with the term Cuirass, which is what I prefer to use, so I supplied a definition. Also, I'm not to sure about Sesshoumaru's and Toga's fluff. Some fanfic writer's have made it a 'tail', but for my purposes I'm making it a cloak. Hm, now that I'm thinking about it, in episode: Inuyasha vs. Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru was able to lash out at Inuyasha with it and throw him across their father's tomb. However, in episode: Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. Totosai describes Sesshoumaru as having long white hair and wears a cloak of something white and furry. So, it's a bit confusing as to _what_ is on Sesshoumaru's and Toga's shoulder. In other words, it can be described as a cloak or as a tail. You TELL me what it should be – a cloak or a tail. 

**_Vocabulary_**: Cuirass (kwĭ-răs') ►_n_. Medieval body armor that covers the chest and back. (**_Breastplate_**)

oOoOoOo

Summary: The day after Kouga's failed claiming of Inuyasha has put Sesshoumaru in rather possessive disposition thus causing the heir of the Western Lands to hide away his mate.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 20: Missing

Sunlight slowly filtered into the dog house, shining down on the sleeping couple. Inuyasha shivered until an arm pulled him close, warming him until he stopped shaking.

He instantly sat up in bed? Wait-a-minute? He wasn't in his room let alone his bed.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha called out in mild exasperation. He cautiously glanced around the room as last night's memory came to him. Inuyasha's face turned a nice lovely shade of crimson remembering how his brother was checking him over for any injuries.

"Be quiet, Inuyasha," came his mate's sleepy command.

"Fuck you! Wake-up, you jerk!"

"I will not tolerate any disrespect in our bed, brother," Sesshoumaru warned.

"I say whatever the hell I want, seeing that we're not in our bed."

Golden orbs snapped opened taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. For once in his short life, Inuyasha managed to catch his brother off guard. And it was an opportunity that he wasn't going to miss.

Inuyasha pounced on top of Sesshoumaru, straddling his waist.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" the menacing bite was gone from his tone. Sesshoumaru grunted as his mate wiggled on top of his burgeoning erection.

Smiling, the younger half-inu replied cheekily, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm about to let you take me."

Sesshoumaru sucked in air as he was enveloped in his brother's warm wet inviting passage. He stilled himself allowing Inuyasha some time to adjust to the familiar invasion.

Inuyasha let his legs slid down from around Sesshoumaru's waist while at the same time reaching up and kissed him. The older brother stuck his tongue inside the open inviting mouth of his mate – rebuilding the desire to take Inuyasha for a second time before breakfast.

Soon the day was lost to them as they pleasured one another.

oOoOoOo

It was of no surprise to Toga when neither one of sons showed for breakfast or lunch. Dinner was approaching as well and he didn't expect for them to attend the last meal of the day either. There was cause for alarm; however, when a concerned Atamakabu came to Toga to inform of his missing son.

No one (it seems) had seen Kouga since yesterday evening when he went for a walk just before sunset. They didn't even realize that it was about the same time Inuyasha accompanied Kagome and the twins to the Bone Eater's well. Dread filled the dog demon as a servant returned from checking Kouga's quarters that the bed had not been slept in since the day before.

A search party was sent out immediately even Sango and Miroku offered their assistance to search for the missing prince.

But by the end of the day the scouts returned with no news of the missing wolf. Not wanting to disturb his sons, Toga needed to talk with them. He had a feeling that Sesshoumaru or possibly Inuyasha knew where Kouga may have gone off to.

As he got closer to where his sons were temporarily housing, the heady smell of sex and other bodily fluids assaulted his sensitive nose. He blanched.

/Please be decent/ he chanted but then a horrifying thought crossed his mind/Please do not be mating/

However, after waiting a few minutes after knocking on the door he received no response nor did he hear anything other than heavy breathing. Cautiously, Toga opened the door. Thankfully, he found the couple in question fast asleep and covered.

Walking toward them the Inu no Taisho stopped a few feet from them as he saw Sesshoumaru's claws on his right hand glow a sickly greenish-yellow as he cradled Inuyasha possessively with the other.

"Why do you invade our privacy, Father?" Sesshoumaru coldly asked keeping his poison whip at the ready. Father or not, he would protect his mate is he felt threaten.

"At ease, my son, I only want to ask you and Inuyasha if you have seen, Prince Kouga?"

A snarl escaped Sesshoumaru causing Inuyasha to stir in his sleep, but the hanyou pulled the furs snug around his naked form.

"Where is he, Sesshoumaru?" Toga asked using his authoritative tone which caused many to quiver.

"Out somewhere on the outskirts of the Western territory."

Did Toga really want to know what happened between Sesshoumaru and Kouga? Yet he had to ask. Hopefully, his heir's answer won't cause a war with the wolf clan.

"Wh-?"

"That mangy wolf tried to claim my mate, therefore I took steps to ensure that he would best remember who Inuyasha belongs to," Sesshoumaru replied. Acid began dripping from his claws onto the furs next to him, sizzling, leaving small holes behind as it continued to eat it away.

Could the situation get any worse?

Leaving his sons, Toga went out in search of Kouga, himself. From what Sesshoumaru had explained, Kouga went into heat and Inuyasha was the only Beta youkai near-by claimed or not. Hopefully, no other demons were near-by to take advantage of Kouga's weakened state.

Knowing Sesshoumaru, he would have seriously injured the wolf to the point of killing him.

As a side note, Toga **_must_** have servants dispose of everything inside the dog house and replaced. He couldn't imagine himself going in there knowing what his sons had been doing.

He ran through the dim forest – his enormous dog form held no shadow. Only a sliver of the moon hung in the midnight sky. Inuyasha' time of the moonless night was tomorrow Toga thought as he disappeared into the darkness.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? Sesshoumaru didn't do much in a way of punishment to Inuyasha did he? Better yet, he really couldn't think about what almost happened to his mate as Inuyasha ravished his body. That's one way to get out of trouble.

Toga's searching for Kouga. What do you think he's going find when he locates the prince? And what about Vergil and Dante? Someone has entered their hotel suite with Vergil confronting that person. Want to know who has dared entered? To find out, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 21 oOoOo

"So, you were telling the truth."

"I have no reason to lie about my relationship with my brother."


	21. Truth

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Hitokimi. Thanks a bunch for taking on another story with me (smiles). Any mistakes after she has finished her work are mine.

_

* * *

__Special thank you to: _drowning faith, FlayingFoxFire, LastxExile, Ayasuni Zeyy, jeanpaul, DINKA SAYURI ROYAL, Silvermane1, Kurai Noto, mitts, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

Notes: This chapter is **EXTREMELY** short.

oOoOoOo

Summary: Vergil reveals an unknown fact about Dante.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 21: Truth

Demons of the modern world had established societies that were still governed by ancient and binding laws and they were recognized as a separate entity of people. Thus bringing in their own branches of legal constitution from Forbidding texts, the Dark Arts handbook, and the Devil Hunter's Guide.

Of those belonging to the Devil Hunter's guild were considered to be 'handymen' of sorts; for they took on dangerous jobs of keeping unruly demons and devils in line. One such hunter was Dante, registrar devil hunter, son of the legendary dark knight, Sparda.

He is also the younger twin brother of Vergil as well as his lover and life partner.

oOoOoOo

Some time during the night, Vergil awoke to hearing a key fitting into the door lock. He eased Yamato into his hand mindful not to wake his lover then eased himself out of bed. He instantly swept his hair back, so who ever entered the room knew exactly which twin he or she was dealing with.

The door opened and the light was switched-on.

Quicksilver orbs glowed with malicious triumph. Azure eyes darted to the sleeping figure in bed back to the nude one, unable to process what was happening.

The older Sparda twin silently mouthed two words: '_I win._'

Tears welled up in Trish's large sapphire eyes as she glanced from Vergil's mocking face to Dante's quiescent form. The thin creamed sheet was bunched just below Dante's waist, the mounds of his pale ass barely peaking from underneath. Then she narrowed puffy eyes back to Vergil. He was relaying an unspoken message of '_we-just-fucked_'.

She also noted with distaste the older twin was standing in front of her with nothing on. Thank god he didn't have a hard-on or else Trish would have lost it. Christ! The appalling part about it was the bastard had a big dick like Dante.

She trembled with anger her tears forgotten. He managed to get to her husband first!

Trish knew the older twin was magically gifted, but she didn't know if he was a spellcaster. Even if he wasn't, she was quite sure he could find someone to enchant Dante, which he probably had all ready done.

She turned from Vergil as he slipped on a pair of sweat-pants his brother left out for him, but as she turned, Trish caught sight of the same jagged teeth indentations on the right side of his neck – the same as Dante's.

"So, you were telling the truth," Trish stated as a matter-of-fact.

"I have no reason to lie about my relationship with my brother."

"I'm still married to him." As if it was going to keep Dante by her side.

"Yes, you are but for how long? Don't be foolish to think that my brother would stay with you simply because you're married to him."

"Everything was perfectly fine until you showed-up! I wanted a family. A real family, children…" by this point Trish was mostly talking to herself, but Vergil still heard her.

"Dante cannot father kids with you no matter how hard you try."

"What? Why not? What do you mean?" Trish turned back around to face her husband's twin wanting to slap that goddamn smirk off his face.

"It means that Dante is a bearer of life."

Trish stared wide-eyed at Vergil then quickly and quietly walked over to her bag and pulled out some things then walked into the bathroom – ignoring the older twin.

Once the door was closed Vergil merely continued to smirk. /So, she's going to stay here. Well, fine. She better hope that Dante sleeps through the night or else she'll be in for a real surprise/ Vergil thought to himself getting back into bed.

Just as Vergil predicated, Trish came out of the bath and took the other vacant double bed, turning her back toward them. Trish moved around for a couple of minutes before settling down into a comfortable position. Vergil sighed – this was going to be a long ass night.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Don't shoot me! So sorry for the chapter for being short but I wanted to hurry up and get to the next chapter which all of you have been waiting for.

Did any understand what Vergil told Trish about his brother? No. Well, to find out stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chaper 22 oOoOo

Seeing his mate's distress, Sesshoumaru was at Inuyasha's side. The inu-hanyou felt a little warm to the touch and his skin had taken on a pale hue. Inuyasha's eyes were lucid as he looked into concerned amber orbs with their father yelling out for healers to come quickly.

"Sessh, I don't feel so good," was the only thing Inuyasha could manage before passing out in his brother's arms.


	22. Again

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Hitokimi. Thanks a bunch for taking on another story with me (smiles). Any mistakes after she has finished her work are mine.

_

* * *

Special thank you to: _jeanpaul, drowning faith, DINKA SAYURI ROYAL, Silvermane1, foreverbreathless, The Stunning Lies of Lullabies, Kurai Noto, LastxExile, mitts, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Summary: Vergil and Dante are summoned.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 22: Again

_Eight weeks later_

Fate it seems did not favor Inuyasha in any shape, form, or fashion whatsoever as he sat next to his mate during the morning meal attempting not to gag from the over whelming aroma from the variety of foods on the table spread out before them.

The hanyou kept his head bowed with his eyes tightly closed not really wanting to be present but his father insisted on him and Sesshoumaru making an appearance for every meal, especially after the claiming mishap with Kouga, two months back.

The wolf tried to apologize to his friend but Sesshoumaru made if perfectly clear that he was not to come anywhere near his mate, so now Toga was keeping peace by letting the other demon royals stay for another month or two.

Eventually, Kouga and his father were called back to their den. Apparently, the elder of the Northern Mountains made some type of marital arrangement with Atamakabu (which he forgot about) for Kouga to be mated off the female heir of the Northern Mountains.

Word has it now, the bitch was approaching her first heat – a very good time to mate a female – it would ensure pups after the initial coupling during the most crucial cycle to conceive.

Soon after the Wolves departure, Kaguya lost interest in trying to parade her daughters in front of Sesshoumaru as Inuyasha nearly went full-demon at having Hari and Ruri attempting to lure his mate to their bed.

Both female inus ended up in the healing wing for two days for that little clandestine. Even Hyoga and Menomaru went back home stating that Sesshoumaru all ready made his choice, which only left Lord Muso and his heir.

Actually, Lord Muso was more interested in mating with Toga than getting Naraku mated with Sesshoumaru, but the Lord of the Western Lands was not having it. He told Muso that under no circumstance that he would take on another mate especially one as wild and sneaky as him.

So, currently Toga was discussing plans with his oldest about having a formal bonding ceremony when his youngest suddenly stood-up and bolted for the door only to stumble to his knees in his haste and proceeded to be sick all over the finely polished wood floor.

Seeing his mate's distress, Sesshoumaru was at Inuyasha's side. The inu-hanyou felt a little warm to the touch and his skin had taken on a pale hue. Inuyasha's eyes were lucid as he looked into concerned amber orbs with their father yelling out for healers to come quickly.

"Sessh, I don't feel so good," was the only thing Inuyasha could manage before passing out in his brother's arms.

oOoOoOo

Another groan of misery escaped the half-demon as the afternoon traffic reached its peak. Because of his sharp hearing, Dante could hear just about anything including the harsh strained whispering coming from downstairs. He turned over in bed but the movement caused him to nearly loose last night's dinner.

/Man, I haven't felt like this since…/ His stomach protested with the thought and grimaced from the bile acid that rode up his throat burning it.

Dante coughed, spitting out small bits of chunks into his hand. He crept out of bed into the bathroom.

Washing the regurgitated food from his hand, Dante scoured underneath the sink for a few minutes before finding a small blue and white slender box. He checked the expiration date – it was still good.

Dante's hands shook as he pulled out a small plastic cup and a white applicator dip stick. After peeing in the cup and empting the rest of his bladder into the toilet; Dante carefully placed the cup on the sink's counter, dunking the adsorbing stick in the clear yellow liquid then he went about taking a shower while he waited for the results.

A half hour later the devil hunter sat unmoving on the toilet seat. His brother was pounding on the door shouting for him to open it, but Dante just couldn't make himself move. Crystallized tears fell from quicksilver orbs as he choked back a painful sob.

He couldn't…this…he barely reunited with Vergil – this was something that neither of them needed. Finally after what felt like eternity, Dante opened the bathroom door to his brother's irate visage.

"What the hell, Dante!" Vergil burst into the bathroom, Yamato at the ready. "Are you all right?"

Giving his mate a chaste kiss on the lips, Dante replied, "Yeah, I'm cool. What's going on? I heard you and Trish going at it again and put that away." He quickly turned away from his lover, wiping his tears.

Vergil sneered at the mention of the blonde not realizing that something was wrong with his younger brother. Ever since they returned from Japan; Trish and him butted heads on a daily bases. Plus she refused to grant the divorce. While her lawyer advised the while incest was illegal, it was highly practice in the more ancient demon cultures of modern times.

The governing laws of mating rituals for demons were permanent and could not be amended. In other words, Dante and Vergil's relationship was withstanding.

Because Dante married Trish, her rights as a spouse out weighted Vergil's since he technically abandon his mate at the beginning of their bond, which he shouldn't have done, but Trish was on borrowed time – unless she came up pregnant with Dante's child, an actuality she knew was not going to happened.

Then after seven years, her and Dante's marriage was null and void.

"We received a letter from Kagome," Vergil answered putting that witch out of his mind.

"Really? About what? No more demon sightings I hope."

Cropped white hair shook negatively. "Lord Sesshoumaru is requesting our presence."

Dante raised a finely arched white brow, pausing in putting on his clothes to stare at his twin wondering why Sesshoumaru would summon them back to the past.

"Inuyasha, it seems, is pregnant again."

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Does that answers anyone questions about when Inuyasha was going to get knocked up again? And what's the deal with Dante. He was freaking out about something and obviously what ever it was he was too scared to tell Vergil. Okay, so Trish is being a righteous bitch about the twins' relationship. She is up to something, I can feel it. Want to find what? Then stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 23 oOoOo

The older twin gripped Yamato's hilt with his right hand – withdrawing it with painstaking ease then turning the blade on his doppelganger – targeting it at Dante's abdomen.

"Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't run you through, brother?"


	23. A secret

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Hitokimi. Thanks a bunch for taking on another story with me (smiles). Any mistakes after she has finished her work are mine.

**_Vocabulary_**: Sake (sä'kē, sä'kĕ) _n_. A Japanese liquor made from fermented rice.

_

* * *

Special thank you to: _DINKA SAYURI ROYAL, Silvermane1, Kurai Noto, jeanpaul, mitts, FlayingFoxFire, LastxExile, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it. 

* * *

oOoOoOo

Summary: Inuyasha gives Sesshoumaru something precious while Vergil and Dante's infamous tempters flare for the worse over something Dante kept from his twin putting their bond to the test.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 23: A secret

The twins along with Trish and Kagome have been residing in Feudal Japan for over a month with the Great Dog Demon and his two sons who was mated to each other. One of which was currently cursing his brother one evening when his water broke and his contractions became unbearable.

Inuyasha went into labor after four months of getting pregnant.

"Aarrgh! Make it stop! Please, make it stop" Inuyasha cried out. He had all ready been in labor for over eighteen hours with no pup. He was going to kill Sesshoumaru if he ever mentions about wanting another heir.

Vergil was at the end of the birthing bed between Inuyasha's propped up legs judging how far the boy was dilated to expel the child. The healers were at best only good for keeping Inuyasha drugged but his contractions became closer together rather quickly. They (the healers) had to stop administering the herbs and teas or else Inuyasha would be too numb to push when it was time.

"In a few minutes, it will all be over," Vergil gently replied. He cringed inwardly as he spoke the soothing words wishing Dante was here with him. His brother was better with mollifying one's soul. Dante was more in touch with his human-half, a side in which Vergil never get back.

But it didn't make any difference to Inuyasha as the words gave him no comfort or relief from the pain.

oOoOoOo

Because men were not allowed inside the birthing chamber and Inuyasha didn't count, Sesshoumaru, Toga, and Dante were told to wait else where until summoned. Vergil was the only the exception. The future lord's mate would only permit the older devil twin near him. Several healers were brutally slashed up thus Vergil being able to get close enough to help deliver Lord Sesshoumaru's heir.

Trish and Kagome were called in when Inuyasha was ready to bring his pup into the world.

oOoOoOo

On the other side of the palace, Toga locked himself in his study to finish forgotten correspondence until it was time to welcome his grand-heir leaving Sesshoumaru and Dante to their own devices. He just hoped that they don't destroy anything. Toga was not in the mood to reprimand those two.

Sitting in the family dining hall was the younger devil twin with the cold and stoic Sesshoumaru. Dante heaved a gentle sigh knowing that the other demon was not much of a conversationalist just like his brother.

The devil hunter shrugged his shoulders and reached for a cup of sake but was stopped when Sesshoumaru's low silky voice filled the room.

"You shouldn't drink that."

"Huh?" Dante blinked stupidly at the inuyoukai.

"The sake, it's not good for you," Sesshoumaru mildly warned.

"One drink is not going to kill me," Dante shoot back still preparing to down the strong alcohol.

"No, but it might kill your pup."

The fine ceramic cup clank and shattered to the floor. The clear water-like substance soaked into the cracks disappearing beneath the slates of wood.

"H-how did you know?" Dante unconsciously pressed a hand to his slightly curved stomach.

"My mate has been with child for four months and there are others who bear a similar scent. I'm surprised Vergil has not detected it yet. He was after all the first to notice when Inuyasha conceived the first time."

They remained quiet until a piercing curse disturbed the peacefulness.

"_Damn you, Sesshoumaru!...I'm gonna get you for this, you fucking bastard!"_ More screams and curses followed.

Dante laughed as the youkai in question shook his head – Inuyasha could be so dramatic sometimes. However, the seriousness returned back to Sesshoumaru's gaze locking with Dante's.

"Do not wait too long to tell him. He does have a right to know."

A few minutes ticked by before Dante spoke again.

"I can't help but wonder what she's like," Dante said as he suddenly changed the topic.

Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to cock his head to the side in wonder, but he restrained from asking what was the younger devil was talking about. Dante was very much like Inuyasha and would tell him without being force to do so.

And Sesshoumaru didn't have to wait too long.

"Vergil and I mated a year before he went crazy on me and sought out our father's power. Two days after our mating the fucker left. I didn't see him until the following year on our eighteenth birthday. I just had my Awakening – fully coming into my demonic power. Actually, Vergil crucified me to Temen-ni-gru right after we made love. Our bond was renewed with some rather interesting results, but Vergil wanted more power and cast me aside, which cause us to fight, and I lost." Dante paused waiting for the first part to sink in.

"I seriously thought that he would come to his senses and give up on his quest, but in the long run I was wrong. We were at the threshold of the underworld… our final battle ended with him falling to his dark future and I was left with his seed growing in me.

"And it was almost twelve months after that when I gave birth to the most beautiful little girl I had ever layed eyes on. I fell in love all over again. I still had a piece of my mate with me through her. But reality came crashing on me like a ton of bricks. Being the son of the infamous Dark Knight and having the rep of the most feared Devil Hunter just was not safe for a newborn, so I did what any scared immature teenager would do – I left my baby with my neighbors and never went back." Dante refused to met the golden eyes of the demon beside him.

Sesshoumaru studied the half-devil. He briefly saw guilt flash in the unusual gray colored eyes as well as shame. The future lord was about to say something but a timid knock on the door follow by a servant requesting his presence in the healing wing keep Sesshoumaru from fully understanding Dante's plight.

oOoOoOo

Loud distressed mewls assaulted Sesshoumaru and Dante's keen hearing as they entered the healing room where Inuyasha was recovering. The Inu no Taisho was all ready there cradling his first grand-heir as it whined for its mother's attention. A look of awe and wonder was settled upon the otherwise blank emotionless face. Sesshoumaru thoughts went to the days when he and Inuyasha were pups and wondered if their father graced them with the same humbled look of love.

Then Sesshoumaru's gazed at his pup – it seemed so tiny in his father's overly large hands. Realizing what a precious gift his mate bestowed him, the inuyoukai for the first time in his life had tears in his eyes.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, noticed was oblivious to all that was going on around him while Dante remained rooted at the door.

The older Sparda twin noticed this too and slid his arms around his mate, or at least Vergil tried to embrace Dante but he shrugged him off. Vergil didn't bat an eye lash he was use to his lover's ever changing mood swings. So, not giving Dante or his surly mood another thought, Vergil firmly latched on to the younger twin's elbow and hauled Dante out of the room.

oOoOoOo

Dante nearly tripped on the way inside of their bedchamber as Vergil shoved him.

"What's your fuckin' problem?"

Cold calculating quicksilver orbs took in his mate's appearance. /Nothing seems out of the ordinary/ Vergil assessed.

"Funny, you should say that, brother; I was just about to ask you the very same thing."

Vergil attempted to hug his mate again but was thrown off. "Okay, D, I've had about enough of your childish behavior. You've become reclusive ever since we've returned. I can't help you if you don't tell me what is the problem. Tell me, brother, why have you been avoiding my touch?" Vergil's voice took a seductive dip.

"I long to feel you beside me after we make love but instead you turn from me."

Suddenly, out of no where Dante went to his twin, crying on Vergil's shoulder. Not sure of what to do, Vergil simply held on to his brother. This was so out of character for the younger son of Sparda to be reduced to a crying mass with over played hormones like a female.

The twins stood in their bedroom as the fading light from the sun sunk behind the snow topped mountains. The air was beginning to cool as it blew in through the double sliding doors leading out to an enclosed patio.

"This is not about Trish is it?"

He held his anger in check – that bitch was grating on his nerves. A negative head shake was his answer. Vergil was racking his brain to come-up with a logical reason for his brother's recent bout of melancholy. He couldn't think of anything other than, "Is it about Inuyasha having the baby?"

First he received a slight no then an unsure yes. The older twin smile sadly. Vergil knew that Dante wanted kids but it just was not possible, Mundus made sure of that. With all the enhancement spells and the body torture that he went through had left him sterile – nothing short of a miracle was going to make his brother's dream of having a family again come true.

Finally, looking up from where he soaked Vergil's trench coat, Dante turned from his brother. His emotions were out-of-control and he didn't know when they would get back on track.

"I…uh…we need to talk, Verge."

Dante turned back to face his mate. It nearly broke his heart to see such a miserable look on an otherwise stoic visage. Vergil couldn't stand it. He was about to say something but Dante beat him first.

"We…you…shit…we have a daughter, Vergil," Dante admitted with some difficulty, hoping that his brother wouldn't hate him for keeping this from him.

However, Vergil gave him a totally opposite reaction.

"What did you say?" Vergil's voice now was threatening, and he slowly advanced on his young lover.

"We have a daughter," Dante repeated stepping away from his volatile twin.

The older of the two gripped Yamato's hilt with his right hand – withdrawing it with painstaking ease then turning the blade on his deceitful doppelganger – targeting it at Dante's abdomen.

"Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't run you through, brother?"

Not wanting to chance Vergil's ire any worse than what it was, Dante blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

Not knowing what hit him, Dante was unprepared for the blow as he was suddenly thrown across the room, crashing into the table – breaking it upon impact.

But his life didn't matter as Vergil told him how he felt about being a father. "Those…hell spawns are **_not_** mine, you lying…" However, Vergil caught himself before he said anything that he would definitely regret later. So, instead he sneered down at his brother's trembling form and left.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: OMG! What the heck just happen? Can any body please tell me? Because Vergil just went all psycho on Dante without giving his brother a reason why. You would think that Vergil would be pleased to hear about having children. What is Dante going to do now?

Oh, and let's not forget about our new parents, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. How will they cope having a newborn pup on their hands? Babies are in abundance in the Toga's household – watch out everyone but things just got a little more complicated. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 24 oOoOo

Sesshoumaru finally understood what his father had been trying to impart to him about loving his mate and family. He always thought that a mate and pups was a tool to be used against him as he believed what happened with his mother. He still had his father, though, who did mourn the lost of his first mate, and then took another.

Having someone to protect and love was not a weakness but a strength.


	24. Coming to terms

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

**Notes**: I apologize for just now getting around to posting. I've been extremely ill with a migraine headache (which I still have) for the past five days with no relief. I hope this touching chapter (in my opinion) will make up for the days that I've been off-line. Also, this chapter has been edited. Email me if you would like the full version or visited Adult Fanfiction(dot)net.

**Notes2**: I'm pleased to announcement that _Devils and Demons _has made over 9400 hits, which beat out _Can they make a difference_? With 139 reviews, on the list of 16 favorites, and on the list of 28 alerts. Thank you all for continuing to make me as a writer feel special (smiles).

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Hitokimi. Thanks a bunch for taking on another story with me (smiles). Any mistakes after she has finished her work are mine.

* * *

Special thank you to: Sparda's Kitten, jeanpaul, Silvermane1, LastxExile, drowning faith, Kurai Noto, mitts, FlayingFoxFire,DINKA SAYURI ROYAL,and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Summary: Sesshoumaru takes a moment to reflect.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 24: Coming to terms

A couple of days had gone by since Inuyasha gave birth to his pup. Not even a week old she already had everyone eating out the palm of her tiny hands – a tuft of silver hair topped her head. Sesshoumaru's little princess had Inuyasha's ears as well his magenta markings on her cheeks, wrists, hips, and ankles. Her eyes, when opened were clearly revealed bright golden orbs.

What gave his pup the captivating pull was her blue crescent moon in the middle of her forehead. She was absolutely beautiful. And she would be named as such, Mizuki, beautiful moon.

Aside from just being the one who sired her, Sesshoumaru had an important role in her development. Since Mizuki was more Inu-youkai than Hanyou, she required the necessary nutrients of her father's blood to help her grow strong.

As undignified as it was for Inuyasha to nurse their pup, Sesshoumaru was even more mortified at having to do the same thing when his father told him that the pup's gaining strength relied on its father for at least six months to a year. Fortunately, for the future lord, Sesshoumaru need only to cut his finger to allow Mizuki to get his blood.

If Sesshoumaru could be thankful for one thing it would be that his tits didn't expand like Mount Fuji.

He couldn't believe how heavy and pert Inuyasha breasts had become after giving birth the firm flat chest expended within an half hour after delivering Mizuki. The healers and Vergil (whenever he was round) explained why Mizuki need more than just blood. The milk Inuyasha produce would only help their pup when she was hungry until she was able to eat solid food, but it would be Sesshoumaru's blood that would contribute to her youkai power.

But none dared to go near Inuyasha when he or Sesshoumaru were tending to Mizuki. Inuyasha hovered close to his mate, the bond between him and his pup wouldn't allow for him wander far or relax in his duties as the pup's primary caregiver as his friends saw first hand – Inuyasha had became extremely lethal.

He nearly transformed to his canine form to keep them away from his mate and pup. He apologize for the over protectiveness and suggested they come back in a week or two. Sesshoumaru simply smiled (Jaken nearly passed out from his lord's rarity of displaying emotions).

oOoOoOo

With the increase in boobs also came an increase with sex, which Sesshoumaru was delighted in, and he didn't care where or when Inuyasha needed to release some of his excess sexual energies as their poor friends found out quite unexpectedly.

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

_The capacity to heal at an accelerated speed was something that always astonished Inuyasha's human friends. Currently they were staring dumbly at an empty recovery bed with a care-taker holding a sleeping newborn pup. It was obvious that Inuyasha didn't like to stay down for too long, and a day after of just pushing out the six pound, nineteen inch long pup for over third-two hours. _

_So, with a sigh, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango with a cute pint size Kirara in her arms, they set off to locate their missing friend._

_Dante with his brother was staring at the closed dining room door when they had walked toward them. Although the twins said not one word to each other they knew something was going on in the dining room as they stared intently at the barrier separating them from looking inside._

_This was the last place to look since they searched everywhere else. They even went as far as to ask Toga who wisely kept out of sight. However, they were kind of stumped as to why the twins were barely containing their laughter, but it didn't matter, well it didn't matter to Kagome._

"_What's the matter with you two!" Kagome screeched with some exasperation at the mischievous grinning half-devils. "Is Inuyasha in there? We've been looking for him."_

_Vergil coughed and turned around leaving Dante to handle them. He didn't have to tell the human a damn thing._

_As always, Sango studied the situation before jumping in (unlike Kagome). She watched Dante with interest as his face flushed as bright as his hamaka, which he recently started wearing. It was strange seeing someone other than Inuyasha in the fire rat robes. _

"_Uh, yeah…" Dante answered tugging at his non-existing collar. "Inuyasha **and** Sesshoumaru are in there but…um…I wouldn't go in there just yet."_

"_What the heck is that suppose to mean?"_

_Kagome's outburst made Miroku pause in mid-ass grab, but it didn't prevent him from being cold cocked in the eye by Sango. She was fuming with a black thunder cloud over her head by the lecherous monk's actions._

_Ignoring the pair, Kagome made for the door, but Dante put his large hand on top of hers. "It would be best if we wait until they come out to us."_

_But Kagome being the bash, sixteen year old teenager, didn't understand what the white haired twin was trying to tell her until she snatched back the door to see her friend in a very compromising position._

_There inside the private family dining chamber on the table (on which they ate on numerous of times) was what Miroku would describe as being well loved was their friend and his mate having wild passionate sex._

_The young untrained miko could do nothing more than stand there gaping at them with a cross look of disgust, humiliation, and fascination on her face. But most of all she was embarrassed that she didn't listen to Dante. Of course the shock was too much for the teens – they were glued to the floor with their eyes a few sizes to large in their head to be considered normal._

_What made the group inch back was the reddening of both inus gold colored spheres._

_The energy around them shifted. It was the only warning the humans got when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru changed to their demon forms. Not pausing in his quest for completion, Sesshoumaru disregarded the falling debris before howling his release._

oOo _End flashback_ oOo

Sesshoumaru silently laughed at the memory as he tended to his pup's personal needs. He never thought that he would be caring for his own pup after claiming his brother. In all honesty, Sesshoumaru thought that it would be impossible for the simple fact that he and Inuyasha were male. Never in his wildest dreams he believed that Inuyasha would be able to conceive a pup. All in all his choice in mates turned out to be the best decision he has ever made.

Once he was finished cleaning Mizuki and feeding her his blood she settle back in her crib and dozed right off to a contented sleep. Sesshoumaru climbed into bed as well – pulling his mate back to his now naked body. Inuyasha snuggled under his chin with his head on Sesshoumaru's chest, not once waking up.

He, Sesshoumaru, finally understood what his father had been trying to impart to him about loving his mate and family. He always thought that a mate and pups was a tool to be used against him as he believed what happened with his mother. He still had his father, who did morn the loss of his first mate, and then took another two hundred years later only to loose her to her mortality.

Having someone to protect and love was not a weakness but a strength and Sesshoumaru would do anything to keep his family from harm. After so long of denying it, Sesshoumaru had come to terms with it and can finally admit it to the one who mattered most to him. Warm breath tickled a velvet triangle ear as the words, 'aishiteru, Inuyasha' was whispered in it.

Unknown to the inuyoukai, his mate smiled as he heard the treasured endearment.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Did you like Sesshoumaru's little flashback? I did. I thought it was quite funny to have Kagome walk in on her best friend and mate having sex on the eating table.

Now, everything has gone to hell and back with Dante and Vergil. What's going to take to get them back on speaking terms? Don't know. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

oOo Teaser for Chapter 25 oOo

"But that still does not answer my question," Toga pushed.

"I am unable to sire kids, period."

"But **_how_** do you know?"

The half-demon opened his mouth then snapped it shut and tried again, but for all intent purposes, Vergil couldn't answer Toga. He then turned sharply from his father's friend leaving the palace with haste.


	25. A plan

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Hitokimi. Thanks a bunch for taking on another story with me (smiles). Any mistakes after she has finished her work are mine.

oOoOoOooooooOoOoOo

**_Special thank you to_**: drowning faith, Silvermane1, FlayingFoxFire, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Summary: Inu no Taisho has had it with Vergil and Dante's discontentment and takes steps to solve the problem between them.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 25: A plan

The months dragged on for Dante as his pregnancy advanced. He and Vergil had taken to sleeping in different rooms which was perfectly fine with Trish. Of course she and the others didn't know of the twins pending bundle of joy except for Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Toga.

The tension between the twins was of no consolation. If anything is was stagnating. No one could be in the same room with them without one or the other taking a swing, trying to kill each other.

By Dante's fifth month, Toga decided it was time to knock some sense into Vergil. With each passing day Dante grew more desponded. He was keeping to himself with only Inuyasha and Mizuki for company. The younger twin refused everyone else including Trish as she attempted to comfort her husband in his time of need.

Luckily, Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru would stop her from gaining entry to Dante's room – not for fear of her doing something to him but him doing something to her. Dante activated his _devil trigger _and nearly killed one of the servants for getting to close while cleaning his room. Since then the servants were order to only clean his room when he was in the bath. As it turned out, devils were territorial especially when pregnant.

What was even harder was hearing Dante pleading with his brother to come back to him.

Vergil could hear his mate crying late at night calling out for him. The bond was unhappy at the state of things. It too cried out for the older twin to go to his mate, but each time Vergil resisted.

On most days, Vergil stayed gone until past dinner then retired to his room, not once looking at Dante or talking to him, which caused the younger twin to fall in complete despair. This couldn't be good for the pup in Toga's thinking and he would be damn if anything should happen to his friend's son or unborn pup.

oOoOoOo

The Lord of the West invited the older son of Sparda to the training field to see just how powerful the son of the legendary demon was. In actuality however, it was a tactic he used to get Vergil alone.

Standing in the middle of the arena, Vergil asked, "I know you didn't ask me here to spar, so Inu no Taisho, what's your real reason for inviting me out here?"

Caught red handed, Toga sighed and cut to the chase, "It's about your mate."

Vergil visible bristled.

"What about him?"

"How long are you going to continue to hurt him by denying the pup he carries or the one he's all ready birth?" Toga was stern with the older twin. He had to treat him just like Sesshoumaru. Anything less would be futile on his part.

"They are not mine."

"How do you know?"

"Hell is not a place one can come from without some…bodily damage," Vergil replied trying to understand the point of the conversation.

"But that still does not answer my question young one," Toga pushed.

"I am unable to sire kids, period."

"But **_how_** do you know?"

The half-devil opened his mouth then snapped it shut and tried again, but for all intent purposes, Vergil couldn't answer Toga. He then turned sharply from his father's friend leaving the palace with haste. Toga smiled inwardly – maybe now those two would stop acting so ill-tempered toward everyone and to each other.

oOoOoOo

Azure orbs glistened cruelly as they followed the older twin dressed in blue suede out of the main gate and out of sight. Trish having watched Vergil leave (to only god knows where) left an open for her to finally speak with Dante. Every time Trish went to visit or at least see Dante, Vergil would show-up or if he wasn't running interference the other dog demons would especially Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru.

He scared her. There was something off about that male demon looking bitch.

Now, with Vergil gone, Trish could go see Dante without his brother blocking her. She didn't understand why her husband was keeping to himself or why he would whine out for the bastard.

As she turned to go to her love a strangely quiet sounding voice stopped her.

"He will never be yours," the low smooth tones of the future heir broke through her one-way thoughts.

She hated this demon just as much as Vergil – they were too much alike for her tastes, but she would be respectful to him, she had to be. He was dangerous like Vergil and Trish didn't dare incite his anger.

"And what is that suppose to mean, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Trish nearly rolled her eyes at the demon.

"You fancy yourself to be in love with Dante. He does not love you and will never love you," Sesshoumaru said gliding into the library as if he was walking on air.

"It's none of your business. You of all people shouldn't be trying to lecture me on love. From what I've learned you've hated your mate, who just so happens to be your brother, from the moment he was born. Not only did you lay with your brother, you forced him into carrying a burden of your seed. Dante married me because we grew close and fell in love and not because he thinks himself in love with Vergil!" Trish seethed.

She wasn't taking shit about Dante and Vergil belonging together especially from this asshole. She'd take Mundus any freaking day over this jerk.

Normally, Sesshoumaru would have killed her for such insolence, but she was for Vergil to dispose of, if he so chooses.

He walked close to the opened window Trish had been standing in front of, elegantly sweeping slender delicate fingers through long silver hair – tossing it back over his shoulder. Trish noted with fascination the two magenta stripes on his wrist (as the sleeve of his haori fell to his elbow) along with the ones on his cheeks and on each eye lid like finely applied eyeliner. She silently fumed at his beauty – all of it wasted on his male whore.

"Hm, you ningens never cease to amaze me. It comes as a shock that your species survived for as long as it has," Sesshoumaru said to the upset female. "Devils and Demons are cousins if you will, we seek the destruction of you…mortals…we endure your ever growing weakness. However, we share one thing in common, and that is our ability to love; but for us we go beyond the physical attractiveness in finding a mate.

"Our youkai, our inner-demon is what guides us to finding another youkai with similar attributes to compliment us. Unlike you pathetic humans, who stumble through one bedmate after another until you've found your 'so-called' soul mate, that only serves to support my belief – humans have no self respect for themselves and would do just about anything for a quick fuck."

Trish was slack jaw. He did not say what she thought he has said? She was about to rebuke his ideological bullshit when he continued on.

"Our inherent endowment which leads us to the one to complete our youkai, this is what you humans so desperately try to obtain, but can only hold it in your grasp until it slips from your fingers. Devils and Demons bonding remains throughout a lifetime while yours crumbles to dust and the cycle repeat itself."

Sesshoumaru looked into astonished bright blue eyes and went on to say, "Vergil has long since claimed Dante before they were born – before you came into existence. Twins in demon society are unique but they _do_ compliment each other in every way. No one can oppose a bond as secure as that."

With those as his parting words to the ningen, he left as quickly and as silently as he came in. The former devil felt hollow and small after Sesshoumaru viciously but tactfully chewed her up leaving nothing to heal. Trish didn't know when it started but tears flowed down her face.

She tried to accept it but couldn't. Dante and she had started off on the wrong foot when she so foolishly obeyed Mundus, but after escaping from Mallet Island and closing the re-opened gateway she was – indebted.

Trish's epiphany in that moment made her cry harder.

oOoOoOo

For long minutes after he left the library, Sesshoumaru stayed at the door listening to the bitch that had caused enough strife between the mated devils since their arrival back in time. He glanced up the hallway just in time to see his father's stealthy approach. They nodded to each other. Everything was proceeding as planned if the incessant wailing on the other side of the door was any indication to go by.

Hopefully, Inuyasha was up to doing his part. The twins needed – no – they _had_ to get back together. Their demonic auras were over shadowing Inu no Taisho's home and it was going to stop.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Can you believe what has happened between Vergil and Dante? I don't and it seems that Toga can't take it with them not speaking to each other. And what about Sesshoumaru? I see that he was in rare-form. He basically told Trish to stick it where the shine don't shine and get over Dante.

Okay, so now Toga gave Vergil to think on something, but where did the older Sparda twin run off to? Don't know. Well, stay tune for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 26 oOoOo

Dante's hands were covered with his own blood, but what bothered them the most was the fact that Vergil was silently crying hugging his brother in his iron embrace.


	26. A Devil May Cry

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Hitokimi. Thanks a bunch for taking on another story with me (smiles). Any mistakes after she has finished her work are mine.

oOoOoOoooOoooOoOoOo

_**Special thank you to**_: Empress Satori, mitts, drowning faith, LastxExile, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Summary: Vergil finds out some shocking news that causes him to show his human side.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 26: A Devil May Cry

Soft humming could be heard if anyone was to walk pass Dante's bedchamber. Said half-devil was currently asleep on his bed. Inuyasha was visiting with Mizuki. He wanted to make sure that Dante was doing okay since Vergil up and left nearly a month ago.

Inuyasha studied his friend's slumbering form. The younger demon was close to being seven months with his pup but barely looked three. His stomach bulged a little as if Dante swallowed a melon. Inuyasha was jealous. Even though his own gestation period was four months, the hanyou was surprisingly huge.

But Inuyasha was worried for Dante.

Since his brother had left, Dante had taken refuge in his room. Barely eating, which not enough to keep up his strength. Normally, Dante (and Vergil) could out eat a wolf. They consumed at least four to five times as much food without pausing for a breather. However, once they had their fill Vergil and Dante could go for days without eating a single thing.

Now, it was just a struggle to get Dante to put something into his stomach just to keep him from being sick. Inuyasha couldn't imagine not having Sesshoumaru by his side during a special time as their pup grew large within his belly.

A triangle velvet ear swiveled toward the futon. Dante was waking up. Sitting to an upright position, Dante stretched, yawning loudly before settling back into the warm furs and comfort of the futon, ready to fall back to sleep.

"I can request some food for you if you're hungry, Dante?"

There was no response.

"Look, Dante, don't neglect your self in spite of that bastard."

There was still no response but Inuyasha smelled salt in the air. Dante was crying. Holding the sling a bit closer to his chest, Inuyasha sat beside the distressed hunter. Dante could no longer fight his tears of abandonment by his lover. Vergil managed to prove that he didn't love Dante and as a result left him and their unborn child.

What made Dante realized this was that Vergil never wanted kids. The older twin never expressed his feeling on having any. Maybe if he didn't have this one and just forget about ever having the other one then Vergil would come back to him.

"I keep asking myself if I had not married Trish would every thing still come out the same. Would I still gotten pregnant? Would he still deny his children?" Dante questioned tears marring his face falling down to his pillow leaving a large wet spot.

"Feh, I don't know Vergil all that well but his personality is a lot like Sesshoumaru's and let me tell ya, Sesshoumaru is an asshole." The comment earned Inuyasha a giggle. "The truth of the matter is, Dante, no matter how hard you try to predict the outcome of your relationship the results will always vary. I always loved my brother even though the bastard hated me for my mixed-blood and that turned out to be a lie to cover-up his real feelings toward me.

"And when he mated me it was as if I finally got something to go right in my life. Then reality crashed on me telling me that his was only temporary – father will not allow us to together because neither I nor Sesshoumaru could produce any pups."

Smiling, Inuyasha opened the sling to show Dante his little miracle. "Don't worry too much about Vergil. He's just confused and unsure of himself."

Dante took a moment to digest what Inuyasha was saying. "I…all right."

Satisfied that Dante would work things out with his brother. The inu-hanyou took his leave. However, Inuyasha should have stayed a little bit longer to make certain that Dante would not do anything foolish.

oOoOoOo

The black bold print leaped off the white paper in fingerless gloved hands.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, the sample you gave us to test is 99.97 percent viable."

"For how long?"

The doctor rechecked the data. "Hm, judging from the activity and quantity, I would estimate since you hit puberty at eighteen," the doctor stated gathering all the paperwork and giving his patient a copy of the lab results.

"There's nothing to worry about, men your age are concerned about whether or not they can father a child. Your spouse will be delighted to know that you can get her pregnant, if she's not all ready. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must see my other appointments. However, should you or your spouse have any other concerns or questions, please don't hesitate to call or come by. Good day."

/Holy fuckin' shit/ was the only thought that went through Vergil's head. He was standing in the small exam room alone. His brain replaying his last argument he had with Dante.

"_**We have a daughter," Dante repeated stepping away from his volatile twin.**_

_**The older of the two gripped Yamato's hilt with his right hand – withdrawing it with painstaking ease then turning the blade on his deceitful doppelganger – targeting it at Dante's abdomen.**_

"_**Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't run you through, brother?"**_

_**Not wanting to chance Vergil's ire any worse than what it was, Dante blurted out, "I'm pregnant."**_

_**Not knowing what hit him, Dante was unprepared for the blow as he was suddenly thrown across the room, crashing into the table – breaking it upon impact.**_

_**But his life didn't matter as Vergil told him how he felt about being a father. "Those…hell spawns are not mine, you lying…" However, Vergil caught himself before he said anything that he would definitely regret later. So, instead he sneered down at his brother's trembling form and left.**_

The former general basically accused his lover of cheating on him.

"How could I be so _stupid_!"

Then another thought occurred to him: he had daughter with another baby on the way. Shit! He had to hurry and get back to Dante – there was no telling what he might do when he's depressed.

Opening a portal, Vergil jumped into it. There was a knock on the door before it eased opened and the nurse spoke, "Mr. Sparda, I'm sorry but we need this…room."

But as she walked further in she realized it was empty. Shaking her head, wondering how the good looking white-headed man left without her seeing him. Oh, well. The nurse went around changing the paper on the exam table and setting up the next patient.

oOoOoOo

By the time Vergil climbed out of the well and into the past, it was raining. He was just grateful to be able to open portals here or else he would have a long walk ahead of him.

oOoOoOo

Dinner was a loud event. Toga and Inuyasha was happily chatting away with Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Kirara, perched on Sango's lap, mewled voicing that she wanted more food.

Trish sat on the far end of the table quietly eating keeping her head bowed and avoiding eye contact with the inus.

The future lord of the Western Lands was seated on his father's right with Inuyasha next to him nursing their pup. Sesshoumaru smirked. His mate still has not developed a sense of shame when it came to feeding Mizuki – Inuyasha would just plop down any where he could and open his haori and whip out a tit and stuck in Mizuki's mouth.

The low content suckling ceased shortly thereafter an inaudible release of air followed his pup indicating that she was full with her mother's warm rich milk. Sesshoumaru eyed the pert swollen nipple. It was still dipping milk, which stirred his blood, which went directly to his groin.

He clenched his teeth in order to keep a moan from escaping. The pink bud was asking to be taken into his mouth to be nibbled on. He was about to excuse himself and mate to retire when his gold eyes caught the surging storm outside then viewed the dining room.

As the wind blew against the windows and thunder rumbled around them the hair on the back of Sesshoumaru's neck began to rise. The storm was not normal. Lightening flashed every few seconds before a long pause then started again.

"Where is Dante?" he asked bringing all conversations to a halt. Trish was the first one out of the dining room followed by Sesshoumaru and his father with the others trailing not too far behind.

A strangle cry reached their ears as they neared Dante's private chambers.

No words could describe the scene they were looking at after the door was slid open. Vergil had returned to make amends with his mate but all thoughts of reconciliation went out of mind once he found Dante in his current state – barely breathing, face ashen and body bloodied. The futon was soaked with water-like fluid mixed with blood.

Dante's hands were covered with his own blood, but what bother them the most was the fact that Vergil was silently crying hugging his brother in his iron embrace.

Sesshoumaru skirted by Trish, she was too stunned to do anything. He sneered at her for her lack of help and without delay called out for healers. Once he reached the bed side Sesshoumaru was in for another shocking discovery.

Down by Vergil booted feet, wrapped in one of the furs was their newborn infant, but the tiny being was not acting like all newborns – it remained silent and unmoving.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are all over each other, and Sesshoumaru it seems can't seem to keep his mind off of Inuyasha. If they continue like this I wouldn't be surprise if another pup is in the making. Poor Vergil and Dante, the twins can't seem to get a break. Their baby was born two months too early. Do you think that it survived? Don't know. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 27 oOoOo

His body was on fire as sweat beaded down his forehead and face. He began removing his clothes when the door slid open.

"What.did.you.do?" he choked out. His body was responding to the vixen.

"Since I can't get pregnant by my husband, you're my next possible candidate. Plus, you're DNA is _so_ similar, I can pass my child off as Dante's."


	27. Distraught

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Hitokimi. Thanks a bunch for taking on another story with me (smiles). Any mistakes after she has finished her work are mine.

oOoOoOoooOoooOoOoOo

_Special thank you to_: drowning faith, jeanpaul, Kurai Noto, mitts, FlayingFoxFire, Silvermane1, DINKA SAYURI ROYAL, Legolas19, LastxExile, Empress Satori (sign-in or email me so I can response to your review ;-), and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Summary: As a last ditch effort to try and keep Dante, Trish tricks Vergil into doing something that will bring an old friend back.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 27: Distraught

Vergil held on to his unconscious brother, rocking back and forth, heedless of what was going on around him. His senses simply shut down unable to accept the possibility that his mate might not ever wake-up.

"Oh, god! Dante! Please…(sob)…don't leave me…please…oh, I'm so, so sorry…(choke, hiccough)…to ever doubt you…(sniff)…just…(sniff)…just open those beautiful grey eyes…(hiccough)…I am incomplete without you."

Vergil totally broke down – pride and dignity forgotten. "I-I don't know what to do…"

Every one stood shocked still at the heart wrenching scene, but something happened then that went unnoticed by the distraught half-devil. Vergil's anguish wails could be heard throughout the palace and grounds that he barely heard the low cries of his newborn infant.

oOoOoOo

Later that evening a messenger arrived with a missive for the great dog demon. Toga, unfortunately, had to bid his sons and friends good-night. Once in the safety in his study, the inu lord dismissed the youth with a wave of his hand and ordered for him to rest and to eat before journeying back home with his reply.

Ripping off the yellow ribbon and broke the waxed seal, Toga sat down once he recognized the flowing hand script.

_Dear Oniichan,  
Our bitch of a sister-in-law has informed uncle of Sesshoumaru's mating to your youngest son, Inuyasha, which by the way was not well meet by him.  
It was agreed by you and uncle for your heir to mate the Northern lord's daughter. I hope you have a very good damn reason for not dissolving the bond between your sons. The high priestess Kaede can perform the dissolution spell with no trouble at all.  
Uncle will no doubt have you do it considering the fact Inuyasha is no bitch and cannot produce the heirs Sesshoumaru will need to continue your blood line and to keep your land from falling into human hands. I know you have a love for them, as do I, but I greatly fear that the humans will rape our lands. You know this. It has been foreseen if we do not take steps to ensure our legacy.  
Now, with that in mind, I'm giving you fair warning in advance about our upcoming visit. Uncle along with Lord Yuudai and his daughter and I will be arriving by the end of the week.  
I need to make sure everything is in order, so Asuka won't have to lift a finger, considering that she is heavily swollen with our fifth pup. Until then…  
Your brother,  
Saburo_

The great demon dog crumpled to parchment in his large hand, fuming. This was not acceptable! At least he can say that his brother gave him ample warning. He growled still not happy. Not only does he have to play the kind host to his uncle and brother, but Toga also had to firmly tell the northern lord that his daughter was not a suitable mate for Sesshoumaru.

Aside from the fact that his oldest would probably kill the bitch even if they did mate. Sesshoumaru's power was of immense proportions. Soon he would be receiving Tenseiga – Toga's most prized fang. Sesshoumaru all ready possessed Tokijin, what more could he bestow upon his son?

Toga knew that Sesshoumaru would rule his lands with no problem. He has the respect of his vassals and as long as Inuyasha stay by his side, Sesshoumaru would gain his title as Taiyoukai.

Yes, his sons would get on fine once he departs from this world. Toga sighed heavily. He only hoped that Inuyasha would be able to wield the Tetsusaiga without his guiding hand. Times would be hard on them, that much Toga knew, but there was nothing that could be done. One cannot escape one's fate.

Then there was Sounga. Toga would have to call upon Myoga's services once more and possibly, his sword smith, Toutousai.

Toga sighed again. That sword was just a pain in the ass to have. It was argumentative, talkative and not to mention, manipulative. Neither one of his mates talked as much as Sounga. Truly, for the longest time, Toga believed Sounga to be a female dragon. No male could chat as much as it did.

"_What is wrong, Inu no Taisho?"_

Like now.

"Not now, Sounga."

"_You're having doubts about what will be my fate? If that is the case then maybe you should release me to more capable hands. I'm sure your bro-"_

But Toga tightly gripped the hilt, straggling Sounga. "SILENCE!" The stripes on his face stretched as his face elongated out. Toga's hair fanned out. He was not in the mood to listen to the dragon sword's crap.

The blade wisely closed its mouth. Inciting the demon lord's wrath would not work in its favor – time would. All it need some time and it would get its revenge.

oOoOoOo

Three days had past since Vergil found Dante after giving birth to his son. The younger Sparda had yet to regain consciousness. The nanny and wet-nurse Toga sent to him were of great help. Vergil didn't have the means to care for his infant son and Dante's mammary glands had shrunken since the baby didn't breastfeed right away.

The nanny had taken Xander for his feeding a half hour ago and would not be returning until the following day, leaving Vergil alone with his mate. A healer came in not long afterwards to administer restorative potions to Dante and a sleeping draught to Vergil to make sure he was getting proper rest.

Swallowing it in one gulp, Vergil pulled a face. The warm liquid tasted too sweet to be a sleeping potion. Those always without fail tasted bitter, which he didn't mind in the least. Something else was added. Suddenly, Vergil stumbled to the floor pulling at his collar.

His body was on fire as sweat beaded down his forehead and face. He began removing his clothes when the door slid open.

"What.did.you.do?" he choked out his body was responding to the vixen.

"Since I can't get pregnant by my husband, you're my next possible candidate. Plus, your DNA is so similar to Dante's, I can pass my child off as his," Trish said moving closer to the older twin while taking off her black corset and her black leather pants.

Vergil's reaction to her was immediate. He pinned her down to the floor as Trish worked the buttons to his high collared tunic then his trousers, freeing his length from the confines of the blue material. He fondled her overly large breast laving the nipples, raking his tongue between the twin peaks. Her sex was overwhelming. He couldn't stop himself.

His mind was screaming no but his body was hard and flushed for what she was offering.

/_Dante, please forgive me_/ Vergil silently prayed as he hoisted a smooth shapely leg around his waist as he aimed his leaking penis at her moist entrance.

Not sparring for any type of foreplay, he pushed in.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: OMG! What the hell was that? Did Vergil just get it on with Trish? Can't be or can it. Well, to find out, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 28 oOoOo

Turning to Sesshoumaru, Toga said, "Find that harlot and bring her before me. She's gone to far this time."

"Yes, father."


	28. Betrayed

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Hitokimi. Thanks a bunch for taking on another story with me (smiles). Any mistakes after she has finished her work are mine.

oOoOoOoooOoooOoOoOo

Special thank you to: The Stunning Lies of Lullabies, drowning faith, DINKA SAYURI ROYAL, Kurai Noto, Empress Satori, jeanpaul, FlayingFoxFire, LastxExile, Legolas19, mitts, Silvermane1, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Summary: Toga tries to remember what Sparda told him when devils mate.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 28: Betrayed

The next morning Toga walked into Dante's room to check-up on the younger twin. The offending scent of blood and sex assaulted his sensitive nose causing him to gag, nearly throwing up.

The smell caught Toga so off guard that he covered his nose with the cuff of his hoari. Scanning the room quickly, he found Vergil sprawled out naked on the floor at the foot of Dante's futon. He could also smell the bitch's heat all over the older Sparda twin. Upon further inspection, Toga also discovered large stains of dried blood underneath Vergil, which was smeared on his hands and face.

To make matters worse – Dante was waking from his self-induced healing sleep.

/This is not good/ Toga declared to himself.

Why would Vergil do such a thing with his mate struggling to hold on to life after birthing their son? It didn't make any sense whatever.

The great dog demon spotted the turned over tea cup. He picked-up the delicate ceramic taking a cursory sniff. Toga made a face from the strong sweet aroma. He tasted a little bit of the tea that was left only to spit it back out.

He could feel the effects of the aphrodisiac. The question now was not about Vergil's fidelity but who was low enough to take advantage of the all ready troubled half-devil? Amber orbs narrowed. Only one name comes to mind.

A whispered 'Vergil' came from Dante as he tried to sit up in bed. Toga went to him to keep the youngling from moving and from seeing his mate. Luckily, Dante lay back down without complain, exhaustion lulling him back into a healing sleep.

Making sure that Dante was indeed asleep, Toga set about cleaning what he could then calling a servant to finish. Afterwards, he gathered up Vergil when the door soundlessly slid open. Toga released a breath of air that he hadn't realized he was holding as Sesshoumaru came in. His heir frowned at the sight of his father holding a scantly clad half-demon twin.

Toga shook his head preventing Sesshoumaru from saying anything. Now was not the time to discuss this atrocity – not with Dante so close to consciousness. They quietly left the room with Vergil.

oOoOoOo

Twenty minutes later the healers were inside Vergil's room trying to hold him down. The older twin was throwing-up with convulsions. Vergil was also running an extremely high fever. Apparently, the sexual inducing herb had a bad reaction to Vergil's demonic blood. There was no other explanation for it.

Much was not know about devils. Their mating rituals were practically enigmatic and what little Toga did know he learned from Sparda.

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

_A tall regal white haired human walked along side his much shorter companion who had long silver white hair and stunning amber eyes – a demon – if any one was to take a closer look._

_The two was traveling westward. The late afternoon sun was not forgiven as the heat of the radiant beams warmed the earth. Flower gardens turned brown from the blazing heat. Cracks developed in the dry mud. Rice fields were low in water, but this was mild. Soon the heavens would open up pouring out revitalizing liquid to restore the balance once more._

"_Tell me, Sparda."_

"_Do you really want to know, Toga?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Devils are sexual creatures by nature," the white haired human began. "We are violent when claiming a mate or lover, Toga. The act itself is brutal."_

_The younger demon merely nodded his head in understanding as he listened to the low soothing baritone of the taller devil._

_Sparda stopped to star gaze into intense golden orbs. Toga held his breath as Sparda leaned in close to him. Steel grey eyes sparkled with desire. Slender fingers carded through silver hair then up to velvet soft ears. Toga bit his lip to keep a moan from breaking through._

"_Often times we are driven to bloodlust during copulation. So, there is no need to take any additives to enhance our want to bed our intended – unlike humans. Our partner's blood is the ambrosia that arouses us, sends us into a feral like state. Sometimes our true form is needed to sate our hunger for passion and at the same time we will do every thing in our ability to satisfy our mate while deriving pleasure from him or her._

"_At the same token we must be careful if we, devils, are engaging in such carnal acts with a human. We can kill them if not careful. Devils in the past had literally devoured their bedmates because of lack of control, which is why we usually don't take humans as partners," Sparda finished explaining teasing the young inuyoukai lord with a chase kiss to his flaming striped cheek._

_The pair continued walking along the well worn path coming out of the forest that lay on the outer rim of the Toga's home._

"_What would happen if anything is taken?" Toga asked curiously – still blushing._

_In the distance he could see a small band of ningens._

"_Ah, that my friend is a very good question, it would be perilous if not fatal. Drugs of any kind can kill us. So, do not do me any favors, okay?" Sparda flashed Toga a beaming smile._

_He too saw the group of humans. They continued on until they were stopped._

_The humans (who turned out to be thieves) wanted their expensive looking swords and Toga's gleaming white two-tailed cloak._

_The dog demon gripped the hilt of Tetsuseiga, ready to unleash the fang's awesome power, but Sparda motioned for him hold his ground._

"_You mean **this** sword?" Sparda taunted removing Force Edge from his back. The long thick blade wavered as vapors of scarlet rose from it in a similar fashion as smoke from a fire._

_The blade pulsed in Sparda's hands as his demonic aura swirled around his lithe form starting at the soles of his feet. His body shimmered to a black menacing and extremely towering form. Horns of emence size hooked around Sparda's head. A set of wings spread out from behind his – accenting his horrifying demonic physique. His greaves were adorn with spiked skull heads – their hollow eyes glowed red as blood, their mouths frozen open in silent screams of terror._

"_DEVIL!" The mortals shouted running for their lives, dropping their loot and weapons in favor of saving them selves._

_Sparda grinned at Toga, showing pearly white sharp flesh ripping, bone crunching teeth. "We also can curb our blood lust by having a little fun with humans every now and then."_

_Both laughed as they set off once again toward the Western Lands._

oOo End flashback oOo

Immediately, Toga began shouting orders at his healers. "We need to get purifying teas into him. The ardent herb is poisoning him. Also, prepare a cleansing bath to rid his body of the female's scent. This will add in bringing his fever down." Turning to Sesshoumaru, Toga said, "Find that harlot and bring her before me. She's gone to far this time."

"Yes, father."

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Okay, was it just me or did anyone else see the sexual tension going on between Sparda and Toga? Does any one believe that they had something going on? Tell me your thoughts.

Vergil is dying. Can Toga save him in time? And what will he do about Trish? The lord has sent his son to retrieve the devil. Will Sesshoumaru succeed in bringing Trish back to his father? Don't know. Well, to find out stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 29 oOoOo

"What happened to him?" Dante asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, Dante. I found him unconscious in your room…" Toga trailed off.

"What is it you're not telling me? I'm a big boy, ya know?"


	29. The aristocratic assassin

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Notes: Not beta-read

oOoOoOoooOoooOoOoOo

**_Special thank you to_**: Kurai Noto, Risi-Chan, The Stunning Lies of Lullabies, Empress Satori, Silvermane1, jeanpaul, drowning faith, mitts, FlayingFoxFire, Demain Matin, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Summary: Vergil has been poisoned, and it's up to Sesshoumaru to bring the culprit back to his father.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 29: The aristocratic assassin

Ankle length silver hair trailed behind the golden eyed demon as he tracked his prey through the air on his two-headed dragon familiar, Ah-Un. The beast snorted, bobbing its heads in irritation. Sesshoumaru recognized Inuyasha's forest.

He despised the wooded area for what it represented – a demon's capture. His brother was after the human priestess, Kikyo, for the Shikon jewel. Inuyasha wanted to be human.

It angered him that his intended was ready to cast aside his demon half for a mortal life – a doomed existence – to die of old age and without a warrior's honor, but Sesshoumaru reigned in his ire. He couldn't blame his brother.

On countless occasions, he called Inuyasha worthless, a half-breed, ignorant, and the list went on and on. Sesshoumaru's somber thoughts turned from his mate to the task at hand.

The human bitch did something to the older son of Sparda, which displeased his father greatly.

Sesshoumaru recognized the trail leading to the young miko's home beyond the well. Gliding Ah-Un to the forest floor, the inuyoukai dismounted and swiftly headed toward the Sacred God tree.

oOoOoOo

The sun was at its zenith when Vergil finally stopping shaking. The inu-healers kept their distance for fear of disturbing the demonic being. Vergil's _devil trigger_ activated once his body was rid of the impurities of the herb.

By his bedside sat Dante, who after several hours of sleep woke to find his mate missing. Toga greeted him with sad amber eyes after arriving to Vergil's room.

Dante knew that Vergil came back to him. He heard his brother's pleas for him not to leave, but Dante had no intensions of dying just yet – not now – not ever.

"What happened to him?" Dante asked trying to hold back his tears. Vergil's fluorescent blue aura pulsed slowly with each difficult breath.

The great dog demon sighed. How was he going to explain this debacle?

"I'm not so sure, Dante. I found him unconscious in your room…" Toga trailed off unable to finish.

"What is it you're not telling me? I'm a big boy, ya know?"

And so with a heavy heart, Lord Toga retold the events of how he discovered Vergil.

oOoOoOo

The stitch in Trisha's side was becoming unbearable as she continued through Inuyasha's forest. At least her other pains were being over shadow by the new one. Vergil's claw marks finally stopped throbbing and bleeding. The skin around the teeth marks had mended back together after free flowing all night. The areas were now purplish-black with bruises.

Worse she was limping. The burning ache between her legs hasn't eased at all. It felt like he had raped her instead of have sex with her. If Trish didn't know any better she would think the he was trying to kill her in a rage of mad passion last night.

As she thought about all the times she and Dante made love it was never sadistic. It was always with tender touches never with malice. He had frightened her. Did Vergil and Dante have brutal sex like that all the time? Which included blood play?

Vergil was half covered in her blood once he came. Trish had to admit although Vergil was quite the lover she still preferred Dante's gentle hand any time.

She had an uneasy feeling in the back of her mind that she was being followed, but knew she was alone each time she would glance back.

All sound suddenly cease as if time stopped. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest as she cautiously approached the well that was overgrown with grass and weeds. She was about to leap into it when a familiar chilling voice broke through the dead calm.

"Going some where…human?"

Trish turned around only to see a flash of white. She gasped as Sesshoumaru seized her by the throat – cutting off her air supply.

"Father wishes for your presence."

"No," she choked out her skin taking on a bluish tint as she tried to fending him off.

"Your answer is unacceptable; however, if you continue to struggle, I will be forced to subdue you in the most painful way," Sesshoumaru warned, but Trish could care less.

She was a devil, damn it! She was not going to be bullied by this psycho.

Grabbing tightly onto the future lord's wrist, Trish twisted over his arm effectively landing a two-kick strike to his face causing him to release his death hold on her. Swiftly jumping back, Trish was ready to attack when Sesshoumaru vanished from view to reappear behind her.

Trish slumped to the ground after feeling a stinging pinch to her neck – her skin burned as her vision blurred. Black weaved in and out as she struggled to stay conscious. A few seconds later, her body could no longer fight against whatever the silver haired demon did to her. Trish slumped over at the inuyoukai's feet.

Sesshoumaru sneered at the pathetic female. How could she dare to think to over power him? He picked-up the limp form and situated Trish in the chariot attached to Ah-Un.

He needed to hurry and return to the palace in order to have the healers to counter-act his poison. She would not live long if the poison went untreated. Even a small drop is enough to kill but slowly as it seeps into the blood after the skin absorbs it.

The poison circulates around the entire body until the organs were rendered useless. The whole process took approximately twenty-four hours or longer depending on how much he pumped into his victim's body.

If it was left up to Sesshoumaru, the inuyoukai would have left the bitch and be done with her, but his father wanted her and he, Sesshoumaru, would gladly delivery her to him.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, I guess that answers the question whether or not if Sesshoumaru caught Trish or not. The sun must have idled her brain to think that she could fight Sesshoumaru and win. Vergil did a number on her. I'm actually surprised that she was able to walk after the pounding he put on her.

What's going to happen now that Trish is going back to the west? Will Vergil recover? Don't know. Well, to find out, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 30 oOoOo

"Listen, Sesshoumaru! You cannot allow yourself to become enraged by thought of someone trying to separate you from your mate. I will not allow that to happen as long as I live; however, once your bonding is formally announce all this will ceased. Do you understand, my son?"

"Hai, father, I understand."

Sesshoumaru turned to take his leave when his father's voice halted him. "And Sesshoumaru, do not mention any of this to Inuyasha. We cannot have him upset…it would spoil his milk."

"Agreed."


	30. New moon

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Hitokimi. Thanks a bunch for taking on another story with me (smiles). Any mistakes after she has finished her work are mine.

Notes: This chapter has been edited. If you would like the full verison please email me or let me know in a review.

* * *

_Special thank you to_: InuAce, GaiazHeart, The Stunning Lies of Lullabies, drowning faith, mitts, Risi-Chan, jeanpaul, FlayingFoxFire, Empress Satori, Demain Matin, Silvermane1, Kurai Noto, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Summary: Vergil has been poisoned, and it's up to Sesshoumaru to bring the culprit back to his father.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 30: New moon

A couple of days had past before Vergil fell out of his _devil trigger_, but he remained in a healing sleep. Dante had long since returned to his brother's side by moving back into their old room with him.

Currently, he was gently rocking him. From, what Inuyasha had told him, Vergil named him Xander, short for Alexander, defender of men.

He glanced from his child to his mate with sadness. Vergil had accused him of cheating him on him. Why would Vergil think that he would willingly sleep with someone else? Dante couldn't come up with a logical reason for that question but was going to ask once his twin awakened.

Dante's thoughts shifted to his wife. Trish betrayed him in the worse possible way by coercing his mate to have sex with her. Another mystery as to why she would do that. Everyone it seems had lost their damn minds.

He shook his head. He really didn't understand women and Dante really didn't understand how Trish could be so shrewd as to rape his brother right under his nose, literally!

She had gone too far. Her obsession with him was going to stop. He couldn't accept it and he wasn't going put up with any longer. Trish did the number one taboo that would get her killed by his own hand and Dante would not hold back if it came down to him choosing between her and his mate.

With some difficulty, Toga explained how he came upon Vergil's abused form. Toga was livid by the end of the explanation and rightfully so, because Trish dare to infringe on the twins all ready fragile bond. Dante cuddled Xander closer, needing his son's comfort.

An old familiar pain returned as he thought of his little girl. The daughter he abandoned so long ago. She would be eighteen now.

Dante gave in to his grief and cried.

oOoOoOo

The room was dark as well as quiet except for the steady breathing of his pup and his mate. Inuyasha stared unseeingly out of the open window of his bedchamber unable to sleep. Even after 100 something years, he could not rest on this night. He rarely slept – wanting to be prepared for anything. Inuyasha knew that he was well protected within the walls of his father's palace, but he could never loose his vigilance. Especially since the one who told the royal youkais of his and Sesshoumaru unannounced mating was still a potential threat.

He leisurely carded his silky raven tresses as if he didn't have a care in the world, which he didn't, but his thoughts were in disarray. A hand was lay upon his should starling from his over worked mind.

"Come to bed, my mate. The hour grows late," Sesshoumaru informs, gliding Inuyasha back to the warmth of their futon.

Once settled, Sesshoumaru asked, "What has you troubled, brother? Surely, it cannot be over that human bitch?"

"No, Sessh, she is not on my mind."

"Then what?"

Inuyasha paused to gather his thoughts together. "Otousan is worried. I've been feeling uneasiness in the air around him. He won't tell me anything, has he said something to you?"

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

_The young inuyoukai stood regally in front of his father and advisors._

_Sesshoumaru noted with distain that whatever his father needed to discuss with him it was important enough to have his counsel present._

"_Your uncles will be arriving tomorrow morning, Sesshoumaru, along with Lord Yuukai and his daughter, Lady Kumiko," Toga said with hint of irritation to his tone._

_Sesshoumaru smirked slightly as an elegantly shaped brow rose in a questioning form._

"_Uncle is coming here to have your bond to Inuyasha dissolved." At that explanation, Sesshoumaru growled dangerously low in his throat._

_Toga sighed in exasperation. His son was going to be difficult._

"_Listen, Sesshoumaru!" Toga's voice thundered throughout the court's hall. He would really hate to discipline his son in front of his advisors, and it wouldn't bode well for the future heir to behave thusly like some disobedient adolescent. Sesshoumaru knows better than to show any kind of weakness to them. It's a folly that may very well be his undoing._

"_You cannot allow yourself to become enraged by thought of someone trying to separate you fro, your mate. **I** will not allow that to happen as long as I live; however, once your bonding is formally announced all this will cease. Do you understand, my son?"_

_Coming back to his senses, the inuyoukai answered, "Hai, father. I understand."_

_Sesshoumaru turned to take his leave when his father's voice halted him. "And Sesshoumaru, do not mention any of this to Inuyasha. We cannot have him upset…it would spoil his milk."_

"_Agreed."_

oOo _End flashback_ oOo

His brother taped him in the shoulder to gain his attention. Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha for a moment before remembering the question his mate posed to him.

"No, brother, father has said nothing to me." The lie was easy enough and it would be one of many in order to keep his family safe.

The only reply Inuyasha could say was, "Oh…um, well, good night, koi."

"Good night, my mate."

But Inuyasha didn't let Sesshoumaru sleep. He ghosted delicate fingers over his brother's bare chest – brushing them across hard nipples, earning a moan in surprise.

Sesshoumaru's breathing deepened as Inuyasha slid his hand along his mate's quivering belly, down to his twitching member.

"Don't, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru cautioned.

The hanyou didn't pause in his ministrations. "Why?" he asked.

"Because, you are more fragile in your human form. I cannot risk hurting you," Sesshoumaru replied trying to shy away from his mate's sensual touches.

However, Inuyasha was not having it. He threw back the furs and positioned himself between his brother's parted legs. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to protest why they should not engage in carnal acts of the flesh, but his words were sharply cut off as Inuyasha licked the length of his manhood – swirling his tongue around reddening head – before dipping his tongue into the slit and taking Sesshoumaru all the way into his mouth.

"Stop this torture, my mate," Sesshoumaru begged. He was now reduced to pleading to his brother. Inuyasha had him where he wanted Sesshoumaru and there nothing the inuyoukai could do about it.

And Sesshoumaru really didn't want to either. To stop his mate from possessing him with his body was not something Sesshoumaru was ever going to do.

Inuyasha's body shook as he lay on top of Sesshoumaru, depleted of what little energy he had left. The latter cringed at the thought of the drying sticky mess between their still joined bodies as he shuddered from the aftermath of him coming.

Slipping his spent member from his brother's lax hold, Sesshoumaru went to the adjoining bathing chamber to get a cloth to clean himself and his mate with. Upon returning to his dark haired Beta, Sesshoumaru found Mizuki bundled up feasting greedily at the source of his pleasure where his was just moments ago with Inuyasha fast asleep.

With a gentle hand, Sesshoumaru cleaned his mate then changed his pup's blanket and placed her back into her bed once the pert leaking tit popped out of her small mouth. He too got comfortable on his back, situating Inuyasha on his chest and had fallen asleep almost immediately.

oOo TBC OoO

A/N: How was that? It was way due for some Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru loving, wouldn't you say? Sesshoumaru is keeping secrets from his mate. That can't be good, and Toga is fretting over the arrival of his uncle.

Something tells me that the northern lord is going to cause some trouble for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Is the future lord of the west capable of handling another royal? What about the northern lord's daughter? Do you think she will let a fine catch as Lord Sesshoumaru slip through her fingers? Don't know. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 31 oOoOo

"No, I haven't," Izumi growled. Her claws dripped with acid green poison, the fluid hissed as it corroded away the wooden floor.

"You have conceived a child of his seed, what more do you want?"

"His heart," she whispered.

"Any other time I would have ripped you shreds for daring to take a potential mate away from me but I war with myself over challenging you."

"Damn you, Sparda!"


	31. Illusions

Devils and Demons

Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

**W A R N I N G 2:** Bastardization of Toga, sorry.

Flames will be ignored.

Notes: not beta-read

_

* * *

Special thank you to_: Kurai Noto, The Stunning Lies of Lullabies, FlayingFoxFire, jeanpaul, drowning faith, mitts, Silvermane1, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Summary: Toga's upcoming family visit is having some residual affects on him.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 31: Illusions

"_As you may recall Tashio your betrothed will be arriving any day now. Your relationship with the Dark One must end," Lord Ken'ichi told his nephew._

_He could see that the news was tearing him the young one apart, but there was nothing he could do about it. His brother left specific instructions for Toga mating a female inuyoukai worthy of his pedigree._

"_It is not as simple as that, uncle," Toga finally replied, golden orbs swirling with mists of crimson._

"_Oh? Why is that? He cannot sire heirs for you, nephew. You are no bitch and neither is he. Please, now is not the time to be stubborn. Your mating is crucial for the future of newly acquired status as Taiyoukai. Explain the reasons why to him and he will understand._

"_If he loves you as he say then he will relinquish his claim on you in order for you bond to _Kasumi_'s daughter."_

_Toga's furred triangle ears flatten instinctively against his head – showing his displeasure. He was to breed with his father's sister-in-law's daughter. He couldn't stand the bitch, and now he was about to be mated to her._

_But Toga said nothing as he bowed his head in acquiesced. Then turning sharply on his heels, the new Lord of the Western Lands set off to find his soon-to-be ex-lover._

oOoOoOo

Toga sat-up in bed with a start. His hair clung to his back from sweat as it continued to trickle down his smooth face and bare muscular chest. His breathing sounded loud to his acute hearing.

Swinging his legs over the side of the futon, Toga striped out of his sweat drenched sleeping pants. Walking naked into his bathing room, Toga steeped into the warm filled pool of water, maybe another bath would take his mind off the worries of the past couple of weeks.

Toga wondered how his uncle was going to react to the twin sons of Sparda. The inu-lord sighed in contentment as the relaxing scents of lavender penetrated his nostrils and leaving him completely relaxed. Amber eyes slowly drifted shut as memories came to the surface from over four hundred years ago.

oOoOoOo

_The palace had been in a flurry of excitement for nearly two weeks. The lord's new mate would be arriving any day now and the servants didn't want their mistress coming to a dirty home. A month prior to the lady's arrival the servants began cleaning the palace from top to bottom. _

_Walls were scrubbed, worn wood floors were replaced, tapestries beaten, new furs were imported from the main land and the old ones were donated to the humans living in the surrounding boundaries of the Western Lands who couldn't afford such luxuries. _

_Everything was to be prefect. However, some of the servants watched their lord with sad eyes and heavy hearts knowing the torment the daiyoukai was going through._

_They cursed the old ways for the misery it was causing. Toga would be forever bound to his mate. Only in death would he be free to love who his wished._

_The day came when Lady Izumi assumed her roll as Lord Toga's mate, and the first order of business on her list as the lady was to banish her mate's friend._

_A timid knock on Sparda's door pulled the devil from his silent musings. He wasn't ready to deal with the circumstances yet. He still felt numb when Toga told him that they had to break relations. The older demon agreed without a fight. And that was three and a half months ago._

_Sparda glanced at his bed to make sure his lover was still asleep. The curtains were drawn closed to prevent curious eyes from spreading gossip._

"_Yes, Jak-" Sparda was too preoccupied to sensed who was on the other side of his door._

_Bright golden eyes met his cold silver closed off stare._

"_I'm sorry, Lady. May I help you?" Sparda politely asked._

_The female Inu barged her way in. Sparda silently cursed. The randy scent of sex hung heavily in the air. Even with the windows opens it was still not enough to get rid of the potent smell._

"_I came for my mate," Izumi demanded wriggling her nose in distain._

"_Did you."_

"_You are the reason why we have not properly mated."_

"_Am I? And by 'properly mated' you mean for Lord Toga to bed you every night."_

_A blush highlighted Izumi's fair face making her crescent moon stand out even more. Since no answer was forthcoming, Sparda had assumed correctly._

"_I did what was asked of me, Lady Izumi. I renounced my claim on him."_

"_Then why do you still lure him to your bed?"_

"_Toga comes of his own free will. You have obtained what you needed from him, why bother him on trivial matters?" Sparda said with a devil may care attitude._

"_No, I do not!" Izumi growled. Her claw dripped with acid-poison. The green sickly fluid hissed as it corroded away the wood floor._

"_You have conceived a child of his seed, what more do you want?"_

"_His heart," she whispered._

_Sparda turned away from the petite Inu. "Any other time I would rip you to shreds for daring to take a potential mate away from me. But I war with myself over challenging you."_

"_Damn you, Sparda!"_

_Izumi pounded on his back but the hits were in effective. "I want you gone! Gone from my home and from my mate!"_

_Gentle crying now filled the quietness of the luxuries bedchamber. Toga was now awake standing next to his mate and lover._

oOoOoOo

Gulping a breath of air, Inu no Taisho coughed as he rid his nose and throat of the water that took him by surprise. For the life of him, Sparda still held his heart captive.

/Curse you, Sparda, for ever loving me/ he thought grimly.

Tiredly, Toga left the bathing pool. Drying off and slipping into a fresh pair of sleeping pants, he leisurely climbed back into bed where the god of dreams took hold of him again keeping a secure hold on the taiyoukai.

oOoOoOo

_The western territory has been cast into shadow by the heavy rain storms that seemed never ending. Never had humans or demons seen anything like it. Ever since the Dark One's departure, Lord Toga had been in a hostile mood._

_Sparda had been gone for five months._

_Not even the Lady could lighten his spirit, but how could she? She was the one to have her rival removed. But now she watched her mate as he stared out over his land with unseeing eyes. Her hand rested on her extended stomach feeling the gentle kicks and movement of their pup from within as she approached Toga from behind._

"_What did the healers say?"_

"_Our pup is strong and healthy. You should start thinking of a name for him. He will be here in three months time, my mate."_

_Izumi fell silent unsure of how to brooch the delicate subject with Toga. She reached out to him – touching him tenderly on the arm. However, he stiffened underneath her caress._

_Conceiving their pup had been the only time Toga had bed Izumi. Another reason for the inuyoukai to hate Sparda._

"_Toga, about Spar-"_

"_Don't, Izumi," he said cutting her off. "I will not speak of him and neither will you."_

_She forced him to face her. "I will not – NO – I refuse to be treated as your mistress, your bed whore. I am your mate!"_

_Unfortunately, Izumi didn't get the desired affect she wanted._

_He turned on her._

_A snarl ripped from his lips, eyes dark with fury. "My father arranged our mating for one purpose and that is for me to fill your belly with pups, heirs to my land. If you think for a single moment that by sending my lover away behind my back will make me love you then you have another damn thing coming!"_

_The tall inu advanced on his trembling mate seizing Izumi roughly by the arms._

"_Let go of me, Toga!"_

_But her plea for him to release her went unanswered as Toga was lost in a haze of frustrated anger. He was too far gone to listen to reason. The taiyoukai unleashed his merciless rage on his mate – taking her against her will._

oOoOoOo

Dawn was greeted with Toga empting his stomach on the floor of last night's dinner next to his bed. He sobbed silently to himself not wanting his sons to hear.

So long ago did his transgression against Izumi happen and Toga was ashamed – he had caused her to loose their first pup. Again, he cursed Sparda for leaving but knew the silver eyes devil made the right decision to go.

For had Sparda stayed, Toga would never had fallen in love with Izumi.

She had proven to Toga that she was strong willed. Even after he had brutally ravaged her, Izumi did everything in her power to show Toga he was not going to break her.

He smiled in memory.

Izumi finally accomplished the one goal she initially set out to do – to capture his heart.

From that point on, Toga straightened himself out and properly courted Izumi. He even went as far as to cleanse her body of his foul deed and heal her spirit.

A quarter of a century later, Toga opened his heart and professed his love to Izumi. Since then, the Western Lands flourished with warmth and life. And short thereafter, Izumi gifted Toga with another son. Although Sesshoumaru possessed his strength and ruthlessness, his son favored Izumi's grace and elegance.

Sesshoumaru's feminine like qualities reminded Toga so much of his beloved first mate right down to her poisoned whip and blue crescent moon. He wondered if maybe Sesshoumaru should have been a female instead of a male.

He shook his head no. Sesshoumaru was unemotional except when dealing with his mate. Inuyasha brought the worse out of Sesshoumaru just to prove that he could, which all was entertaining to him.

Servants entered to bring Toga his morning tea and reports on the demon dragon, Ryuu – another bane. Toga indicated to the mess he made. His personal attendant glared at her lord with a questioning brow. Toga simply shrugged his shoulders going back to reading the scroll.

The rest of his morning was spent on how to inform his sons that he would be leaving soon.

oOoOoOo

Quicksilver eyes clenched tightly to ward off the invading sunlight that was seeping through the cracks of the closed shutters.

Vergil groaned as he attempted to shield his sensitive eyes from the accursed brightness, but only one hand was able to move. He glanced down his body to figure out what was impeding his right arm when he encountered a patch of stark white hair.

/Dante/ he mused.

But to his dismay, he blanched. Vergil remembered what happened to his lover. Fearing the worse he struggled until a craggily voice caused him to cease all movement.

"Will…you…(yawn)…stop squirming," the younger twin said using Vergil's famous line.

Swallowing thickly, Vergil replied, "Dante?"

Another pair of quicksilver orbs greeted the early morning sun.

Dante blinked a few times to get his bearings before looking up at his twin with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, thank god, Verge – you're awake," Dante exclaimed, hugging his brother.

Confusion was clearly etched on his ageless face. Dante shrugged it off not wanting to work up Vergil upon his awakening.

Dante would tell his brother later about Trish. Right now more rest was required to replenish their _devil triggers._

oOoOoOo

When Vergil woke again he was by himself. A quick check of his internal clock told him that it was a little bit past noon, way too late for him to be in bed, but as soon as he stood the world tilted. He closed his eyes to fight back the wave of dizziness and vertigo.

Once the spell passed, Vergil slowly set about cleaning himself starting with a bath.

After feeling thoroughly refreshed from his bath, the older twin spotted his familiar blue with Yamato and Force Edge on top of his clothes. He smiled. Dante must have came in and lain out his clothes for him. As Vergil pasted a full length mirror an image other than his reflection was staring at him.

"YOU!"

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Guess who Vergil was looking at? Gosh, didn't think Toga was a bastard, huh? Well, blame it on Sparda. No, don't do that. Actually, more of Toga's past will come out. Well, want to learn more? Then stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 32 oOoOo

"I must caution you to be extra careful around my other guests."

"Why is that, niisan?" Saburo inquired.

"They are devil twins."

"Devil twins? There's no such thing, Toga. You must be mistaken."

"Ah, but it is true, Saburo, and I'm telling you this for your own safety. They are territorial and dangerous when riled, so if you value any vital body parts you best stay away from them until they've become accustomed to you," Toga replied letting them know what would happened should they do not heed the warning.


	32. Sesshoumaru's mate?

Devils and Demons

Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Notes: not beta-read. Promise this is the last chapter not beta-read.

_

* * *

Special thank you to_: Everyone for being patient with me. Here is the chapter you have been waiting for.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Summary: Sesshoumaru gets saddled into being the Northern Lands heiress escort. How will Inuyasha take the news?

oOoOoOo

Chapter 32: Sesshoumaru's mate?

Toga and his heir were assembled in the open courtyard along with his youngest son's pack members waiting patiently for the slowly approaching caravan.

Kagome was garbed in the more traditional attire befitting for a priestess while Miroku's robe was now the colors of his friend's house. Sango also wore a beautifully woven kimono of purple with yellow embroidered water lilies strategically placed around her slim curvy form with Kirara by her small sandal covered feet. Her black shimmering hair was pulled back into a high knot similar to Toga's and Sesshoumaru's.

The demon slayer's eyes widen. A vein throbbing painfully at her temple. Before the caravan reached the main gate a loud pop was heard.

"You pervert! Can't you keep your hands to your self for once?" Sango growled.

Miroku sighed lovingly. "I just couldn't help myself."

Toga coughed covering up his laughed. Kagome shook head and Sesshoumaru just merely frowned. He just didn't understand humans.

The sound of thunder became louder as a trail of dust was kicked up from the hooves of the horses and the wheels of the carriages. Kagome shifted from foot to foot until Toga placed a large gentle hand at the small of her back to ease her nervousness.

Then the small group of travelers halted in front of them. Servants immediately jumped out of the third covered carriage to assist their lords out of theirs.

"Welcome honored guests of the Eastern and Northern Lands. My home is your home," Toga formally greeted.

"You know, niisan, we can do without the normal stale welcoming you give everyone. After all, we _are_ family."

Toga nearly growled but stopped himself.

"That's enough Saburo. Toga, may I introduce you to Lord Yuudai and Lady Kumiko, his heir."

Everyone bowed except for Toga and Sesshoumaru. Lord Yuudai gently nudged his daughter forward.

"Thank you my lords for graciously welcoming us into your humble home."

Toga carefully took her hand and kissed the back of it causing the young inu female to turn a light shade of rose.

"Come! You must be tired from your long journey. Your chambers have been prepared for you in the guest wing of the palace. You may visit any part of my home except for the family wing. Also, I must caution you be extra careful around my other guests."

"Why is that, niisan?" Saburo inquired.

"They are devil twins."

The group stopped walking when Toga's brother stopped to look at his older brother. "Devil twins? There's no such thing, Toga, you must be mistaken."

"Ah, but it is true, Saburo, and I'm telling you for your own safety stay away from them. They are territorial and dangerous, so if you value any vital body part you stay away from them until they've become accustomed to you," Toga replied letting them know what would happen if they do not heed the warning.

Toga walked with his younger brother with his uncle and Lord Yuudai behind them. Following a few paces back was Sesshoumaru and Lady Kumiko. The trio of friends hung back from the nobles until they were dismissed to do whatever they usually do.

oOoOoOo

On the way to the guest wing the group passed by one of the twins. White standing hair and blue attire was Vergil. This was the first time he was up and out of bed in weeks. He continued on his way without saying a word to any of them, which was normal.

The new arrivals stared at the white haired devil as he brushed by them without any type of acknowledgement.

"Well," Yuudai exclaimed, clearly mad. "He was certainly rude."

The other in his group all nodded their head in agreement whereas those who were acquainted with Vergil and his twin were not surprised by the dismissive gesture.

"Father," Sesshoumaru called.

"Yes, my son?"

"May I take my leave now?"

"But of course and don't forget to be on time with your brother for dinner," Toga said giving his oldest a 'do-not-disobey-me' look that promised painful consequences for failing to show to the evening meal.

"Would it be acceptable for Lord Sesshoumaru to escort my daughter around the palace before dinner?" Lord Yuudai asked hopefully.

A little to hopeful in Sesshoumaru's opinion, which made him stiffen, because his father couldn't just flat out refuse a royal guest and another inu-lord at that. Well, not until his uncles and the northern lord meet officially.

Boy, won't that be surprise when his father drops the guillotine that he has a mate and a pup. Sesshoumaru heard his father curse low in the throat and was quite sure that the others heard it too.

"He could show her the garden afterwards. Right now he has to tend to some things that require his utmost attention," Toga explained. He saw Kumiko heave a sigh but remained silent. Toga turned to the other youths. "You are free to go, please inform Dante and Vergil of dinner."

The future lord nodded his head to his all powerful and cunning father for saving him from taking the bitch around his home. Besides, he needed time to prepare Inuyasha. It would not do to have his mate kill the only female heiress to the Northern Lands. No, it would not do at all for his mate to go full demon on him.

At any rate, if Inuyasha didn't kill her, Sesshoumaru was absolutely positive that the twins would more than likely obliterate the sneering snob. After all, if he, Lord Sesshoumaru, could tolerate humans and half-bloods then she could too.

oOoOoOo

Not liking the position he was put in, Sesshoumaru let his poison drip from his claws melting a holes in the floor on the way to his room. By the time he reached his chamber door he had cooled down. He couldn't let his emotions get the best of him. His pup and surely Inuyasha would pick up on it.

His gaze landed on his mate nursing Mizuki in the rocker. His young Beta gently rocked back and forth humming a lullaby to their pup. She was long past the point of nursing as she would latch on to the nipple to suckle then stop letting the pink tit go before doing it again.

Sesshoumaru marveled at Inuyasha's exposed breasts. Yes, a miracle indeed. The future lord chuckled at his mate's uncaring behavior of feeding Mizuki. Inuyasha still opened his hoari and pulled down his shirt and placed his pup at his breast to feed.

He also noticed how Dante would stare at his mate and pup with sadness and longing in haunting grey eyes. Sesshoumaru wasn't quite sure but he could guess that it had to with him not being able to nurse Xander in the same manner.

As carefully as he could, Sesshoumaru lifted his pup out of Inuyasha's arms to place her in the small bed beside their futon. Next he lifted his mate and laid him on top of the furs covering their bed. The inuyoukai removed his sword and cuirass before laying down next to his slumbering Beta.

Sesshoumaru could still smell the fresh milk that was beginning to dry, which stirred his blood. He wanted his mate, but his desire to take his mate could wait until later – Inuyasha needed as much rest as he possible could get.

For now Sesshoumaru was content to spend time with his family before having to deal with Lady Kumiko. Plus, he didn't want to think about Inuyasha's reaction when he tells him of his escort duty to the bitch.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? Sorry, for taking so long but my life is in turmoil right now. But never fear the updates are back on schedule.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 33 oOoOo

No one knew what happened until it was too late. Kumiko charged at Inuyasha.

"THAT IS MY INTENED! YOU WOULD DO WELL TO KEEP YOUR FILTY HANDS OFF HIM!" Kumiko shouted.

"Sesshoumaru is my mate! He was never yours! I will kill you for thinking you can take him away from me, you bitch!"


	33. Competition

Devils and Demons

Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Hitokimi. Thanks a bunch for taking on another story with me (smiles). Any mistakes after she has finished her work are mine.

_

* * *

Special thank you to_: Empress Satori, Venique, jeanpaul, mitts, DINKA SAYURI ROYAL, FlayingFoxFire, drowning faith, Silvermane1, DemonGoddess061, koishii-tenshi, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Summary: Kumiko is determined to get Inuyasha out the way of her happiness with the future lord of the Western Lands.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 33: Competition

Dinner was a strained affair. Toga was resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose as Kumiko glared hatefully at Inuyasha from his place next to Sesshoumaru.

She was disappointed that the young lord insisted that his half-breed brother sit next to him instead of her, but she wisely kept her tongue in-check. It wouldn't due for a future lord's mate to be disrespectful in front of mixed company.

She also cast wary looks toward the twins.

They were out of place as well as the humans and had no business dining with the full blooded youkais. Kumiko discovered along with her father, Lords Ken'ichi and Saburo that they were hanyous—just as Toga's youngest son.

Much to Lord Ken'ichi's surprise, they were the sons of the Dark One, Sparda. Ken'ichi gave his nephew a disapproving look letting Toga know that they will talk about this.

Soon the meal was over (which everyone was thankful for), but the night was far from over. Sesshoumaru needed to inform his mate that he would be late returning to their chambers.

The party moved to the sitting area for after dinner drinks and casual conversation while the future lord and his mate exchanged heated words.

"Mind your tongue, Inuyasha. I will not have you causing any trouble," Sesshoumaru reprimanded.

"I don't give a rat's ass, Sesshoumaru, who the hell she is! That bitch does not own you, you are my mate not hers. You need to be with me and your p-"

But the older inuyoukai cut him off. "That is enough, Inuyasha. We will discuss this upon my return. Now, please tend to Mizuki—I want her asleep by the time I come back from showing Lady Kumiko the gardens. Understood?"

"Yes, brother," Inuyasha replied in a subdued tone.

Sesshoumaru abruptly turned from his mate and silently walked down the hall, not once looking back. Inuyasha's puppy ears drooped dejectedly—his mate didn't even kiss him good-bye. Gritting his teeth in anger, Inuyasha balled his fists, his claws digging into his palm. Kumiko was going to regret coming between him and his brother.

He went through too much heart ache and pain to have someone screw with his relationship.

His chest throbbed. He needed to nurse Mizuki.

oOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru lead the female inuyoukai through the many twists and turns of his mother's beautiful garden and Kumiko loved every minute as she dutifully trailed three steps behind her intended. Ever so often Sesshoumaru would make a comment about this plant or that tree until they stopped by a pond with a flowing waterfall.

The pond was filled with gold and white koi. Frogs croaked on their lily pads adding to the romantic atmosphere. Unseen by them were the twins.

A pair of quicksilver eyes narrowed at the female, who was trying to get closer to the tall inuyoukai.

"Brother, I think we need to rescue Lord Sesshoumaru," Dante offered kissing the side of his lover's mouth, pulling his hands from Vergil's waist.

"I do believe you're right," Vergil answered turning his head slightly to capture questing lips to his.

"I'll take the female and you tell Sesshoumaru he is wanted elsewhere," Vergil instructed.

The younger twin didn't argue only whined when his brother released his hold.

oOoOoOo

The future lord didn't want to be rude to the pup but his patience was only going to last for so long before it snapped.

If there was any time he was grateful to have Dante and Vergil here it was now, but he was not going to mention it to them. The twins would dog him for the rest of his life and he couldn't have that.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Dante greeted respectfully which caused the inuyoukai to raise a dark brow. Dante never addressed him as such.

They were up to something, which didn't bode well. Nothing did when the twins were planning something. Sesshoumaru's stomach dropped at the painful thought of the twins involving him in _anything_ they stirred-up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt my lord, but an important issue has come up requiring your immediate attention," Dante eloquently delivered. Even Vergil was hard pressed not to crack-up laughing at his twin.

"Very well. Lady Kumiko, please excuse me. Dante, lead the way."

They left leaving Vergil alone with the young inu.

She jumped when he spoke. "I suppose I could escort you back to your room," he said lazily, not really caring if she made it back to her room or not.

"Thank you but no. I can find my own way," she retorted, not wanting to spend another minute with the hanyou.

"Yes, you probably could, but you might get lost and accidentally run into Master Inuyasha. And I would hate for that to happen."

"Why? He's nothing more than a half-breed who is trying to lay claim to my intended."

The older Sparda gripped Yamato tightly in his left hand. /She's just like Trish/ he pondered—selfish and childish.

"Foolish, girl. Do you honestly believe that Lord Sesshoumaru wants you as his mate?"

"Why not?" she declared—aghast that he would say such a thing. "I'm beautiful and I can bear heirs for him. Furthermore, I am a full blooded inuyoukai."

"Inuyasha's beauty holds no rival," he leashed out. Vergil stared down at the child. "You are weak. Any heirs you provide will be weak like you. Lord Sesshoumaru needs a mate who can defend his heirs—you cannot accomplish such a simple task. Your father has pampered you beyond what Lord Sesshoumaru would ever do. And what did you think you were doing by glaring at his _mate_ throughout dinner?"

The heiress was mad by the comment. He was nothing more than a hindrance. He was trying to paint a pretty picture of his _kind_, but it wasn't going to work.

"My father will make sure that the bond between Lord Sesshoumaru and that mutt is dissolved. I _will_ be Lord Sesshoumaru's mate as I have always meant to be!"

"We shall see."

oOoOoOo

Slowly making her way back to her chambers, and getting lost after a few turns up one hallway and down another, the heiress was able to find a familiar corridor.

Kumiko passed by several sets of doors one of which she heard Lord Sesshoumaru's voice behind. He sounded as if he was in pain or worse, wounded. He was… moaning and… growling?

Did the business he had to take care of harmed him in some way? No, Lord Sesshoumaru was much too powerful to be taken down by a mere half-demon.

Without a thought, Kumiko slid open the door to find Lord Sesshoumaru pinned underneath his brother. Blue eyes widen beyond their sockets as she realized what they were doing.

That bastard! How could he take someone else's mate? Granted she and Lord Sesshoumaru barely talked but they were betrothed. That should count for something, shouldn't it?

No one knew what happened until it was too late. Kumiko charged at Inuyasha knocking him off Sesshoumaru, which cause him to fall on top of the small bed next to their futon. The pup's panic-stricken wailing jolted Sesshoumaru from his shock at being interrupted making love to his brother, acid pooled at the tips of his claws, eyes bleeding crimson.

Invasion of his privacy was intolerable. The consequences of such disrespect meant instant death.

"You have no right to here," the inuyoukai said low and threatening, his facial markings stretching across his face. However, his retained the beast inside of him. He had to, for his pup and mate.

Inuyasha picked-up his daughter gently rocking her to calm her. He was fighting with his demon side as well.

"That is my intended—you would do well to keep your filthy hands off him!" Kumiko shouted ignoring what Sesshoumaru just said to her. "SESSHOUMARU IS MY MATE! HE WAS NEVER! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THINKING YOU CAN TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME, YOU BITCH!"

And Kumiko flung herself at Inuyasha and Mizuki.

Screaming from his sons' shared chambers jolted Toga awake. The taiyoukai only had time to slip into a loose fitting yukata and grabbed Tentsusaiga to investigate what was going on.

Once he arrived at Sesshoumaru's section of the family wing, what he saw was not how he would imagine it would be.

At the threshold Ken'ichi, Saburo, along with the twins, and the trio stood motionless. Kagome had to turn away least she would throw-up. Miruko was holding Sango in a fierce hug, their eyes frighten by the gruesome scene. Toga moved them out the way to see further inside the room. Healers were working on Kumiko.

Her arm was torn in three different places as acid bubbled around her throat. Foam was coming out of her mouth as the healers worked frantically to get the poison to stop its lethal trail of mutilating Kumiko's body from the outside in.

He sighed—this was not his night. First dinner, now this. Damn!

Lord Yuudai was trying to get to Inuyasha with his sword, but Sesshoumaru stood his ground between them, shielding his family from harm.

His uncle found his tongue. "Toga, this has gone too far. I demand you do the right thing and put that mongrel out of its misery!"

Bypassing his uncle, Toga saw the healers moving Kumiko, probably to her room since it was closer. They briefly told him that the female would live but would be out of it for a while, so he wouldn't be able to question her, but judging by Inuyasha's blanket expression and the way he was holding his grand-heir, Kumiko must have done something to the pup.

Toga was about to let them know what they could do with the request when Sesshoumaru spoke.

"I will make this clear now, if any harm comes to my mate or pup. I will not hesitate to kill the offending party involve, which Kumiko has found out. For her sake, Lord Yuudai, you better pray to the god's my father's healers removed all the poison from her body. It would be a shame to enter her room to find nothing to bear away."

The inu-lord growled and went to attack the future her but Sesshoumaru was faster.

A thin bright greenish-yellow rope wrapped around Lord Yuudai's neck and hands effectively binding him. With a not so gently tug, the Inu no Taisho was brought down to his knees. Another tug pulled the whip taut. Yuudai cringed as the poison whip dug into his skin.

Sesshoumaru was asserting his authority as an Alpha male protecting his Beta and heir.

No one moved. The color change in his eyes was plenty of reason not to do so. No one breathe for fear of setting off the powerful inuyoukai. Although it was quite hard to be still as the acidic smell and burnt flesh was making them gag.

Sesshoumaru could easily decapitate the inu-lord.

"Your daughter shall and will stay away from my Beta—if she does not, neither my father nor uncles will be able to save her worthless hide."

The whip dissipated into tiny harmless particles leaving Lord Yuudia to fall to the floor gasping for air and coughing at the same time to rid his mouth of the sour-bitter taste of Sesshoumaru's poison.

"T-this…" he rasped. "This is… not over." The inu-lord stood on wobbly legs.

"But I believe that it is," Toga replied preparing to go back to bed. "My son has asserted his status as an Alpha with a mate. I will tell you as I have told those other half wits: your heir cannot handle Sesshoumaru's power or his brutal tempter.

"And I was gravely mistake to think otherwise that Kumiko could handle such power. Sesshoumaru would have broken her mentally within the first couple of hours of their mating. Then he would have destroyed her spirit. Kumiko has no fire to stand against an Alpha male such as my son. You have spoiled the bitch beyond repair, Yuudai."

Shocked was the only thing that came to mind when all eyes took in Lord Yuudai's kneeling form after collapsing back to the floor. He had spoiled her, his mate too, but Kumiko was his only daughter, the youngest of seven. Now, he had to bit his tongue and apologize to the younger inu for doing what was best for his heir.

Yuudai opened his mouth to apologize but Sesshoumaru silenced him. "It is not your words of remorse I want to hear. I want a formal apology from Kumiko to my mate in court. If she cannot her life is therefore forfeit. Now, all of you get out. I must tend to my mate and pup."

Not needing to be told twice, everyone scrambled to vacate Sesshoumaru's room.

oOoOo TBC oOoOo

A/N: Thought Inuyasha was going to give Kumiko the beat down? Do you think that Kumiko survived being poisoned by Sesshoumaru? By the way, what ever happened to Trish? Don't know? Well, to find out, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 34 oOoOo

"Dante."

"I want to know why? Why would you forcefully coerce my brother to have sex with you?"


	34. Selfish

Devils and Demons 

Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Hitokimi. Thanks a bunch for taking on another story with me (smiles). Any mistakes after she has finished her work are mine.

Notes: I apologize for not updating on Monday night, but I've been sick with the flu since last Saturday. Am doing better but I'm still not back to full strength.

_

* * *

Special thank you to_: Kurai Noto, Venique, Empress Satori, The Stunning Lies of Lullabies, mitts, babydwees, Silvermane1, FlayingFoxFire, DINKA SAYURI ROYAL, jeanpaul, drowning faith, DemonGoddess061, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Summary: Dante confronts Trish about nearly killing Vergil. And Kumiko is threatened by her father to either shape up or ship out.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 34: Selfish

The bars of the cell rattled for the umpteenth time since the iron door was clinked shut. The dungeon was airy and properly lit but the confine space was unnerving the recently new occupant.

Trish huffed again as she paced the small enclosed cell. Light footsteps descended the long steep stone staircase. Probably another servant brining her food—it was after all breakfast time.

But the former devil was surprised to see it wasn't a hand-maid but the object of her desire.

"Dante," she desperately called out reaching out for him through the slotted metal, but the hunter kept his distance.

"I want to know why? Why would you forcefully coerce my brother to have sex with you?" Dante demanded, wishing he could just shoot her and be done with it.

The blonde looked down in shame. She didn't think that she did anything wrong.

"Answer me, damn it!" he yelled pulling Ivory from its side holster.

Startled by the hate filled grey eyes, Trish back away from the barrier of iron as the white gleaming pistol tracked her movement.

"I-I did it because I wanted us to have a child and be happy. I did it for you, Dante. You have to believe that," Trish replied.

"A baby! You did all this shit in order to have a baby? I nearly lost my mate because of your stupidity, and I will _not_ sit idle and have you destroy what little thread my brother and I have on our sanity because you felt the fuckin' need to have a goddamn baby—for that I will never forgive you, Trish."

The devil hunter turned to leave. Dante could no longer stand to be in her presence.

"Dante, wait!"

"Don't you dare, you devil!" Dante seethed, cocking the hammer back on Ivory. "You have no idea what you have done, do you? I have retained my humanity far better than Vergil. If he ever finds out what you have done to him, he will kill you."

"No, I won't believe that."

"You are talking about the former General of Hell's elite army. Do you honesty think by being pregnant with his child will protect you? You are his rival for my affections, Trish. The only children he will sire and accept will be from me."

Dante swiftly left his wife to her fate. Toga will make sure that Vergil won't have any illegitimate children. If Trish was lucky, Vergil might let her live; however, the likelihood of him being merciful was slim to none.

oOoOoOo

Five days following Kumiko's attack on Inuyasha, she woke to the familiar surrounding of her bedchamber; not quite remembering what happened.

She tried to lift herself from bed but her body felt weighted down as it she was being magically restrained. Upon turning to the left she saw her father talking to another inu. Her human servant was nowhere to be seen, she growled. That little urchin will pay for not tending to her mistress.

"I dismissed her from her duties to you until further notice," Yuudai said knowing what was going through his daughter's head.

Carefully with assistance of the inu-healer they managed to prop thick pillows behind Kumiko in order for her to sit up. After the healer made sure that the re-genitive tea was all taken he departed from them promising to return in four hours to administer the next dose.

"Once you have recovered and are fit to travel we will be leaving. You have disgraced our family by attacking another lord's mate and pup."

/Pup?/ Kumiko was confused. How could Lord Sesshoumaru have any pups? And by who? That night was coming back to her in full force. Remembering how she found her intended with that whore. The half-breed was the one to blame for making her mad. Inuyasha purposely drew in her mate to bed him.

"What… do you… mean? I-I… don't… un…under… stand." Even though Kumiko couldn't move she could still talk with some difficulty.

"Master Inuyasha is Lord Sesshoumaru's consort. Lord Toga will announce their official bonding ceremony in a few days time. Inuyasha conceived an heir for Sesshoumaru, but that is neither here nor there. Lord Sesshoumaru wants a full formal apology to his mate for what you have done."

Shocked, Kumiko's eyes bulged. "I will not… apologize to th-that half... half-breed." A snowball had a chance in hell before she would say sorry to that mangy mutt. However, her father's next set of words held no comfort.

"I will give you one day to reconsider. If by then your answer remains unchanged, Lord Sesshoumaru will, by law, take your life, and I cannot nor will I interfere. Do not think, my daughter, by being my only female heir that will keep you from punishment.

"Your mother is not that old or barren that she cannot birth me more pups. I will disown you before you bring more shame to this family."

"You promised me that… Lord Sesshoumaru would by my mate," she argued.

"And I for once am wrong. Toga and I thought by you mating Sesshoumaru would be a well match and would some how tame him. The truth is he would have killed you. Toga is right—I have ruined you. You cannot hold your own against someone as powerful as Lord Sesshoumaru."

"And that half-breed can?" Kumiko's strength was returning rather quickly.

"They have been mated for over a year now and you can't possibly believe that Master Inuyasha was able to keep his brother from killing him by being meek, did you?" the Inu no Taisho shook his head negatively.

"No, Inuyasha was able to do so because he is able to rival Sesshoumaru's power as well as his temperament."

Kumiko was ready to say something else but didn't as her father glared at her.

"This is no longer an open discussion. Tomorrow. You have until tomorrow to decide what will be your fate. Also, it may take another day or two for the paralysis to wear off from Lord Sesshoumaru's poison. You were very fortunate he didn't out right kill you for invading his private chambers and for attacking his mate."

Yuudai left his daughter to ponder over her transgressions. He could do nothing to help her this time. She was on her own.

oOoOoOo

Once his lover was asleep, Dante untangled himself from Vergil's laxed hold as he went over to Xander's bed. Although Vergil was a light sleeper and would wake if an enemy was to enter their room, but knowing that it was just his family within the Dark Knight slept like the dead.

Dante lifted his son only to have the worse, foul smelling odor hit his sensitive nose. He held his breath as he changed Xander's soiled diaper with expert ease. Tossing the used clothe in a scented bag that Kagome had giving to him after making a trip back to Modern day Japan, Dante doubled tied the sack and placed it outside the door for a servant to pick-up to clean.

The young priestess brought him every thing he would need to care for his newborn until they went home. Kagome had even brought Xander milk. Dante bit back a painful sob while feeling his bare flat muscular chest.

At least with his daughter he was able to nurse her—even if it has been for a little while.

Gone, were the small mounds of flesh of his mammary glands. His milk had dried up within a couple of hours of delivering Xander. Being a maternal breeder that was a heavy blow to take, to not be able to care his young.

Talking about their daughter helped, which made Vergil extremely guilty for having put his brother through something like alone. Dante on the other hand, didn't mind it so much because Vergil was not there from the very start unlike how he was with Xander.

The support that Dante had was suddenly snatched away when Vergil denied any claim to siring Dante's second child, this in turn caused Dante to doubt himself as a good mate and it all went downhill from there and that doubt alone caused Dante's milk to writher away nearly killing Xander in the process. Had Sesshoumaru not arrived when he had more than likely Xander would not be here or himself for that matter.

Although he had forgiven Vergil for what he did, Dante would never forget the pain his lover cause him. The devil hunter sighed. Xander was sleeping peacefully again. No worries for now. He stared unblinkingly at his lover's sleeping form.

Not being to go back to sleep, Dante sat in the rocking chair Toga had commissioned for him (after throwing a fit over Inuyasha's) and closed his eyes while gently rocking himself until the sun came up.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Did that answer some of the questions that anyone had about Trish? Hope so. Well, Kumiko is not done with her scheming and she is just as worse as Trish when it comes to Sesshoumaru. Will she stop or is her state of delusion so far gone that she's no longer in touch with reality? Don't know. Well, to find out stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 35 oOoOo

"Ka's!" Mizuki called out, wondering where her mother wandered off to as she sat next to the older white haired hanyou, but gave up looking when a sweet tantalizing scent pulled her away from following after her mother.

The curious amber eyed toddler smiled in awe at the tiny being in Dante's arms. She wriggled closer to Xander to sniff him.

Inuyasha staggered back to the resting group acting as if nothing was wrong.

"You should go rest, Inuyasha. You look like shit," Dante said.

"Bit me, you bastard!"


	35. Hoping

Devils and Demons

Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading for me at the very last minute. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

**N O T E S**: Sorry, for just not getting this chapter out sooner, but I've embarked on a new fic, which is being co-written with **_mitts_** called _Family_. It's in the Final Fantasy VII section under the pen-name: TwoDevilsOneGod, if anyone is interested in checking it out. Oh, don't panic just because I'm starting on something else doesn't mean I'm leaving this. I've completed _Devils and Demons_ and am merely putting the final chapters into typed text. Yes, you heard correctly, this fic is finished; however, it's still a ways off until the last chapter. So, for now… Enjoy!

_Special thank you to_:

oOoOoOo

Summary: Kumiko is still hoping that Sesshoumaru will dump Inuyasha in favor of her. Toga has his hands full in keeping peace in his house.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 35: Hoping

**_Another room is going to have to be added on to the palace,_** Toga vehemently thought as he shoved his head further underneath his pillow, trying desperately to block out the noise that his sons were making so _early_ in the damn morning.

He didn't need to be reminded (almost daily) of how active Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's sex life was, when his was so lacking.

Oh, thank the gods he was over the sexual hormonal stage of his life. If he wasn't, Toga was quite confident he would never be able to get any work finished. His sons would be like this for at least two thousand years.

He growled.

Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's lovemaking was going to wake everyone. Now, Toga regretted not warding their room like he had done to Vergil and Dante's.

Unexpectedly he sat up in bed and smirked evilly.

Sounga snorted while Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga hummed in accordance with the dragon blade, but Toga didn't care thus not giving them a second thought.

If Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha couldn't remember what time of the month it was, why should he worry?

Besides, he wanted another grand-heir. Mizuki needed a sibling or two.

Two centuries had gone by without the sound of pups underfoot. The inu-Lord laid back down wondering if it was hoping beyond hope for Inuyasha to conceive another litter.

oOoOoOo

By the end of the second week of being able to get out of bed without any type of help, Kumiko lounged in the beautifully crafted bathing pool. Her thoughts were miles away—thinking constantly of the young and handsome future Western Lord.

She just couldn't understand why her father made her apologize to that mate stealing hanyou? Why didn't her father demand Lord Toga to break the bond and have Sesshoumaru mate with her? She was better for the inuyoukai—she could produce legal blood heirs.

She didn't accept the cock and bull story of that worthless half-breed giving birth. Sesshoumaru must have lain with one of the inu-courtesans. There was no other way to explain how he begotten an heir.

/That must be it!/ Kumiko mused to herself. /The bitch was in heat and conceived/. The Northern Lands heiress continued on with her logical thought.

/And after the pup was born, Lord Toga had her give it up / She stopped mid-thought to scrub first the bottom of her right foot, then doing the other.

"Aaah," she purred. Her feet were once again smooth and soft.

/Why would Lord Sesshoumaru allow that hanyou near his pup? Regardless if he was his brother, he shouldn't be caring for anyone's pups. No telling what that dirty scum could do to it/

She dunked herself in the deep end of the bath to thoroughly wet her hair. Kumiko cursed her father repeatedly for dismissing Rin. The ningen _was_ good for something!

Now, the only thing the little scamp did was chase after her soon-to-mate and tortured his servant, Jakken, endlessly.

For the rest of Kumiko's bath she privately conversed with herself on why Lord Sesshoumaru should have her as a more note worthy mate.

oOoOoOo

_A month and a half later_

No one knows for sure how on earth Toga could manage keeping Sesshoumaru from killing Kumiko or Kumiko from killing Inuyasha and vice-versa, but his skills a mediator were astonishing to say the least.

The weird 'love' triangle was just that—weird, but the humans and devils found the situation quite hilarious. Especially when the female inu didn't have a clue of how dangerous a game she was playing.

But one particular morning, Kumiko got a taste of how nasty Inuyasha could be when provoked.

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

_By now everyone was use to Inuyasha's nursing pattern at the dining table, and quite frankly when Ken'ichi and Yuudai saw him performing such an intimate duty, they fell over at Toga's youngest nursing his grand-heir._

_Toga's brother, Saburo, got a nose bleed at the sight of the ample span of silky creamy flesh, which in turn earned him a growl of warning from his nephew._

_And breakfast was no different with the exception of Yuudai's joining them for the first time since her recovery from being poisoned by Lord Sesshoumaru._

_Kumiko entered with a bright cheery smile._

"_How are you feeling today, Lady Kumiko?" Kagome asked._

_Not wanting to be rude in front of her host, Kumiko replied, "Better, thank you."_

_Quickly, turning her attention to Lord Toga as he gently inquired about her health, she had noticed that Lord Sesshoumaru was absent._

"_Will Lord Sesshoumaru be joining us, my lord?"_

"_Kumiko!" Yuudai declared, scandalized._

"_It's alright, my lord, I do not take offense. Yes, he and Inuyasha sh-"_

_The couple in question entered. Kumiko fumed at the sight of her intended leading that good for nothing mongrel in._

_As usual, Sesshoumaru sat to his father's right with his mate next to him. Sesshoumaru sat down first as dictated by tradition followed by Inuyasha, but the lord stopped his mate as Inuyasha was struggling with the sling—Mizuki was getting restless._

_She wanted every one to know how unhappy she was at not eating on time._

"_Waah!"_

"_Give her to me, Inuyasha, and eat," Sesshoumaru ordered, but his brother ignored the command._

_As always, Inuyasha prepared a plate of food for his mate before the one for himself. Once he served Sesshoumaru and sat down, Inuyasha settled Mizuki back in his arms where she began squirming—smelling the milk immediately._

"_If you can't quiet the pup then might I suggest leaving her with her mother?" Kumiko cut in, clearly agitated by the noise the pup was making._

_Not the right thing to say._

"_Mind your own damn business," Inuyasha said_

"_How dare you?"_

"_If you don't want me to rip out your tongue, I suggest you shut your yap," Inuyasha threatened._

_As she picked up her chopsticks, the heiress muttered something under her breath, but being a canine demon with heightened hearing although a half-breed he may be, Inuyasha still heard it._

"_Get bent you bitch!" he spat, struggling to keep his pup still. Mizuki was picking up on her mother's agitated state and the pup was upset by an empty stomach._

_No one was surprised as Kumiko gasped from being insulted. They were just surprised that it didn't happen sooner. _

"_Father! Are you going to just sit there and let him speak to me like that?"_

_However, Lord Yuudai remained quiet, not once looking up from his bowl._

"_Inuyasha, calm yourself."_

"_Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said shyly with a small smile on her lips, but it faded when she looked at him._

_Semi-crimson orbs narrowed at the female across from him. "Say another word, Lady Kumiko and I will follow through with my mate's threat."_

_After Inuyasha had regained his senses, he proceeded to open his haori, then his shirt. Mizuki latched on to the leaking nipple while at the same time Kumiko shrieked._

"_Calm down," her father hissed._

_The other inu laughed. The trio continued eating and the twins were busy with Xander—trying to put the entire ordeal behind them._

oOo _End flashback_ oOo

The heiress of the Northern Lands watched Inuyasha and Dante from her balcony. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but just by looking at the two of them knew the inuhanyou was sick. She wondered from what? Even being a half-breed, Inuyasha getting ill was slim to none. She didn't care nor did she have the time to ponder on such insignificant things.

She had other things on her mind.

oOoOoOo

Toga (ever the diplomat) soothed his uncle and Lord Yuudai's tail feathers by letting them stay for as long as they could, but it didn't alleviate the growing tension between his sons and Kumiko.

Tempers were strained and it was not good for Inuyasha to be upset. On more than one occasion, Mizuki became violently ill, all because Inuyasha's milk had been spoiled from him being either mad (at Kumiko) or worried, over the bonding ceremony that was taking place the day after tomorrow, but that was the least of his concerns.

Unnoticed by Inuyasha, golden spheres filled with water. Tears spilt down his cheeks unchecked as he lifted himself from behind a decorative arrangement of flowers. His stomach heaved again for the second time since he's been outside with his and Dante's pups.

Fortunately, Dante had been busy with them to note his afternoon's bout of sickness, but Inuyasha knew it for what it was.

"Ka's!" Mizuki called out wondering where her mother had wandered off to as she sat next to the older white haired hanyou.

The curious amber eyed toddler smiled in awe at the tiny being in Dante's arms. She wiggled closer to Xander to sniff him.

Right now, Mizuki didn't understand why she liked smelling the youngling, but in years to come she would realize what Xander meant to her.

Inuyasha staggered back to the resting group, acting as if nothing was wrong with him.

"You should go lie down, Inuyasha, you look like shit," Dante said, smirking devilishly.

"Bite me, you bastard!"

"No, I'll leave that up to Sesshoumaru, thank you very much, and my parents were married when they had me."

That comment earned Dante a growl, but the half-devil merely laughed not giving Inuyasha's brush-off much credit—for he was the same way.

The remainder of their outing was spent enjoying nature and each other's company.

oOoOoOo

The day before Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's bonding ceremony, Toga visited his imprisoned house guest with a healer in tow. He kept Trish locked away from Vergil for fear of him losing grips on his alter-ego, Nelo Angelo.

The younger twin came to him almost three and a half weeks ago scared. Dante had seen the Dark Knight in the mirror as he and Vergil were preparing for bed one night. Vergil didn't see the reflection as his back was toward the glass, but Nelo Angelo stared directly into Dante's wide astonished eyes.

That explanation alone was good enough a reason to be in the dungeon with the inu-healer, Chikako.

Trish was surprised as the door to her cell swung open, but she stayed lying on the small uncomfortable cot as Toga and the other female entered her cramped living space.

"It has been brought to my attention that you have been refusing to ear your meals recently. Care to explain why?"

Disregarding the dog demon, Trish was in favor of easing the churning in her stomach.

Not expecting her to answer, Toga said, "I've brought a healer here to exam you. She is well versed with the human body and will find out what is wrong with you."

He stepped back out to let his lead healer do her work. He had a ton of work on his desk that couldn't be put off any longer, and used this time accordingly.

Toward the end of the day the healer reported her findings to her lord. The news was unsettling at best.

May the gods be forgiving and merciful if Vergil ever discovers that the bitch carries his pup.

oOoOoOo

The old decrepit building was nothing but a dump. This was not what she imagined it to look like. Her foster parents told her where she could find her biological father.

By the looks of the place this was all he could afford.

Now, skeptically eyeing the three-story structure, it made her wonder what line of work her father had done—was still doing.

The red glowing script of neon above her head buzzed faintly as she carefully read the words: _Devil May Cry._

What kind of name was that?

Well, there was only way to find out.

Quicksilver orbs stared at the plain double doors as shaky hands swept threw waist length white hair. Hesitantly, the young woman knocked. This was the moment she had been waiting for, for the past few years since her parents had told her that she wasn't their daughter by blood.

Her heart beat frantically in her chest, waiting with bated breath for the man she heard so much about—the man she was about to met for the very first time.

Her father… Dante.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Did Sesshoumaru put Kumiko in her place or what? I was beginning to think the Inuyasha was going to slap her for saying what she said. I don't think anyone would have cared if he did, what do you think?

OMG! Trish is pregnant! And Nelo Angelo is waiting for the right opportunity to make his presence known. Well, it seems that Dante's daughter has come home. Will Dante and Vergil get back to modern times to greet her? Don't know. Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 36 oOoOo

"Stop it, Verge!" Dante warned. He was trying to take a nap.

"Dante…" Vergil whispered seductively taking a nip out of his lover's exposed shoulder. They were lying together in bed—naked—under the plush furs. "You are neglecting me again brother."

Turning over to face Vergil, he stated, "Okay, Verge, tell you what…"


	36. Taken

Devils and Demons

Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading for me at the very last minute. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

_Special thank you to_: jeanpaul, mitts, DINKA SAYURI ROYAL, koishii-tenshi, Kurai Noto, Silvermane1, DemonGoddess061, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Summary: The time has come for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to be officially mated, but will their binding bring pain to another?

oOoOoOo

Chapter 36: Taken

Alliance clans and royal demon leaders arrived on schedule for the bonding ceremony of Toga's heir, Sesshoumaru. The palace was packed with revisiting nobles and families, who Toga graciously welcomed.

Among the guests was the high priestess, Lady Kaede. She would be conducting over the ceremony. Kaede chatted away with her sister's re-incarnate, Kagome, and Miroku along with Sango and the two-tailed nekoyoukai.

The ceremony itself would not start until sunset, giving the couple ample time to prepare.

oOoOoOo

Inuyasha never in his whole life felt this humiliated as now, as his personal attendants bathed him for tonight's ritual.

His chest began to throb as it was letting him know that it was time to nurse his pup, but the females would not turn him loose for fear of Lord Sesshoumaru seeing his mate before it was time. Instead, they expressed his milk and sent it off to the young heiress.

The maidens scrubbed his skin until it tingled, then they worked on his wild locks of silver. Inuyasha briefly wondered if his brother was going through this torture of being groomed. Once his hair was free of dirt and lint, he was prompted out of the pool.

Laying him down on the prepping table, two of his servant's rubbed scented cinnamon oil into his skin, while another brushed out his hair and took up the task of weaving plaits into it, as the fourth female clipped his claws and bluffed them to a fine luster.

So, Inuyasha's grooming anguish continued. Thinking to himself, the inuhanyou vowed to repay Sesshoumaru for this hell he was being put through just to become his mate officially, and Sesshoumaru better damn well appreciate it.

oOoOoOo

"Stop it, Verge!" Dante half heartedly warned. He was trying to nap for the first time in weeks.

Xander was with Mizuki in the nursery and he wanted to rest up before the wedding of his friend and chosen mate. However, Vergil had other things in mind for his lover. Besides, this would be their last night in the palace.

They were returning home with Xander to get their lives back together and to locate their daughter.

"Dante…" Vergil whispered taking a nip out of his lover's exposed shoulder. They were lying together in bed. "You are neglecting me again brother."

And to prove his point, Vergil thrust his hips forward, letting Dante feel the hardness between his legs. Said devil hunter groaned.

He wanted to sleep! But he couldn't deny his mate. Turning over to face Vergil, he stated as a matter-of-fact, "Okay, Verge, I'll tell you what? I'll give you a blow job if you promise to let me sleep until it's time for us to get ready for the ceremony, and afterwards you can fuck me until the cows come home—deal?"

Vergil clenched his teeth. Dante could be stubborn, but the younger twin knew how to make it worth his time.

"Alright, brother, I'll let you have your way this round, but remember… your ass is mine upon our return," Vergil agreed.

Dante moved down to his brother's hard-on, and did what he did best, sucked off on his twin until Vergil saw stars and passed out.

oOoOoOo

Exactly at sunset the ballroom doors opened to a procession of flowers (courtesy of Sango and Kagome). Sesshoumaru smiled at the human females. He would have to personally thank them for participating in his bonding ceremony.

Then he eyed the little ningen next to him. Rin took to him the moment she saw him. The mortal was quiet—she didn't talk. From what Lord Yuudai had told him, the girl's family had been murdered in a pillaging raid. He took the girl in until he could find someone suitable to care for her, and it was at that time Kumiko claimed her as a servant. Yuudai didn't protest, only because the child needed to do something to keep her out of trouble.

But Sesshoumaru's wandering thoughts came back to him as his mate stepped in. Bells jingled with each step he took. His hair was wavy as the sea—cascading down around Inuyasha like a river of silver silk. A white embroidered kimono hugged his shapely body. The obi moved with the sashay of hips tempting those following his every step.

Lavender demon marking glowed with power as Inuyasha neared Sesshoumaru, yet for all the admiring gazes that Inuyasha was receiving, he knew of one pair of hateful gold eyes wishing for his demise.

The Northern Lands heiress was out right glaring at him, but Inuyasha didn't care, for he was officially announcing his bonding to his brother for all of Japan. Every one would respect him as Lord Sesshoumaru's Consort, the bearer of the future Western Lord's heirs.

The ceremony commenced with Lady Kaede chanting inaudibly while Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru kneeled before the aging priestess.

As friends, family and guests looked on with rapt interest, there was one figure silently moving out of the main room to the family wing of the palace.

Kaede indicated for the bonding inus to face one other and then to join opposite hands. She wrapped gold and red silk ribbon around their wrists, chanting a few more binding spells. And with the setting of the sun, the ribbons disappeared.

The guests cheered and clapped as the gods accepted the union of the Great Dog Demon's sons.

Kaede motioned for the newly mated pair to face those who witnessed this memorable event.

"May I present to thee, Lord Sesshoumaru and his mate, Inuyasha."

Again the clapping thundered in their sensitive ears, but for one inuhanyaou it didn't matter. Inuyasha was now and forever his brother's mate.

Servants herded the rowdy bunch of demons (humans too) outside where a reception feast was set-up. Sesshoumaru lead his mate to where they were told to sit for the food and drink. The inu couple was surrounded by their friends who wished them well and to make more babies.

Both, Miroku and Dante got popped for that comment.

Two hours had passed since his milk was expressed, and the throbbing in his chest was his alarm informing him that Mizuki needed some of his attention. But as he rose, the same females who had prepared him for the ceremony took over once again and lead Inuyasha to a small sitting room to extract his milk for his pup.

After the milk was taken and his kimono redone up, Inuyasha was sent back outside to mingle by his mate's side.

oOoOoOo

The gardens fell silent as lightening crackled in the sky. The celebrating demons fell silent. Sesshoumaru held Inuyasha by the elbow close to him, and gestured toward Dante.

The younger son of Sparda's aura glowed, pulsating as the magnificently crafted sword singed and snapped with power. Vergil eyed his brother as to why the blade was disrupting the festivities, when a cry of horror came from deep within the palace.

Dante _air hiked_ into his devil form with Vergil right behind him. The twins flew in the direction of the disturbance.

A baby's wailing was coming from the nursery. Inuyasha moved to get his pup but Sesshoumaru held him back.

"That is Xander. Let Dante tend to him," Sesshoumaru whispered.

oOoOoOo

The future lord surveyed the damage of the family wing. The walls were blown out with no visible tracks. The weak odor of miasma was in the air but Naraku was chatting with him about some dribble while his mate was speaking to his pack members.

His father's voice startled him, surprisingly as he was too in shock.

"I will kill the one who took her!" Toga shouted vowing retribution.

His eyes already red with barely suppressed anger, Inuyasha stood in the middle of the devastated nursery with his head hanging down, hair shielding his face.

His shoulders shook with rage. He clenched his fists until blood seeped between the cracks of his fingers.

"No, otousan, that pleasure belongs to Sesshoumaru and me. We will kill the bastard who dared to mock us by thinking that he can away with this."

Inuyasha turned to face his family. Crimson orbs glowed with bloodlust as the demon markings became longer across his cheeks. He jumped through the rock and crumbling wood that was once the wall to his pup's room.

"Let no one leave, father. Someone had to have helped, or seen something. I will deal with them accordingly," Sesshoumaru said following his mate, shifting into his true form in the blink of an eye.

Duel howls of anguish echoed in the night as they took off in search of their pup.

Someone had taken Mizuki.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Did anyone expect that to happen? I didn't think so. I'm taking bets on who kidnapped the future heiress of the Western Lands. What's this? Dante and Vergil are leaving feudal Japan to go search for their daughter, but will they now since Mizuki is gone? Don't know? Well, to find out stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 37 oOoOo

She read the contents—hoping this will give her some clues to her other parent.

_If you are reading this, Dante, then I have left to fulfill my goal to becoming the next Dark Knight of legend._


	37. We're coming!

Devils and Demons  
This chapter is dedicated to my 250th & 260th reviewers:  
**_K u r a i N o t o _**and **_S I l v e r m a n e 1_**

November 2, 2006  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

**Notes**: I would like to say thank you to everyone for making this fic my number one with over 19600 Hits and 264 reviews. This is the best birthday present anyone could have given me.

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading for me at the very last minute. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

_Special thank you to_: The Stunning Lies of Lullabies, jeanpaul, mitts, DINKA SAYURI ROYAL, koishii-tenshi, DemonGoddess061, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Summary: Chaos has erupted in Toga's household during Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's mating ceremony. Plus, Vergil and Dante are on the prowl.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 37: We're coming!

Long silver hair flowed behind Toga's lean muscular form. All of his guests had been escorted into his main receiving court. His eyes shifted between bright gold to dark crimson.

The atmosphere in the hall was suffocating from his demonic power. Most of the visiting royals and lower ranking nobles did not know what the cause was of the Western Lord's agitated state, and no one was willing to find out.

The high priestess and other ningens held a pensive look to their faces but remained close mouthed. Even the devil twins paced the crowd as if they were caged animals.

Toga stood atop of the three-step dais glancing wary eyes around those gathered before him. A shadow of a dragon slithered about his head. Sounga snorted puffs of smoke and fire, to signal to every one its master's growing displeasure.

Tetsegia and Tenseiga joined in the intimidating taunts by rattling at Toga's side.

Vergil and Dante circled the room once more like the predators they were, before closing in on their prey.

Those around them backed away with caution, happy they were not the center of the devils attention.

"If you want to live, I'd suggest you tell Inu no Taisho, Toga, where his grandchild is, Lady Kumiko," Dante said as Vergil gripped Yamato tighter by the sheath.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" Dante instantly pulled Alastor from his back, pointing it at the female. "Alastor says otherwise."

Then another thin, long, sharp blade joined the first, and Kumiko swallowed thickly in fear as Vergil's cold gaze made her tremble.

"I swear. I didn't take the pup."

oOoOoOo

Sharp claws dug into the earth, ripping patches of dirt and grass with each frantic step. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha ran for most of the dark chill night, following the distinctive scent of Mizuki, but time was running out. Storm clouds had gathered over head as the night wore on, and at any second the land would be drenched in rain—washing away their pup's scent, their only means of finding her.

With the passing of the hour the sun gradually disappeared from view. The wind blew up slowly, shifting the direction of Mizuki's puppy scent.

Both canines stopped, sniffing the damp air. Sesshoumaru put his nose to the ground smelling it, carefully treading the area, while Inuyasha sniffed the trees. He instinctively raised a hind leg and peed.

In a deep guttural voice, Sesshoumaru chastised his mate, "Was that necessary, Inuyasha?"

"Back the fuck off, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled. "I've been at the whims of my damn attendant for most of the day, and to have my pup stolen right under my nose is unacceptable. I don't wanna hear no shit from you, because I needed to pee!"

The larger canine would have laughed had the situation not been so serious, but Sesshoumaru knew his brother would not appreciate it. Instead, the future lord slowly walked to Inuyasha, nudging him with his muddy snout.

The smaller inu nipped at its mate but missed biting him.

"You looked lovely today for our ceremony, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said sincerely, as he licked his mate's muzzle.

Rain descended in big patches. The storm opened with a crack of lightening. They took refuge under the thick canopy of trees which shielded them from becoming soaked.

"We lost her scent, Sessh!" Inuyasha's whine pierced through the forest, only to die in the raging storm. "I want my pup back, Sesshoumaru!"

Not knowing how to calm his hysterical mate, Sesshoumaru latched on to the back of Inuyasha's neck. The inuhanyou stilled momentarily before lifting his tail in a welcoming invitation.

Sesshoumaru mounted his mate in acceptance thrusting a few times to get a rhythm, but quickly withdrew causing Inuyasha to snap at him. The inuyoukai snarled at his mate to be quiet. Triangle ears swiveled to the south-west of them.

The calling was faint but they heard it nonetheless over the down pour of rain.

Mizuki was crying out to them.

oOoOoOo

Having already no patience with humans, Vergil was hard pressed not to chop the female into pieces in front of him and his brother.

She was a cunning bitch, and the twins were not fooled by her at all.

As the devil in blue took a step toward the Northern heiress, Naraku ran up to Toga, whispering in his ear.

As Naraku talked more, Toga's facial expression contorted with fathomless vexation.

"Vergil, Dante—let Lady Kumiko go. She is not the one responsible for kidnapping, Mizuki," Toga said sighing heavily.

The swords were removed as Kumiko stuck her perk nose in the air—inwardly patting herself on the back.

The twins glared at the retreating youkai with suspicion. They didn't trust her.

oOoOoOo

The door creaked opened as it was pushed in. The hinges were rusted and were in desperate need of oiling. The lights were on but it seems that no one was in. The inside was clean for the most part, with the exception of a few newspapers and magazines scattered on the low table.

Dust particles floated lazily in the air, swirling in a beam of faint yellow light from the open shutters around the room.

Walking in further, the silver eyed young woman went to the office desk. It was clear of paper and any other objects that would normally be stationed on a desk this size. Only the telephone occupied the vast desktop.

Looking past the furniture, she spotted a picture of a beautiful enormous silver and grey dog baying at the moon on top of a rocky cliff above a roaring ocean.

Next to the marvelous painting, a sword in a red velvet lined glass cabinet caught her attention. The white embroidered stitching above the sword spelled out 'Rebellion'. The hand guard was skeletal arms lopped off at the elbows.

The small head was smooth, polished to a fine shine, but its expression was that of torment and suffering. She could clearly see sharp teeth in the wide open mouth. The eyes were sunken in. Jewels (probably rubies) at one time must have occupied the now dark sockets. Needle point horns stood out from its head. Seven (fourteen in all) tiny ribs could be counted, as the miniature body emerged gracefully into the thick blade.

Mesmerized by the unusual weapon, the girl shook her head to break free of the pull of being drawn to the sword. Spying another glass cabinet on the other side of the picture, she walked over to it, but to her disappointment the case was empty. The white embroidered lettering read: Alastor.

Turning her attention to the desk, she sat down. A photo book was the first thing that piqued her curiosity upon opening the bottom right-hand drawer.

Opening the first few pages the girl realized that it was a wedding album.

She stared intently at the blonde hair, blue eyed female.

"Is she my mother?" she wondered out loud to no one, shaking her head to dismiss the thought. "Mama and Papa said Dante was eighteen when he came to them."

Leaning in closer to get a better look, she said to herself, "Hmm, he looks to be about twenty-five in the photo."

She obviously saw where she inherited her eyes and hair, and of course her height. Tears immediately fell, wetting the wooden surface of the desk. She hit it. _He_ was suppose to be here

—_BANG_!

She wanted to meet her father and ask him why he had abandoned her.

—_BANG_!

—_BANG_!

"Why?" she wept.

"Why, aren't you here?"

"Why?"

—**THUD**

_What was that?_, she thought, looking down at her booted feet.

A bundle of letters fell out of the drawer next to her. The letters were addressed to Dante. All were unopened—no return address or sender's name.

The most recent letter was on top and the last one. With trepidation, the young female opened it. A key clanked on the desk as she unfolded the slightly yellow paper. The stale odor of mold wafted up her nostrils. Undeterred, she read the contents, hoping this would give her some clues to her other parent's whereabouts.

_If you are reading this, Dante, then I have left to fulfill my dynasty to becoming the next Dark knight of legend.  
Enclosed is my key to my apartment. I know you lost yours, which is why I had the locks changed. I left something there for you… something that I should have given you a long time ago. The item you seek is in the top draw of my night table, on the left side of the bed.  
Please know that I never meant for us to be at odds with each other. Even now as I write this letter to you, my soul calls to yours, but I must deny it and you.  
I am sorry for the hurt I am putting you through. But no matter what happens, if I survive hell's second coming, I will return to you.  
We will be together as we were meant to be._

_Vergil_

Refolding the intimate letter, the youth cried anew. The words Vergil (whoever he was) wrote was touching—full of regret, sorrow, and longing.

It was plain to see in black and white that he cared deeply for Dante.

Fire ignited in quicksilver eyes with a new mission, she lifted the key off the desk clutching it tightly in the palm of her hands, holding it over her heart.

She put everything back into place including the bundle of letters.

Stepping back out of _Devil May Cry_ and into the dead of night, the girl hopped into her jeep. With one last look at the place her father called home, she sped off towards upstate New York—toward Vergil's apartment.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: I'm not exactly sure where _Devil May Cry _is located, but since I had Dante take a plane to Japan, I'm putting the location somewhere on the east coast of the US and Vergil's apartment is not far from there.

Can some one please tell me who the hell kidnapped Mizuki? Kumiko claims that she didn't do it, but Vergil and Dante think otherwise. Are you with them? And what did Naraku tell Toga to make him call off the twins? Maybe he knows? Nah!

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha picked up their pup's scent, will they find her? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 38 oOoOo

"Vergil! I—I had heard you were sick."

"Why, Trish… you're shaking. Don't tell me that after all we've been through, you're afraid of me?"


	38. Annihilation

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

_Vocabulary:_ _Sparda_—the true from of Force Edge when Dante's and Vergil's amulets come together.

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading for me at the very last minute. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

_Special thank you to_: The Stunning Lies of Lullabies, Na-kun is my anti-drug. . ., Empress Satori, jeanpaul, Oceanus, FlayingFoxFire, GaiazHeart, Silvermane1, drowning faith, LastxExile, DINKA SAYURI ROYAL, DemonGoddess061, mitts, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hope you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Summary: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are on the trail of their pup, but back at home, Dante has made a shocking discovery that angers Toga.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 38: Annihilation

The loading docks of Japan's port by early morning were bustling with a flurry of activity. Merchants were trying to get the best deals on goods being off loaded as regular patrons haggled over prices in order to feed their families.

But all commotion slowly died down as the ground beneath their feet rumbled. Everyone bounced and swayed as the thudding became more noticeable. The boats in the water rocked violently against one another. Horses bucked wildly with their eyes wide with fright.

Deep heavy breathing echoed in the people's ears. The silhouette of colossal beings materialized from out of the rolling morning mist.

Every one was rooted in place as the dog demons casually strolled through the dock's plaza. They knew by the traditional lead of the larger male and the following of the bitch, the pair was mated; and judging by how they were sniffing everything and routing through stuff they were searching for something.

The captain of one specific vessel spotted the approaching dogs. He was sweating heavily underneath his hat.

To his first mate the captain said, "Pull up anchor and set sail." He was still keeping an eye on the hounds.

"Aye, Captain."

They had to get out of there. They just had to. Then the inevitable happened—faint scratching from the deck below drew the demons to become aware of them.

oOoOoOo

Two days had passed with no word yet from either Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru, which was just as well. Kumiko thought for sure that Lord Sesshoumaru would be back by now.

The twins were unnerving her with each passing moment, but on this particular day all hell was about to tear Toga's all ready disjoined home asunder.

The older devil twin quietly walked down the darken stairway after following Kumiko. The heiress carried a knapsack of supplies.

The passageway was cold and damp. Water droplets resounded from far within. Rats scurried over Vergil's brown suede boots, some squealed as he kicked them away. A slimy green film of growth accented the stone walls.

The air was rancid and smelled of rotten flesh—making it hard to breathe or to take in a deep lungful of oxygen. The older Sparda was use to unfavorable conditions such as this.

Vergil was able to conceal himself with the shadows—it was his best weapon for sneak attacks, but he wanted to know what the female was up to.

Not far in front of him, Vergil saw a light in the shape of a door. Stepping out into the forest, Vergil saw Kumiko talking to someone on horseback. He couldn't see who it was as the person was wearing a hooded cloak.

Taking a deep breath, the white-haired twin was able to detect who it was. Grey eyes glittered. Vergil moved to further hid himself until Kumiko left. He would deal with that bitch later.

oOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru's enormous head loomed over the stern of the merchant's vessel.

"You have something that belongs to us and we want her back," he said to the petrified captain.

But the ningen just stood there not moving a muscle. Sesshoumaru growled and took a threatening step toward the ship only to realize that his canine form would sink it. His recourse now was to change back to his human form.

Informing Inuyasha, he said, "Remain here, my mate. I will tend to these… mortals. Be ready to retrieve Mizuki."

Taking to care to 'kiss' Inuyasha before he could protest; Sesshoumaru disappeared into a blinding ball of white energy which landed on the top deck of the ship. The future lord re-appeared in his stunning demon glory—silver hair floated around him as he carded slender fingers through the silky tresses.

He smirked hearing Inuyasha's gruff voice, "Sesshoumaru you show-off! Stop fucking around and get my pup!"

Before the inuyoukai could do anything he was completely surrounded.

"So, you're nothing but a pretty boy," one of the sailors taunted.

"Yeah, you can't scare us!" another sailor shouted as the rest cheered in agreement.

"What the hell is the hold up? I want to be on the northern continent by next month. That feisty little bitch is going to bring me lots of money once trained properly—hey? Are you listening to me?"

The loud mouth man poked the captain with a slim manicured finger only to have the other man's head fall off and roll down the short steps to land right in front of Sesshoumaru's booted feet.

The crew gasps in shock. How did he do that?

"Ah, another one," the man said with greed and lust in his brown eyes.

A human nobleman and a slaver—the worse kind of filth Sesshoumaru couldn't stand.

"And what kind of trick can you do, demon? Shall I take you to my cabin and sample you myself? Or would my customers be satisfied by just getting off on your beauty, hmm?" The man casually walked toward Sesshoumaru, heedless of the danger.

He walked around the inuyoukai—appraising him.

"What is your name fair one? Or shall I give you a name?"

Humoring the low life, he answered, "I am Lord Sesshoumaru, and I have come for my pup."

"Pup?" the man thought deeply. "Oh, yes. That little minx-"

"Do not finish that sentence if you value your life."

The man cleared his throat. "I was told that she was abandoned by her parents and was sold to me. She is mine and I see fit to do as I wish. Now, be gone. You have no claim here."

The man turned from Sesshoumaru only to hear in that instant the sound of a whip cracking the air as bodies dropped to the wooden deck.

He and the inuyoukai stood alone.

The man charged the demon. Surprised at being challenged by him, Sesshoumaru took a hit to the chest, which sent him flying over the railing and into the icy ocean.

Inuyasha moved to help his mate, when the water churned violently. A fountain of bubbles was forced to the surface as something silver and grey sprang up from the swirling tide.

Red angry eyes glanced down on the man backing away from the railing. Sesshoumaru roared before swooping down on the human.

Legs kicked about wildly as they dangled out of the dog's mouth.

The people on the decks screamed, begging for the lord to let the man go.

"Help! Somebody, help me!" was being shouted, but was muffled, almost mute from inside the canine's massive mouth. Then all movement stopped.

Blood oozed out from between Sesshoumaru's exposed teeth in steams. Bones cracked as jaws snapped completely shut.

oOoOoOo

Not far from the western palace, the hooded rider dismounted to rest. Vergil caught up to his quarry ten minutes later.

He couldn't risk using his _devil trigger_ as it would scare the animal, thus alerting the rider of his presence, but it didn't matter as his demonic aura blinked unsteadily in the waning daylight.

Blonde hair tumbled from the hood.

"I wondered where you were hiding," Vergil said as he stepped closer.

"Vergil! I—I had heard you were sick."

"Why, Trish, you're shaking. Don't tell me that after all we've been through, you're afraid of me?"

"I'm sorry, Vergil, what are you talking about?" Trish replied, backing away from her husband's twin.

From experience, Trish had enough common sense to know when not to anger the older Sparda. And since being told off by Dante, it seemed that he was not going to save her should Vergil ever piece together the affair they had in Dante's room.

"Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about, Trish," he said with sarcasm.

Trish gulped in air—her life was over.

"You see I remember, not so long ago when my mate was fighting for his life after giving birth to my son, you, Trish, slipped me something…" Vergil was standing in front of her in the blink of an eye, grabbing her by her long pale hair.

Giving a painful yank, he asked, "So, darling, what vile concoction did you have me ingest to make me want to lay with you?"

Vergil practically had Trish bent over backwards as she strained to remain upright.

He pulled again.

"Ah! An… an aphrodisiac."

"Why?" Again he pulled.

"So, you would have sex with me." Tears formed in her eyes.

"You have stated the obvious. Now, state the reason."

"So, I could get pregnant by you and pass the child off as Dante's. That was the only way for me to stay married to Dante, by having his baby."

Vergil let go of the restraining hold he had on Trish. His turned away from her. Stark white hair fluttered in the wind as his blue suede trench coat billowed out about him before it turned jet black.

Next, when Vergil spoke, it nearly stopped Trish's heart.

His voice was eerily deep, haunting.

"You know as well as I, that once a sire acknowledges his or her mate as the bearer of their children, all other illegitimate heirs will be eliminated, right?"

"Vergil, no! WAIT, please-"

The disbelieving look of horror was etched on Trish's face while she stared into scarlet glowing spheres. Looking down into the broad transformed demon blade, blood spilled from her mouth as she fell backwards once the sword was withdrawn.

Nothing else was heard except for the soft swooshing of _Sparda_ as it sliced through the air.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Trish's end has finally come and what an end, eh? But something was off about Vergil. Does anyone know what it is? Please tell me in your reviews. Oh, and what about Sesshoumaru? He was magnificent! Can you believe that he ate that jerk? I hope he doesn't get indigestion from eating that guy.

Now, what's going to happen? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 39 oOoOo

"Unhand her, hanyou!" Ken'ichi commanded.

"Step off old man," Dante warned.

"Lord Toga, tell this… this barbarian to release me!"

"I am in no mood-"

"She released Trish, Toga," Dante accused.


	39. Coming home

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Notes: If anyone is wondering about Toga's family's tree it goes like this:  
**Father**: deceased  
**Mother**: deceased  
**Toga/Taisho**: First born son  
**Ichiro**: Second born son/deceased  
**Saburo**: Third born son  
**Brother**: died a few months following birth

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading for me at the very last minute. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

_Special thank you to_: Venique, koishii-tenshi, Na-kun is my anti-drug. . ., Empress Satori, jeanpaul, Jester08, Silvermane1, Devil-wit-wings, FlayingFoxFire, seto'swifey, Yamia Ishtar, The Stunning Lies of Lullabies, DemonGoddess061, drowning faith, mitts, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hope you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Summary: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had retrieved their stolen pup, and are on their way back, but something is following them home.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 39: Coming home

Rushing back to her bedchambers was the only thing Kumiko could think of before anyone realized what she had done.

She stumbled upon the ningen one day while venturing through the lower recesses of the western palace. As it turned out, Trish was being held against her will by Toga at Vergil's request for no apparent reason.

Pulling at her heartstrings, Kumiko decided to aid her.

What Kumiko didn't know, was that on the very same day she helped Trish escape, Chikako brought her a potion to terminate the child Trish schemed to get by the very person she accused of placing her in the dungeon.

Gently sliding the door closed, Kumiko leant her back against the panel, careful not to put too much pressure on it, lest she fall right through it.

"What do you think you were doing by aiding in her escape?"

oOoOoOo

Ripping the deck to shreds with his gigantic paw, Sesshoumaru pulled out Mizuki's quivering form. She yelped and mewled in distress as her father gently placed her next to her mother.

Both parents instinctively 'checked' their pup. Inuyasha calmed Mizuki as much as he could by licking her muzzle and face while Sesshoumaru inspected her physically.

Once that task was accomplished, Sesshoumaru latched back on the scruff of Mizuki's grey mane and placed her at his mate's belly.

Not having nursed in a couple of days with only Sesshoumaru 'relieving' the pressure of the milk, Inuyasha wasn't sure if he could feed his pup properly.

But as fate would have it, Mizuki padded the large tit with her paws and began suckling the much needed nutrient liquid.

Sitting down next to his mate, Sesshoumaru's big pink tongue hung out of his mouth. It was stained a little with blood, as he heavily panted.

True to form, Inuyasha stretched out along the warehouses in the cool shade in order for Mizuki to have full access to the other milk laden nipple, and closed his wet crimson eyes. He knew that Sesshoumaru would keep watch over them, now that Mizuki was safely back where she belonged.

oOoOoOo

"Why didn't you tell me about them being Sparda's?"

"What does it matter, Uncle? Sparda is no longer here," Toga replied.

"Have you told Sesshoumaru?" Ken'ichi inquired, pouring himself another cup of sake.

"You're being vague, Uncle."

"Don't play coy with me Taisho! Did you tell Sesshoumaru how you nearly killed his mother because of the Dark One! And in the process made Izumi lose the pup she carried! All because of Sparda, and now you have the audacity to house his twin demon seed right alongside your sons and guests. After three thousand years, you still pine for him like some adolescent bitch in heat.

"I understand that he was your first among firsts, Taisho, but you have a reputation to uphold as Taiyoukai. It would not bode well if your affair with the Dark One-"

"ENOUGH! I have had all I can take from you, Uncle. You will not ever disrespect me in my home again! Yes, I was the reason Izumi lost our pup, because I allowed my hate and anger to fester…" Toga caught himself.

He snapped his mouth shut. Not wanting to say any more, he turned from his uncle to look out of the window overlooking the front gates and beyond of his land.

"Niisan is right, Uncle. You have no right or reason to be upset. Personally, I think Sparda was the best thing to happen to niisan," Saburo interjected, having sat through his brother's and uncle's argument long enough.

"How could _that_ demon be something good, Saburo? Sparda manipulated his way into the Western Lands just after my brother's passing—taking advantage of Taisho's young impressionable mind. Taking the Dark One as a lover was a mistake," Ken'ichi argued, disagreeing with his younger nephew.

"I beg to differ, Uncle," Saburo defended on his brother's be-half, while Toga still refused to take part in the debate over his sex life.

"If Sparda had not loved niisan the way that he did, Toga in turn would not have fallen in love with him or with Izumi, or even with Izoyai. No, niisan would have ended up like otousan—cold and uncaring. Kaason died while giving birth to our brother and even then otousan didn't know how to handle the care of a newborn pup and refused our help to take over his care.

"As a result over brother died from otousan's neglect—we vowed never to be like him. But as time went on, Toga's personality was becoming more and more like his. Sparda saw it. Ichiro and I saw it. Hell, you even saw it and yet you denied what was happening right before your very eyes.

"Let it be, Uncle. Nothing good can come from dredging up the past," Saburo implored.

Not refuting the facts, Ken'ichi let the topic drop, in doing so Dante busted into Toga's study without being announced.

The great dog demon pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes, counting to ten.

**_What could it possibly be this time?_**

"Unhand her, hanyou!" Ken'ichi roared to the young twin.

"Step off old man," Dante warned, flicking Alastor in the older inu's chest.

"Lord Toga, tell this… barbarian to release me!"

"I am in no mood-"

"She set Trish free," Dante accused.

Toga now faced the small group in his study, missing the three figures verging near the main palace gate with a fourth shadow closing in from behind.

"What?!" Toga all but screamed.

Just then a servant entered looking shaken. "I'm sorry to interrupt, my lord, but healer Chikako has been found unconscious in the dungeon."

oOoOoOo

For most of the day Alex drove, and by night fall had arrived to the address that was scribbled down in haste.

The luxurious apartment complex was a sight to behold. The concrete structure was lit up as if Christmas or some other national holiday had come early.

She wanted to squeal in delight.

This Vergil character must be loaded in order to live in a fancy place such as this.

She walked in through the revolving glass gold plated door, and stepped into the spacious lobby. She approached the reception/information desk.

"Welcome to Devil Arms," the red head greeted cheerfully with a wide gaping smile.

**_What's up with people naming their buildings with the word 'devil'?_** Alex though ominously.

"Uh, hi. My dad sent me here to pick up something from Vergil's apartment," Alex said, hoping the woman wouldn't catch the lie.

"Vergil? Do you know his last name, Miss?" the red head asked typing in the computer. "Oh, never mind. I found him. He's on the top floor but I'm afraid that you won't see him though."

Now curious (again), Alex asked why.

"Well, I've only been working here now for a year, but the manager on-call says that Mr. Sparda was some kind of devil and was driven mad. He hasn't been seen since, and that was nearly twenty years ago," she explained. "I—I think he died."

The young woman nearly passed out. Alex was almost unable to finish signing the visitor's log.

"What did you say?"

"He died."

"No, his name—Vergil's name."

"Mr. Sparda, why?"

"No, nothing. How do I get to the penthouse?" she asked her mind in a daze.

"Take the first elevator and with the key—you do have a key? Turn it left and push 'p'. That will take you there," the receptionist instructed.

Alex mumbled a simple thank you and hopped on the elevator as quick as she could.

The red head pulled the log book off the counter. Her blue eyes expanded beyond their sockets—going round as dinner plates—as she read the last entry.

Visiting: _Vergil_  
Visitor: _Alexandria Sparda_

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Whoa! Can you all believe that? Is it by chance that Dante named his daughter Alexandria and Vergil named their son, Alexander? Tell me. I would love to hear from you on this one.

What is coming to the palace? I don't know about any of you but I'm on the edge of my seat for the next chapter. What do you think is going happen now Dante has told Toga what Kumiko has done? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 40 oOoOo

"WIND SCAR!'


	40. Show down

Devils and Demons  
This chapter is dedicated to my 300th reviewer:  
**_j e a n p a u l_**

Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

_**Vocabulary**: Sparda_—the true form of Force Edge.

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading for me at the very last minute. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

_Special thank you to_: FlayingFoxFire, Na-kun is my anti-drug. . ., Devil-wit-wings, Venique, The Stunning Lies of Lullabies, Jester08, Silvermane1, Empress Satori, Yamia Ishtar, DemonGoddess061, drowning faith, mitts, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hope you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Summary: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had retrieved their stolen pup, and are on their way back, but something is following them home.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 40: Show down

Their trip back home took less than a day considering they had to stop every so often to hunt. Mizuki was nursing less and less which was cutting down on Inuyasha's milk production as she was eating good healthy portions of solid foods.

But the down side to Sesshoumaru killing large game was that the meat was eaten raw. Inuyasha's stomach revolted. The tasty hunks of bloody meat wouldn't stay down.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but kept a watchful eye out on his mate. His pup, as inexperienced as she was, was mimicking his hunting prowlness that resulted in her catching a fawn, and to her parent's astonishment, acid poison killed the animal within seconds of her snapping her baby teeth around its neck.

Not begrudging her of her first kill, Sesshoumaru let Mizuki alone and tended to a very sick Inuyasha. He sat on his haunches and lowered the rest of his massive body next to his Beta. Inuyasha whined as Sesshoumaru begin his examination, which was not met with any protests.

Once the Inuyoukai was finished, he licked his mate to ease his discomfort.

"Why didn't you tell me, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice husky and deep.

Giving it some thought, Inuyasha tucked his head into his forelegs. "I didn't know how to tell, Sessh."

(Sighing) "You should know by now brother, that you can talk to me about anything—especially something as important as you bearing my next heirs."

Inuyasha perked up. "Heirs?"

"I sensed two pups, but there could be more. I want a healer to exam you to be sure."

"Two? You mean…"

"Hai, my mate."

Losing himself in the moment, Sesshoumaru climbed on top of Inuyasha, covering his smaller body and as discretely as the future inu-lord could, he eased himself into his mate's semi-moist passage. Gripping Inuyasha on the back of his neck, Sesshoumaru dug his hind paws into the soft grass, thrusting himself fully into his mate's eager body.

The inuyoukai was so into being intimate with Inuyasha that he forgot one minor detail, until it pulled on his large floppy ear.

Something heavy jumped on his back, and renewed tugging his ear.

Inuyasha laughed as Mizuki wanted to join in on her parent's fun, though Sesshoumaru was not too pleased at being interrupted. Unfortunately, their little tryst was going to have to wait.

Gently extracting his swollen length, Sesshoumaru stood-up shaking himself to make his erection go away, while Mizuki nipped and barked at her mother.

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing, before the inu family started off toward home.

Every so often, either Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha would glance behind them. Something was approaching and they wanted their pup back at the palace.

oOoOoOo

Darken amber sphere's narrowed in anger. Toga's hair billowed harshly as he grabbed Kumiko by the shoulders scaring the female. His uncle and brother wisely kept quiet. They knew what a terrible temper Toga possessed.

"I will not repeat myself, and do not try my patience either. Did you have _anything_ to with Mizuki's kidnapping?"

"No," Kumiko weakly answered. This calmed Toga somewhat but not by much.

"Why did you release the she-devil?"

"She told me that she was locked-up by mistake, and that Vergil was keeping her husband against his will," Kumiko replied.

"You stupid bitch! I'm Vergil's fucking mate!" Dante yelled. "Trish used you."

Yellow eyes widened.

The books around the study rattled on the shelves. Ken'ichi and Saburo moved closer to the door—just in case they needed to make a quick exit.

Dante took a step back as well. He'd never seen Toga mad—upset, yes. Mad, no.

And the younger twin felt a shiver of fear for the first time.

"I ought to save your father the trouble of mating you off, and kill you right now!" Toga growled.

A sickening crunch made the others flinch as Kumiko cried out in pain. Toga broke one of her arms and was on the verge of breaking the other.

Spidery cracks appeared in the ceiling to floor windows—traveling along the delicate glass in a complex web of lines. The air in the study was stifling and it was difficult to breath. In an instant, Tetsusaiga was unsheathed, but just as quick as the fang was drawn, a bell sounded.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were home.

oOoOoOo

Not waiting for the main gates to open, Sesshoumaru leaped high into the air, bounding over the stone barrier with Inuyasha right behind him; Mizuki was curled in on herself as her mother ran past her father unsure of what was going on.

She trembled with fright but remained quiet. The pup knew how important it was for her to not make any noise.

Sesshoumaru pivoted sharply on his back paws to face the gate. The wooden slates buckled and cracked, as the heavy thick wood gave way to the unknown force that had followed the inuyoukai and his family home.

Bits of wood and metal flew toward Sesshoumaru.

"WIND SCAR!"

The dust settled, to reveal Toga standing in front of his heir with the sword of destruction posed for attack.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled when his mate's oversized form collapsed. A large shard of wood had imbedded itself into Sesshoumaru's underbelly.

Inuyasha was about to run out to him, but restraining arms about his waist prevented him.

"Stay back Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru commanded, and then fell unconscious. He was losing blood. The wound needed to close and it couldn't.

Just beyond the gate's entrance was Dante's brother. The younger son of Sparda drew Ebony and Ivory from their black leather holsters—twirling them in sequence of each other.

The twin pistols surged with his demonic power. Dante was aiming to take a power shot.

"No, Dante! Stay where you are," Toga ordered.

"WHAT?! No fucking way! You are no match for him. He will kill you!"

But Toga didn't listen. Tendrils of smoke swirled around the Taiyoukai. The red demon dragon shook in its sheath. In one fluid move, Toga tucked Tetsusaiga back in his sash, and whipped out Sounga.

Black heavy boots barely made a sound as the General of Hell's army looked lethal in full battle armor. For one moment, Toga could have sworn that he was staring right at his ex-lover.

Nelo Angelo swung _Sparda _in a low arc. The demon sword doubled in length as the blade split in two, making it a glaive.

Dante cursed as he felt around his neck. _That bastard! He stole the other half of my amulet!_

The Dark Knight rushed Toga, but was blocked. Sounga's shadow coiled around Nelo Angelo, its ghostly form squeezing him.

Caught unawares by Sounga's grasp, Nelo Angelo glared at the serpent. Using Sounga's diversion, Toga drew back a fist and hit his target dead on. Nelo Angelo landed on his back, all the air leaving his lungs from the hard impact. Shooting straight up to his feet, Nelo Angelo once again swung _Sparda_ attempting to behead the silver haired demon.

The inu-lord dropped to the ground and rolled out of the extended sword's way with only a moments notice. When Toga regained his footing, he held Sounga to the darkening skies, rotating it until a tunnel of air could visibly be seen. Inuyasha saw the danger they were in, and sprinted toward his mate.

There wasn't much time. His father was about to release Sounga's all powerful and devastating attack.

The other devil twin went to his friend's side, and helped Inuyasha pull out the piece of wood in Sesshoumaru's gut. Dante scooped up the unconscious demon lord, activated his _devil trigger_ and sprinted behind the palace where the others were already taking cover.

"DRAGON TWISTER!"

The swirling vortex of wind was launched at the General. A deep gorge was cut into the land, ripping a path through the court yard, taking out huge portions of the forest and most the stone wall that made the main gate.

Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga kept Sounga grounded—only half of its awesome force was used to over throw the Dark Knight, but the attack still did a lot of damage.

Satisfied at handling the threat to his family and friends, Toga turned to his heir, but Sesshoumaru, as well as the others, was nowhere in sight.

oOoOoOo

The cold stale air of the apartment choked Alex as she stepped off the elevator. Finding several light switches to her right she flipped them all on.

The apartment was illuminated in a soft burning glow of light.

The fire place was also lit, and the huge blinds on the picture window were slowly drawn back.

The furniture was covered with white sheets, which collect a mountain of dust. She placed her purse and backpack on the counter in the kitchen—that too had a layer of dust on top.

The large refrigerator still quietly hummed. She opened the cabinets.

Nothing.

No plates, no glasses, no silverware, not a damn thing. The stainless steel top and bottom still had the purchasing package taped to it. But she did find a top of the line coffee maker. It was in a box on the other counter.

Vergil must not have cooked. But judging by the lack of cooking essentials, he must not have eaten either.

Walking upstairs, the landing opened into a spacious loft. The large bed dominated the room with side tables and chrome covered mini lamps. Alex's heart thumped wildly with excitement. She went to the bed and sat down on the left hand side, and pulled open the drawer as instructed in the letter.

Inside was a small velvet black box. She flipped open the lid, and gasped. Two gold wedding bands lay therein. The rings were etched with strange runes. Alex looked on the inside of one but it was blank.

Then looking at the other one, she found an inscription: _To my mate, Dante. May you be my light in my darkest hour—Vergil. _

"My father and Vergil were lovers? Correction, they're married," Alex said out loud. "This is weird."

She continued searching the drawer for answers to her burning questions. And she found it.

"Oh, my god," she whispered.

Tears pooled in her quicksilver orbs.

Grasped tightly in Alex's trembling hands, was a photograph of twin brothers with gleaming white hair and unnatural grey colored eyes, very much like her own heavenly features.

One was dressed regally in royal blue, his hair standing up right—defying gravity—a serious expression on his young face. The other twin was wearing a crimson coat, bare-chested, with a huge sword slung over his left shoulder while pointing a black hand gun at the camera—a smirk slyly played upon his lips, his hair falling about his head.

The one in blue was hugging the other from behind, intimately drawing the twin in red close to his body.

On the back of the picture it said: Vergil and Dante Sparda, age 17

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, Alex found out a little more than what she had bargained for it seems. I kind of feel bad for her, but she went and snooped in places she shouldn't have.

Was Toga awesome or what? Nelo Angelo was the one following Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha home. Wonder where he came from? Don't know? Well, to find out stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 41 oOoOo

"I should have killed you when you were born. Why did you do it?"

"Because you wanted Lord Sesshoumaru as a mate."

"Hai, I did, but not at the expense of his heir. I wash my hands of you."

"No! Father, please! I did it for you."


	41. Reality

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading for me at the very last minute. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

_Special thank you to_: Silvermane1, FlayingFoxFire, Yamia Ishtar, mitts, Devil-wit-wings, Jester08, Gabby Night, Na-kun is my anti-drug. ., Empress Satori, The Stunning Lies of Lullabies, jeanpaul, MutaKuMiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hope you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Summary: Alex has to face reality about her parents.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 41: Reality

Sounga's Dragon Twister did more damage than previously thought, as Dante searched the battle torn earth from the sky. There was no sign of Vergil and that greatly distressed the younger twin. Dante gave a powerful flap of his enormous wings to propel himself deeper in the forest.

Trees were splintered in half. Vapors still rose from blackened soil. How could Toga unleash a power as terrible as Sounga on the earth? People could have been killed.

Carrion crows feasted upon the dead carcasses of animals that had been unfortunately caught in the raging tornado of death.

**_And let's not forget about Tetsusaiga,_** another voice added inside Dante's head. That sword had sliced fathomless trenches with just one swipe

The devil hunter touched down at the mountain base miles away from the palace. The destructive trail ended there. Dante fell out of his _devil trigger_ as soon as he was on solid ground. Water was now seeping into the wide craved out channel of the Dragon Twister's meandering path.

Piercing metallic orbs tried to find anything to indicate where his twin could be. He was not going lose his children's father. They had a daughter to find and bring home.

"Damn it!" Dante cursed under his breath. "WHERE ARE YOU, VERGIL?"

oOoOoOo

"I should have killed you when you were born. Why did you do it?"

"Because you wanted Lord Sesshoumaru as a mate."

"Hai, I did, but not at the expense of his heir. I wash my hands of you, Kagara-"

"No! Father, please! I did it for you."

Kagara latched onto Naraku's hakama. "You acted on your own. You have ruined our already sullied name by whoring yourself to that demon slayer's older brother."

She gasped. Delicate hands covering ruby colored lips.

"What?" Naraku asked innocently—an evil glint sparkling in his crimson spheres. "You thought I didn't know, Kagara, how you would sneak off in the dead of night? I warned you to stay away from those filthy ningens. You are worthless to me now, father would not even have you after you rutted with the vermin."

But before the hanyou got ready to leave, he said, "And by the way, Kagara, how _is_ your son? I heard he's growing into an outstanding little warrior."

Naraku simply laughed at the paleness of his oldest, black wavy hair swaying against his buttocks.

The young wind sorceress sunk to the floor. The truth of what she had done hitting her full force. For almost two years she'd kept her son's existence a secret from Naraku, yet he somehow managed to find out about his heir.

An heir that he would use for his own demented pleasure, and she stupidly kidnapped that damn brat of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. She would surely die if she didn't leave the palace now. There was no doubt Naraku had gone to Toga, or even Sesshoumaru, and told them that she was the one who took the pup, in order to save his own neck.

Kagara picked herself up off the floor and headed toward the nearest exit.

High above the palace, Kagara saw Sesshoumaru in his true form crouch into a defensive position as the main gates were blown open. She also saw the white blur of Lord Toga run past his son, and the last thing she heard before flying out of sight was, "WIND SCAR!" and all was silent.

oOoOoOo

The sounds of sorrow filled the vast empty apartment. The early morning sun now over shadowed the soft lamination of the lights.

Alex renewed her crying upon waking as she caught sight of her father and uncle in the picture she found the night before.

**_None of this makes any sense_** she thought bitterly. **_My father and his brother are lovers. What judge in his right mind would approve of such a marriage? Incest is illegal, no matter where you live._** Alex shook her head ruefully, and then stood.

She yawned and cleaned the sleep from red rimmed puffy eyes. She walked downstairs and removed one of the sheets. A beautiful full length sofa was hidden. Wondering what other things she would find, Alex pulled off all the linen.

The vast livingroom was filled with expensive pieces of handcrafted wood was uncovered including a gleaming blue motor bike. SPARDA1 was on the expired license plate. The bike was in pretty good condition for sitting for so many years.

Turning to the book casings, Alex glanced at some of the book bindings.

_A Complete Study Guide of the Black Arts.  
THE SEALED GATE: Teme-ni-gru  
Seven Deadly Sins  
Bondings and Conceptions of Demons_  
_The Legendary Dark Knight_

That one grabbed her attention but Alex went back to the previous text.

Opening to a random page, the words jumped out at her…

_Many centuries have passed since the underworld's heavy lost of its vast numbers, because of the half-breeds desperate attempt to conceive. The fact cannot be over looked that the half-breeds did manage to preserve our kind from dying out._

_Females no longer were being born and males dominated these harsh unforgiving lands._

_Mundus, the prince of darkness, along with his General, Sparda, and a handful of high ranking demons now had the ability to gift their male heirs to conceive. But as it was discovered two millennia later, Sparda was the only devil to impart this treasure to his heirs, outside of those who remained in the underworld._

_Mating to a female mortal, Sparda planted one seed._

_Twins are rare in demonic society as is the bond that is formed during gestation. Once adulthood has been reached (which is around age 15 in human years or age one hundred in demon years) sexual majority follows two years after that then demons enters a heat cycle._

_Since half-demon males can only conceive with male partners a Dominate must be established. This usually occurs by challenging a potential mate. _

_In the case with twins, the first born is usually the Dominate, but instinct will cause them to fight. During this time, devils can also experience an Awakening (refer to page 366 under Warfare)_

_**Note**: Paternal twins sired by demons are always male._

_Fraternal twins sired by demons are always male and female in gender with the male being born first._

At this point in Alex's reading she nearly dropped the thick heavy tome. Swallowing excess saliva, she continued with the last passage.

_To date in the 21st century, Sparda is the only devil to have sired male twins and to have a successful mating with each other. No spawns have been produced from their union…_

Slamming the book shut, Alex couldn't take anymore. Her father, who could very damn well be her mother, was married/mated to her uncle, who in all improvability was her father.

Men didn't have babies! It was physically impossible, right? And yet, she just read in great detail that it was possible.

Alex giggled. She was working herself up for absolutely nothing. The book was purely fantasy, made up by someone with a fabulous imagination. She placed the book back on the shelf and decided to go eat. Maybe with a full stomach and some strong coffee, she would be able to think a little more clearly.

With that in mind, Alex grabbed her purse and keys.

To bad Alex didn't notice the book entitled _Family Trees,_ or else she wouldn't have dismissed the other book so easily.

For this particular book held all births, deaths, and marriages of every demon—including the legendary Dark Knight and Inu no Taisho family bloodline.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Was anyone surprised that it was Kagara and not Kumiko who stole baby Mizuki? Was anyone shocked by the revelation?

I did that plot twist on purpose. I knew everyone believed that Kumiko did it, but no, she didn't. And what about Alex? Think that she will ever believe in devils and demons? Don't know? Well, to find out stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 42 oOoOo

"Now, you son-of-a-bitch, I'm gonna send your ass back to hell."

Overcome with bloodlust, Dante eyes flowed a river of red.


	42. Fire dance

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading for me at the very last minute. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

_Special thank you to_: The Stunning Lies of Lullabies, Na-kun is my anti-drug. ., Silvermane1, jeanpaul, GaiazHeart, Jester08, Venique, koishii-tenshi, Yamia Ishtar, Devil-wit-wings, FlayingFoxFire, drowning faith, mitts, Empress Satori, DemonGoddess061, MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hope you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Summary: Devils converge

oOoOoOo

Chapter 42: Fire dance

Following the strong scent of blood through the palace to his sons' private chambers, Toga entered. He saw Inuyasha holding Sesshoumaru's limp hand. The inu-lord kneeled alongside his youngest, silently offering his support

Their roles were now reversed, as Inuyasha sat worrying over his unconscious mate. Even in healing sleep Sesshoumaru possessed an ethereal beauty.

His long silver hair spread beneath him on the pillows like shimmering water being kissed by the moon. Magenta markings on his face stood out vividly against his pale face. The blue crescent moon on Sesshoumaru's forehead lost some of its glow.

Glancing on the other side of his second born, Toga was relieved to see his grand-heir sleeping peacefully in her father's mokomoko. Sesshoumaru would probably be in this state for at least several days or longer. Inuyasha must have been the one to remove his cloak, armor, and weapons—duties he was obligated to perform without question as a future lord's consort.

The wound the young inuyoukai sustained had yet to close fully and it was also obvious that Inuyasha would not part from his mate no matter what.

Carefully, eyeing his son, Toga noticed the deep lines of worry etched into his face as well as how his free hand subconsciously rubbed his stomach as if to sooth it. But that wasn't the case whatsoever.

The underlining sweet aroma gently tickled Toga's nose as he began sniffing the air around him.

"Come with me, Inuyasha," Toga ordered but his son didn't move.

"Sango or Miroku will keep watch over your mate and pup."

Said humans stepped up to the futon. Even the little girl, Rin, who Sesshoumaru had took under his wing sat down on the other side of Sesshoumaru's bed and started patting the excess sweat from his brow with tender care while Sango sat near his slumbering pup and Miroku stood at the threshold guarding them.

Sighing heavily, Inuyasha had little else to say but go with his father.

oOoOoOo

The turned over dark brown dirt was embedded with large rocks and broken tree branches. With each feather light step Dante took, his leather motorcycle boots would sink in low. His _devil trigger_ used too much energy already and it would be at least another hour or so before it was one-quarter of the way replenished.

What he needed was a _devil star_ and the only way to get those was to kill some rogue demons. And he hadn't done that since arriving five hundred years into the past.

"Ain't shit out here," Dante grumbled to himself.

Walking a few more feet, the hair on the back of neck stood. Alastor crackled in warning. The devil hunter turned around slowly to face the nut-ball who had decided to interrupt his search for Vergil.

But he realized with a start that his brother had found him.

oOoOoOo

"Get off of me you o' hag!" Inuyasha yelled, but Kaede ignored him, and with one swift tap to his neck the inu-hanyou dropped to the floor.

Amazed, Toga asked, "What magic spell did you use on him, Lady Kaede?

The aging priestess smiled and opened her palm—revealing a needle of some sort.

"It's a porcupine quill dipped with a mild sedative and sleeping agent."

Laughter filled the private healing chamber. Toga grabbed his stomach as it hurt from his gaiety. Tears of mirth poured from his eyes at the miko's cleverness. Sobering up as best as he could; Toga assisted Kaede by putting his son on the exam mat, and then left to give the miko privacy.

oOoOoOo

Lady Kaede slid the door open and approached the Lord of the Western Lands hours later of him leaving his son in her care.

"My lord."

"How is Inuyasha?"

"Sleeping. I will be honest with ye—he's under nourished and severely under weight. Mizuki needs to stop nursing. She's draining him. The pup is big enough to eat on her own, otherwise Inuyasha might lose his pups," Kaede explained with great concern.

"Pups?"

"Aye, from what I have found there are two pups within the womb, but there could be more. I won't know for sure until next month. My lord, Inuyasha needs to rest, and with him hovering over his mate that will not happen."

"What do you suggest?" He did not want anything to happen to this litter.

"I'll be giving him another potion once the first one wears off, but I cannot continue to keep him drugged. He needs to be among the forest and the land. He's an elemental child and will take ill if he's not exposed to nature as he should be."

"Thank you, Lady Kaede."

"Ye are most welcome."

A sly smile made its way onto Toga's face. His family was growing in leaps and bounds.

oOoOoOo

The sons of Sparda faced off against each other for what Dante hoped to be the final time.

As Dante rushed Nelo Angelo the General _air tricked_ behind Dante striking him in the back. Dante fell to his knees. His whole body shook from the force of the blow.

"Aagh!" Dante screamed out in pain.

Nelo Angelo pulled the young Sparda up to his feet and into the air by his hair, shaking him as a child would do to a rag doll. Dante struggled to remove the General's hand from his hair.

He was not going out like some d-class demon. He was the son of Sparda—the legendary Dark Knight.

The devil hunter latched onto the black clad wrist, gripping it tightly. Smoke steadily rose from beneath Dante's hold until flames ignited from _Ifrit_.

The fire gauntlets materialized on Dante's as well as the shin guards. No longer bearing the intense heat of Dante's touch, Nelo Angelo released his hold from the white hair.

"Now, you son-of-a-bitch, I'm gonna send your sorry ass back to hell," Dante promised and launched himself at the devil, hitting him square in the chest.

Nelo Angelo staggered back two steps as Dante continued to pommel him hit after hit. The younger twin could feel his power building, pulsing to be released.

"Come on, you bastard! Give me back my BROTHER!"

_BAM! BAM!_

Dante crouched and swept Nelo Angelo's legs from under him after hitting him in the stomach and face. Dante _air hiked_ to jump directly on top the dark demon. Nelo Angelo rolled out of the way, only to have Dante come down again with a two-punch kick.

Again, the devil hunter sent a barrage of kicks and punches to any unprotected place on the monumental physique of a transformed Vergil.

_CRACK!_

The General's body armor was pierced as Dante continued to assault the same mark repeatedly. The crack tore up the side like splintering frozen ice. Dante was not letting up. He followed up with spinning kick to Nelo Angelo's face.

Dante was overcome by blood lust. His eyes bled a river of red. His form turned to black, mingling with the orange-yellow flames of _Ifrit,_ until a _summoned sword_ struck him in the arm.

"Ahh!" He was stuck in the leg.

And another sword to the gut. Another to the chest.

Nelo Angelo was driving him back, but it was only temporary.

A ring of fire streamed from the darkened sky, setting everything on fire around the dueling brothers, encircling them. The wall of flames kept them from leaving—kept Vergil from leaving.

Dante's fiery form lit up the already bright night. His anger matched that of the burning blaze. Nelo Angelo's form flickered. Jolts of blue electricity coursed along the veins of his being.

Dante did what his demonic nature thirsted for—he activated his _devil trigger_ and charged.

oOoOoOo

No-one questioned Alex as she took up residence in Vergil's apartment, as they figured she was his niece with the same last name.

A month and a half had passed since she first entered the penthouse. Aside from the loft, which was the master bedroom, Alex found three more vacant rooms and an office—each room had its own bathroom with a small extended balcony.

Not wanting to infringe on Vergil's privacy any more than she had, Alex claimed one of the empty rooms as her own. Plus, images of Vergil and Dante making out on the bed kept her from going back upstairs.

Alex also found a job working for a lawyer of questionable ethics, but he paid her top dollar, as long as she went to school to learn all the new laws about demon society. As she found out, he had a lot of clients who were of the non-human variety.

She was shocked to find out that demon _and_ devils existed. In addition to that, Alex had found out after enrolling at the local university, demons made up the majority of the earth's population. Her major had required for her to take at some point one full year of demonology.

In one of her courses, she discovered her past about her grandfather—a devil of legend—who bore twin sons. She cried later that night. Alex had been so correct, that what Dante and Vergil were doing was wrong. Yet her instructor had explained in vivid detail about devils sexual relations.

This had strengthened her resolve to learn all that could about her parents; and before she knew it, another ten years would pass by before ever meeting Dante or Vergil.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? It seems that Alex has accepted the truth about D and Verge, but will she really accept them? Inuyasha's secret is out, but will he be able to make it to term with all the stress that he's been under? Or will he lose another litter? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 43 oOoOo

"My Lord! I think you should see this!" one of the guards called out.

A broadsword with a dragon swallowing the end of the blade was embedded in the blackened earth.

Stopping a few feet from the barren forest more blood was found. Casting a wary gaze toward the heavens, Toga gasp.


	43. Goodbye

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading for me at the very last minute. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

_Special thank you to_: Na-kun is my anti-drug. . ., Devil-wit-wings, Jester08, koishii-tenshi, Empress Satori, Silvermane1, mitts, Yamia Ishtar, jeanpaul, drowning faith, Demon Goddess061, MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hope you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Summary: Weep not for our time has come.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 43: Good-bye

Half the day was gone by the time Toga declared Dante and Vergil missing. He led a search party out to look for the twins.

Three hours later, the pack of inus were standing in front of a smoking charred forest. They changed into their humanoid forms and cautiously walked around the burnt remains of trees, animals….. everything.

"My Lord! I think you should see this!" one of the guards called out.

Toga went to where the young inuyoukai was waiting patiently for him.

A broadsword, with a dragon swallowing the end of the blade, was embedded in the blackened earth. Fresh blood was sliding down the sharp metal.

_**Dante's sword**_

But Toga didn't dare touch it. The magical properties of the weapon would not allow anyone but the young son of Sparda to handle it.

Stopping a few feet from the barren forest, more blood was found. Casting a wary gaze toward the heavens, Toga gasped, as did the rest of his soldiers.

They had found Dante.

oOoOoOo

The door of Kumiko's chambers slid open. Her father stepped in along with Lords Ken'ichi, Saburo, and Muso.

Uh-oh! This didn't look too well.

She didn't practically care for the hungry leer in Muso's crimson orbs. Kumiko's heart began to race wildly. Her stomach knotted in fear.

"Before my nephew departed, he left some last minute instructions as to what will be your fate for releasing a dangerous prisoner. Saburo, if you will." Ken'ichi moved aside for his brother's youngest son to read the ruling verdict.

"Kumiko, heiress of the Northern Lands, you are here by banished from all Western territories, providences, and estates. Furthermore, it has been declared by Lord Yuudai, you no longer hold any claims or titles to the Northern Lands."

"As such, you have been banished from all Northern territories, providences, and estates." Saburo rolled up the scroll and looked at the miserable inu. "Do you have any questions?"

Trying to muster what little dignity she had left, pointing to Lord Muso, Kumiko asked, "Why is _he_ here?"

"Since you are no longer heir to my lands, but still considered a member of my kingdom, it is my duty as your lord to make sure you are mated-"

"Otousan, no!"

"You lost your birth right and with it, the acknowledgement to call me father. You are no longer my concern after we leave here, Kumiko. Your jealousy of Lord Sesshoumaru's consort has spurred his anger toward you when you attacked Inuyasha; and now your social blunder of releasing a prisoner is a just cause for the opening of a war with the West.

As Inu no Taishos, we hold the four corners of Japan and should not be warring with each other over a bitch. Therefore as a solution, Lord Toga and I have agreed, that to keep you from causing any more damage, to mate you with one of the youkai royals."

**_Oh, no!_ **Kumiko's heart stopped. She hit the floor before any one could move to catch her.

"Well, I guess it was a good thing you didn't tell her that the bonding ceremony is tonight," Saburo said smirking.

"Come, the maidens must prepare her," Ken'ichi replied, not really caring one way or the other about her circumstance.

They stepped into the corridor, and the servants that were quietly waiting entered the room, sliding the door closed behind them to get Kumiko ready to mate with Lord Muso.

Ken'ichi and Saburo were long gone when Yuudai turned around from the closed door to face the youkai royal.

"Harm her in any way, Muso, and I will personally make sure that you will suffer ten fold," Yuudai threaten.

"Keep your empty promises to your self, Lord of the North—they mean absolutely nothing to me. But don't worry, my soon-to-be mate will do what she was breed to do: birth me strong heirs, warm my bed, and obey me. Isn't that what you taught her, my Lord?"

Sinister laughter floated throughout the corridor long after Muso's departure, which only strengthened Yuudai's resolve, knowing that Naraku would be the bastard's only male heir.

oOoOoOo

Whoever said, 'crickets made music,' lied. The chirping sound grated on Inuyasha's nerves, causing his ears to clamp down tightly against his throbbing head to muffle the irritating noise. But it did little to shut the racket out.

"Grrh!" Inuyasha groaned.

The annoying pests were keeping him awake. However, the warm body next to him made him pause in mid-movement. His mate, Sesshoumaru, was still in a deep healing sleep.

The fresh clean bandages were a testament that the hole in his belly had closed completely. Inhaling Sesshoumaru's scent, Inuyasha relaxed. However, the tranquilly of laying by his mate was broken by Inuyasha running to empty his stomach.

Morning sickness has officially begun.

Inuyasha stood over the basin bowl spitting out the remnants of dinner when tender loving hands pulled his hair away form his face.

"Thanks, Sesshoumaru," was his automatic reply.

"You are most welcome, my mate."

Nearly knocking the bowl and its contents on the floor, Inuyasha whipped around to gape at his older brother.

"Sesshy?"

"Why so sad, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru wiped away tears that left his mate's watery eyes.

"You have been unconscious for a couple of days and I was worried, you bastard," Inuyasha said gruffly, covering up his fear about almost losing his mate.

Pulling Inuyasha into his arms, Sesshoumaru held him, soothing him, but the gesture only brought on more tears.

"Do not waste your tears on me, Inuyasha. I am alive and well."

"I… I cannot live without you, Sesshoumaru. We can't live without you." Inuyasha emphasized his point by passing a hand over his flat stomach. "I refuse to be a single parent and otousan will not always be here to help me. Kagome and the others are human. They won't be around to see our pups reach adolescent," Inuyasha explained hugging his brother tighter.

"When I grow tired of my existence, is the day I shall be put to rest," Sesshoumaru replied, leaning down to place a kiss on Inuyasha's brow.

"Please, prepare a bath for us then we shall tend to Mizuki. Afterwards, we shall eat," Sesshoumaru instructed. He left Inuyasha to finish what he was doing and to start his official duty as the future Lord of the West's consort.

oOoOoOo

It took until well past sunset to cut Dante down and there was no sign of Vergil since he had shown as Nelo Angelo nearly two and a half weeks ago.

Vergil, or rather Nelo Angelo, crucified Dante to a sacred god tree that was not destroyed in the forest by the fire. The young Sparda was frozen in sleep by a _summoned sword_. Fortunately, Kagome was able to release Dante—just as she had freed Inuyasha.

Another two weeks had passed before the older twin was found.

Nelo Angelo terrorized the outer borders of the west, moving toward the ocean, and it was there that Dante and Toga battled the demonic General.

Casting _Sparda_ aside in defeat, Nelo Angelo released his hold on the Dark Knight in a spectacular light show. Just as before, Vergil would not remember any of the deaths and bloodshed he caused in his altered form.

During Vergil's recovery, guards reported finding the she-devil, Trish, in several pieces by Izoyai's lake. This of course was kept from the twins. Also noted was Kumiko's mating to Naraku's father, Muso.

A month had gone by since their bonding and the bitch was expecting their first pup. Sadly, no-one felt any pity for the former heiress. She was the very cause of Vergil going on a killing spree.

No one knew what happened to Kagura. She just simply disappeared, but Sesshoumaru had vowed to kill her on sight if they should ever cross paths again.

oOoOoOo

The end of year feast was celebrated with Inuyasha's closest friends and family. Now, at three months into his pregnancy, the twins were confident that he could deliver without complications.

Much to their disappointment, Toga was not there to join in the festivities with them. The youkai dragon, Ryuukotsusei, had entered Saburo's lands and the Inu no Taisho left to aid his brother and uncle.

oOoOoOo

At the Bone Eater's well, Vergil, Dante (handling a fussy Xander), and Kagome bid farewell to their friends. Inuyasha leaned heavily against Sesshoumaru as he didn't have the strength to support his expanding girth with the twins weighting him down.

Rin gifted the time travelers with flower wreaths—something to remember her by while Sango and Miroku merely nodded their heads.

No tears were shed.

No other words were said—

—only the silent promise of seeing each other one day in the future.

oOo owari oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? Yes, this is the last and final chapter of a fabulous fic. I appreciate all the reviews and encouragement that I had received during the roller coaster ride. I was unsure if I could pull this off as a cross-over with an anime and video game, but it seems that my muses did one hell of a job proving me wrong.

I would like to say thank you to everyone for making this fic my number one since I've posted May 14, 2006 with 25,768 hits and counting with over 340 reviews. Love you all!

I also would like to personally thank Hitokimi and Mitts for carrying me through as my beta-readers. Without either of them I would still be making mistakes.

If there are any Final Fantasy VII fans, please venture onto my next project called _Family_ which is co-written with the outstanding Mitts. We would appreciate any feedback for the first chapter.

Again, I thank all of you! Until next time…

Nemesis

What? Did you actually think that I am going leave _Devils and Demons_ hanging like that?

oOoOo Teaser for Epilogue oOoOo

"You know, Sesshoumaru is not going to be happy," Dante voiced, easing down to the queen size futon.

"You worry too much, brother. Besides, it's Inuyasha that Xander should be worried about, not Sesshoumaru," Vergil replied.

oOo

"All you had to do, Sesshy, was to ask him to leave."

"Yes, but where's the fun in that, my mate?"


	44. Epilogue

Devils and Demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, Vergil/Dante  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored.

Notes: I apologize for not having this up for Christmas but unfortunately, I ended up with a sinus-head cold that kept me in bed for the whole week. So, here it is!

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading for me at the very last minute. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

Special thank you to: Na-kun is my anti-drug. . ., Devil-wit-wings, jeanpaul, drowning faith, DINKA SAYURI ROYAL, MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele, Empress Satori, LastxExile, Kathlean Yuki, Yamia Ishtar, Jester08, mitts, Meemei, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Epilogue: As the years passed

Brring, brring…

"Devil May Cry…Do you have a password?…Sorry, if you don't have a password, I can't help you...Sorry, try someone else." Click.

"You need to stop being such a crouch, Dante. How are you going to stay in business if you keep turning potential customers away?"

"Fuck you, Verge."

(Gasp) "Daddy, you said a bad word."

"Sorry, pumpkin. What I meant to say, is that your father is being a jerk."

Giggling erupted.

"Dante," Vergil said in a low menacing voice, but his smile downplayed the threat.

"Alright….. Shit, can't even take a joke. Anyway, did you talk with your son about his late night prowling?" Dante asked, spying a flash of white heading upstairs. "Hold it young man. I think you owe your father and me an explanation of why you can't get your studies done. And who is the girl you've been seeing?"

More giggling erupted.

A set of quicksilver eyes narrowed and the quiet laughing ceased.

"I think it's time for you three to head up to your room. Your mother….. _(Hey! What have I told you about calling me that?) _and I wish to talk to your brother."

Moaning of discontent now replaced the joyous snickering. "Do we have to?"

"I will not repeat myself," Vergil warned.

A stampede of footfalls echoed through the living room slash office of Devil May Cry. Now, with his daughters upstairs, probably listening from the landing, Vergil turned back to his son, and his mate.

"So Xander, what's going on? I was not aware of you dating anyone."

Said teen gulped. He didn't know how to tell his father that he was seeing a girl. Oh, he smiled just thinking about her and unconsciously said, "She's beautiful."

Vergil and Dante remained quiet, wanting their son to inform them of this female.

"I've never met anyone like her. She's tall with the most beautiful colored eyes. I mean they shine brighter than the sun, and her hair…illuminates like the moon."

The devil twins shared a knowing look and inwardly smiled.

"But…"

"But?" Dante asked.

"She's a teacher," the youth admitted.

Now, they saw the problem.

"You know, Xander, that even though society accepts us, we still have to abide by normal human regulations and restrictions, and dating a teacher is one of them," Dante said as gently as he could. It broke his heart seeing the crestfallen look on his son's porcelain face. Steel grey eyes misted over.

"Yeah, I know, but Dad, there's something about her that I can't just get out of my mind. It's like I'm…I'm…." Xander struggled to find the right words.

"It's like you're being pulled toward her like magic, and no-one else will satisfy that need deep within your being," Dante supplied, while looking at his mate with love in his eyes. Vergil smirked remembering when he and Dante first discovered their attraction for each other.

Then he frowned. His son was in the beginning stages of his mating cycle and Xander wanted _her_. Oh, boy.

"Uh, son, I think we need to talk to this girl's parents," Vergil said hoping to extinguish the fire before it had a chance to start.

"You gotta to be shittin' me!"

"Watch your mouth young man. I will not tolerate that kind of language at all," Vergil warned, looking at Dante.

He blamed his foul mouthed lover for his kid's language, but he was no better, at least he _tried_ to curb his tongue in front of them. It just that his younger brother brought out the worse in him sometimes and the only way to get through Dante's thick skull was to resort to his type of lingo, and that usually meant talking just as foul and just as dirty (especially if they were making love).

The older twin shook his head to clear it of the sexual picture he just got. He was not going there.

Vergil no longer carried Yamato in the house, which turned out to be a good thing, but the former general could magically summon _Beowulf_ at any time as well as his _Summoned Swords_. The young Sparda son didn't want that to happen, especially after seeing his parents go head to head.

The mess they created took over a month to clean up, and the repair of Devil May Cry was twice as long. They had to move to Vergil's apartment for two years.

"Just let us talk with her parents and see what they have to say about it. Some people are not open to devils and demons mating with humans," Dante interjected as the voice of reason. Vergil snorted but Dante glared back, daring his mate to say something.

"She's not human, Dad."

"No?"

"No."

"How do you know?" Vergil asked.

Xander went back to smiling stupidly. "She's got the cutest puppy ears on top of her."

Inuyasha would take insult to the word 'cutest' in reference to his ears.

"And she has a blue crescent moon in the middle of her forehead."

"Well, son, be that as it may, she is a teacher and the rules say no teacher/student relationships."

Xander just huffed but said nothing else. There was no way he was going to win this round not with his 'mother' in such a mood.

Once Xander was dismissed, Vergil and Dante retired to their room on the third floor of Devil May Cry.

"You know, Sesshoumaru is not going to be happy as soon as he finds out that our son is sniffing out his daughter," Dante voiced, easing down to the queen size futon. He had it custom built after they had returned from feudal Japan. Their room actually was a replica of the one they had when Toga allowed them to stay at the palace.

The younger twin sighed. It had been hard on them, especially Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, when Toga had died. The great dog demon had fought a dragon demon, Ryuukotsusei. Toga had managed to seal the dragon against a face cliff with a claw, but sadly he had received a deep wound that he was never able to heal from.

"You worry too much, brother. Besides, it's Inuyasha that Xander should be worried about, not Sesshoumaru," Vergil replied sliding in the bed behind his lover.

He gently stroked the small bump of Dante's stomach. After ten years of not having any babies underfoot, Dante announced that he was pregnant again. Currently at the age of forty-eight (even though the twins didn't look a day over twenty-one) they were going to be parents all over again, and this time to twins.

Xander and his older sister Alex discovered a secret their parents were hiding from them. Dante and Vergil were immortal.

The devil twins would stay youthful while the human world withered and died. They weren't too sure about themselves, seeing that they didn't have to deal with the supernatural (yet) as their parents did.

Plus, with the exception of Alastor, neither of them was able to handle the power of Force Edge, Rebellion, and Yamato. All three demon blades rejected them—the blood of Sparda had not been awakened within them.

And the sword of judgment was downright nasty.

Alastor would only allow Dante's touch and no one else's. Not even Vergil went near the blade. Alastor turned on the older Sparda when he had left Dante alone and heavily pregnant with Xander and it didn't matter how many times Vergil had apologized for walking out on his brother and mate in a delicate condition. Dante on the other hand could do nothing but laugh.

Alastor was highly a temperament sword and hell would probably freeze over before it forgave his brother.

oOoOoOo

Xander turned seventeen a month ago and was now itching for something different. Dante and Vergil rarely saw their son since he went to school in Japan—a mainstream school with humans and was the top of his class. His application had already been accepted to a top notch university and he would be leaving for college after graduation next June.

The sons of the legendary dark knight went in search of their first born daughter, whom just by coincidence Dante had named Alexandria. They had found her living in Vergil's penthouse apartment and working for a sleazy lawyer in New York. The twins were not happy at all about that. The jerk their daughter was working for did live (but only because she told them that he didn't assault her in any way, shape, or form).

Her foster parents had told her about Dante and how he had brought her to them scared and lost. They knew that the teen was more than capable of taking care of the newborn but the couple knew of his involvement as a devil hunter, that reason alone was enough to take the child from him.

They never adopted the beautiful girl knowing that one day Dante would be back for her, and almost thirty years later he and his brother turned up on the aging couple's doorstep.

And two years after Dante gave birth to their son he blessed his brother with another girl, Elektra. But Dante didn't stop there, he wanted to fill his house with as many kids as he could and bore another girl, Evelyn, four years later.

All was right in Dante and Vergil's little world. Dante was just a little over two months pregnant, and couldn't be any happier with his brother and four children. Vergil still was troubled with nightmares from his days as Mundus' general but as time went on they were becoming less and less.

Dante never revealed what happened with Trish and for that he was just thankful. He would never forgive his late wife of her treachery—forcing Vergil to have sex with her and nearly killing him in the process.

Crickets could be heard now that all the Sparda's were in bed. Quicksilver orbs fluttered until the lids were too heavy to open again.

oOoOoOo

Another vase went flying out the window. Growling could be heard if any one took the time to listen. The main gates of the palace were now of wrought iron instead of thick heavy wood. The ten foot stone walls were still in place, but over time some of the blocks and portions of the wall had to be replaced.

Another human ran from the beautifully ornate crafted old style Japanese home. For centuries, humans tried to buy or steal the land and the surrounding acres from the owners. However, none could persuade the owners to sell or take the rich soil from them.

Currently another 'buyer' was just ran off by the teeth bearing, sword wielding demon lord, Sesshoumaru.

Yes, demon lord. Society as a whole now mixed with the secretive demons of modern day Japan and across the world. The ruling youkais still held the four corners in the land of the rising sun with the Lords of the West at the head. Overshadowed by humans, lower class demons were permitted to live in the western territories.

Acknowledgeable in politics, Sesshoumaru was the royal inu ambassador to the Japanese ruling emperor.

Prior to that, the taiyoukai had to demonstrate on more than one occasion that he had a strong foothold on his lands and the protected forest of Inuyasha, which just so happened to be Kagome's family shine.

The last war against Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha nearly crippled Japan. The inu-brothers had single handedly wiped out the emperor's armada in one night. Since then, Japan formally apologized to the lords and signed a treaty with them, reminding the country that they could and would, without hesitation, annihilate those who dared a coup' de tat against the four reigning lords.

Presently, Sesshoumaru was 'getting rid' of another so-called property buyer.

"All you had to do, Sesshy, was to ask him to leave."

"Yes, but where's the fun in that, my mate."

Time had passed too quickly for the inu-brothers. Inuyasha's pack was down to just Kagome and Kouga.

Miroku and Sango had died of old age, just like his mother. They had married and stayed with Inuyasha after Toga had died. It was a great comfort to him that his friends reminded with him, even if it was for only a little while.

And Sesshoumaru's adoptive daughter, Rin, was a gift to him. He treated her as if she was one of his own, but sadly, humans didn't have longevity like demons. Inuyasha knew how much it hurt his mate to lose someone precious.

Although the taiyoukai didn't show how broken he was, the servants did hear his anguish cries hours later after burying his beloved Rin.

Sometimes, if Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, he could still hear the little girl that he saved over five hundred years ago running through the palace playing.

oOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru watched his eldest daughter hum to herself as she walked the garden of the palace. The look in her amber colored eyes told him one thing: she was in love.

**_Who is person who has captured my pup's heart? _**he wondered.

On silent feet he approached her. "Mizuki."

"Hai, otausan?"

"Where is your mate?"

Startled golden orbs looked up into a mirrored pair.

"I don't know that of which you speak, otausan."

But Sesshoumaru was not fooled by his daughter's feigned innocence.

"I have raised you from a pup to know when you are lying to me and you reek of…" At a second sniff he nearly snarled.

"Humans are not fit for you to take as a mate!"

Mizuki cautiously backed away from her father. She was unused to him being angry, and it frightened her.

"Who is _he_? And I will not ask you again," Sesshoumaru said, his eyes slowly bleeding crimson.

She was ready to bolt when the enraged taiyoukai zipped past her, blocking her only means of escape.

"Otausan, please," Mizuki begged, tears swelling in her golden eyes, but Sesshoumaru was not going to be moved by them.

"I-"

"Excuse me, my Lord, but there ningens who wish to see you and your mate," a servant announced, saving the heiress from her father's wrath.

"Show them to the throne room, and find my mate," he said, turning back to his pup. "This is far from over."

And the inu-lord swept out of the room in anger. Mizuki breathed a sigh of relief—praise the gods for their tender mercy.

oOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru could not believe who was standing in front of his throne.

"You demons never change."

Smirking, the silver haired youkai replied, "And neither do devils."

Vergil and a very pregnant Dante graced them with their presence. The last time he and Inuyasha had saw them was when they brought Xander to start school where his daughter was teaching.

"Where are your other pups?"

"Xander just took off, something about seeing Izoyai's lake, and the other three are wandering the palace," Dante answered, looking a bit tired.

"And what brings you two to the land of the rising sun?"

"You never write, or call, Sesshoumaru. We were wondering if you and Inuyasha were still alive and kicking," Dante said, being the smart ass that he was.

"Yes, where is your lovely mate?" Vergil asked. "We actually came here to talk to you and him about Mizuki… and Xander."

This gained the taiyoukai's attention.

"My mate should have been here, but one can never tell with him. Besides, he's heavy with our next litter," Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha had been pregnant at least three addition times after he lost the twins when they found out about their father's death. His body just couldn't handle the stress, thus causing him to miscarry each time. But now, the brothers felt confident enough that this litter would make it.

"Did I hear someone call my name?"

Vergil and Dante turned to see a waddling Inuyasha. His steps were short and sure. He must be carrying a dozen pups. Dante could only stare with fear in his eyes, never wishing for himself to be put in that position.

"Uh, how—how many?" the younger devil twin asked.

Inuyasha patted his overly large tummy and smiled. "The healers tell us that there's about four fighting for room."

"Wow, that's a lot," Dante could only say.

"So, guys, what brings you two devils here? And I know its not-"

"Xander is seeking a mate," Vergil blurted out.

"Oh, really, and who's the lucky devil?" Inuyasha asked, finally sitting down next to his brother.

"From what we have been told by him, she's quite a beauty," Dante said coyly, staring at Sesshoumaru.

The lord in question was putting two and two together, and he did not like the total.

"As a matter of fact," Dante continued on. "We were quite shocked when we found out."

The twin smirked as Sesshoumaru bared sharp canine teeth and released a guttural growl.

Inuyasha jumped from his mate's reaction, not understanding why his mate was acting in such a matter.

"Stop being a dick, Dante, and tell them," Vergil said, getting fed up with his lover's antics.

"Xander's mate is-"

"Me."

oOoOoOo

The adults in the room turned to Mizuki. Sesshoumaru stood but Inuyasha held him back.

"When were you going to tell us?" Inuyasha asked, hurt that his little girl felt that she couldn't tell him that she had taken a mate.

The heiress opened her mouth to explain herself, but another voice cut in.

"Because I asked her not to."

As fast as any of them could see, Sesshoumaru had Xander by the throat, only to have a blade held to his.

"Drop my son, Sesshoumaru, or Inuyasha will be a widow," Vergil threatened.

"Do you really think that you can kill me before I kill your son?"

"Do you really want to find out, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Vergil replied, not backing down.

"Otausan, please…" Mizuki begged.

Giving it some time, Sesshoumaru dropped the young devil. Xander coughed as Mizuki went to his side to comfort him.

"I wouldn't have killed the sire of my grand-heirs," Sesshoumaru said, walking toward a side exit.

"WHAT?" Dante, Vergil, and Inuyasha shouted.

"Mizuki is carrying your son's pup. As such, they will be properly mated."

They followed the taiyoukai out of the throne room.

"Oh, shit!"

oOo TBC oOo

Not more than a day had gone by when Vergil, Dante and Inuyasha had discovered that Xander and Mizuki were expecting their own child. Obviously, Vergil and Dante had waited a tad too late to talk to their son about the birds and the bees.

Kagome was summoned to the palace to perform the binding ritual for the young couple. The palace was prepared in no time to receive the royal inus for the Lord of the West's only heir mating ceremony.

Lords Ken'ichi and Saburo with their family were there, as well as Lord Muso and his mate, Lady Kumiko and all their eleven female pups. Plus, Naraku and his daughter, Kana.

Even after all this time, Kagura was yet to be found. Lord Yuudai and his mate even showed.

The celebration didn't last long, as both Dante and Inuyasha went into labor. Fortunately, Kagome was able to complete the bindings.

Dante and Inuyasha were rushed to the birthing chambers. However, this time Sesshoumaru and Vergil were allowed to be with their mates.

oOoOoOo

Ten hours later, Dante gave birth to two girls, bringing their count to five. He was asleep when Elektra, Evelyn, and Alex came in to see their new siblings.

The famous trademark white hair was visible from underneath the pink blankets that the healers provided.

"Is mommy okay, daddy? He doesn't look too good," Elektra asked, very concerned about Dante.

"Mommy's in a healing sleep. Don't worry, he'll wake up soon to feed your sisters," Vergil whispered, explaining why his mate was still out of it.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Alex."

"You and mom are not going to have any more are you?" she asked.

"I don't know, why?" Vergil wondered. How could he and Dante be thinking of more kids with Dante just giving birth.

Shrugging her shoulders as if it wasn't important, Alex said, "Oh, I was just curious."

"Look, we have all of you to keep us busy for a while, and I don't think Dante's going to let me touch him again any time soon."

"Eww! We didn't not need to know about that," Evelyn replied, wrinkling her pert nose in distain.

"Hey, I'm trying to sleep."

Vergil gazed down at his lover. The girls took it as the cue to leave.

"Hey, beautiful."

"What did I tell you about calling me that fag name?" Dante said. He was still groggy from birthing the twins.

"I know, but it's the truth."

"Then you can have the next one," Dante replied turning over to go back to sleep.

"Sure, why not?"

Vergil left his sleeping brother, and went to the bassinets and pulled the blankets down. Quicksilver eyes were open with no kind of focus to them before closing again. He picked up his little girl. Placing his delicate child securely in his arms, Vergil said one name that came to mind.

"Sora," he gently whispered to his first born twin.

"Jaiden," Dante grunted out.

"You're supposed to be sleeping, D," Vergil chastised, placing Sora back into her warm bed.

"And let you name the other? Get real, Verge."

Vergil ignored is brother and slipped off his blue trench, and got comfortable in bed behind him.

"I love you, Vergil."

"And I love you, Dante."

oOoOoOo

A litter of pups were born for the first time in the Inu no Taisho's household. The great dog demon, Toga, would have been proud to have the three males and one female pups mewling in his arms.

How would any know of such a thing?

Simple.

Because Sesshoumaru held his newborn pups just like how his father did when Mizuki was born.

His first born, Ichiro, inherited Inuyasha's puppy ears, and there was no doubt that his eyes were the same glittering gold. Silver hair stuck out in odd places around his small head as he squirmed and wriggled in his father's secure hold.

Magenta markings were on all his pups—exactly like his—in pairs on their cheeks, wrists, and hips. As well as his blue crescent moon.

His second son, Jiro, slept through his inspection. Once again Inuyasha and Toga's puppy ears were blessed on his third pup.

His next heir, Kiyoko, thankfully got his elven like ears, but sadly not his or Inuyasha's silver hair or eyes. Izayoi's human blood had found a way into his strong demon bloodline. However, he was going to keep that to himself, least he would find himself sleeping in the guest quarters for half a century.

Sesshoumaru gathered his last precious jewel—Masami. She was his mirror image.

Inuyasha had gifted him once again to be a father. Had it not been for all the unforeseen circumstances, they would have had pups running circles around them.

Sesshoumaru just wished that his father could have been here for this ostentatious event. Who knows, maybe now with Mizuki and Xander mated, he and Inuyasha might be able to relinquish their seat as ambassadors to the newly mated couple, in order to 'see the world', as Dante put it.

He had always wanted to visit _Devil May Cry._

oOo owari oOo

Until next time…

ArchNemesis


End file.
